Réécriture - Par Zeus ! (Always and Forever) - Tome 1
by SilverPlume17
Summary: Réécriture de la fanfiction Par Zeus ! "Zeus avait pourtant prévenu. Encore un seul caprice et Apollon serait envoyé chez les Mortels jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience de ses actes. Mais le Dieu du soleil n'avait pas écouté et avait continué à se comporter en une parfaite petite diva, obligeant ainsi son père à mettre sa menace à exécution."
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Il y a les amours d'été. Ces petites amourettes éphémères qui disparaissent une fois les vacances terminées. Il y a également les amours d'un soir, d'une semaine ou d'un mois, où l'on croit être amoureuse de la personne alors que nous ne faisons que la désirer. Il y a les longues histoires d'amour, romantiques et belles à souhaits, comme celles de personnes ensemble depuis une cinquantaine d'années. A soixante-seize ans, ils sont ensemble depuis leur vingt ans et ne se sont jamais séparés. Ces histoires-là font rêver. On aimerait tous vivre la même chose aux côtés de notre beau prince charmant aux nombreuses qualités. Mais elles se font de plus en plus rares. Certains, même, pensent qu'elles n'existent plus. Que la société fait en sorte que nous ne puissions pas rester avec le même partenaire toute notre vie. Elle nous oblige à papillonner, disent-ils. Et il est vrai que de nos jours, rares sont les personnes qui n'ont eu qu'un seul amour dans leur vie. Rares sont ceux qui n'ont pas été voir à droite et à gauche, qui ne sont pas sorti avec différents styles de personnes, histoire de vérifier lequel leur convenait le mieux. Rares sont ceux qui n'ont pas eu d'amourettes.

Mes parents eux-mêmes en ont eu. Enfin, mon père. Ma mère n'a eu qu'un seul véritable amour. Lui. Depuis ses dix-sept ans. Ils se sont rencontrés lorsqu'elle était en dernière année dans un lycée public à Phoenix, en Arizona. Tous les deux ont eu le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre mais, malheureusement, les obligations professionnels de mon père ont compliqué leur relation, la rendant presque inexistante. Leur amour n'a pas disparu, loin de là. C'est juste qu'ils ne peuvent plus se voir. Pour certaines – et mauvaises – raisons. Ils ne peuvent plus être en contact car une certaine personne a fait passer une loi interdisant aux êtres comme mon père d'avoir le moindre contact avec leur progéniture. Inhumain et totalement injuste, n'est-ce pas ? Beaucoup d'entre nous le pensent mais personne n'ose le dire à voix haute. Ni même le chuchoter. Je crois même qu'un muet n'oserait pas le dire en langage des signes. Il y a trop de risques. La mort a tendance à effrayer et mourir subitement foudroyé par le Seigneur des Cieux ne fait, généralement, guère partie de nos plans. Alors, nous protestons en silence, chaque jour. Nous pestons silencieusement en priant pour qu'il y ait du changement. Mais en vain. Même le père de Percy qui est pourtant aussi puissant que son frère n'a jamais réussi à le faire plier. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vous écris pas pour débattre sur cette – stupide – loi, bien que je puisse argumenter contre celle-ci pendant des heures (La bataille contre Cronos aurait-elle eu lieu si les Dieux avaient été plus présents pour leurs enfants ? Je ne pense pas.) . Je suis ici pour vous conter l'histoire de mes parents. Et, accessoirement, d'Apollon. Car après tout, il était présent, lui aussi. Du moins, au début. Bref. Cette histoire est tout à fait véridique mais très peu connue. Seuls les Dieux Olympiens et ma famille sont au courant. Mais je pense qu'il est temps de vous la dévoiler. C'est une part de l'Histoire des Dieux ainsi que mon histoire. Je ne serais pas là, à taper sur mon ordinateur, sur le seuil du Bungalow 11, si mes parents ne s'étaient pas rencontrés et surtout, si le Seigneur des Dieux n'avait pas décidé d'envoyer Apollon dans le monde des mortels, en guise de punition. C'est grâce à cette décision que tout a commencé. Que ma mère a connu l'amour et que mes frères, Noah et Lysandre, et moi sommes nés.

Installez-vous confortablement dans votre fauteuil – ou votre lit, peut-être ? -, prenez une couverture et un biscuit. Une boite de mouchoirs, de l'eau et préparez-vous à travailler vos abdominaux. Ce n'est pas un récit à l'eau de rose. Il y aura de la guimauve, pour sûre, mais également des tensions, de la violence, des larmes. Des grossièretés. Mais également de fâcheuses et comiques situations. _Beaucoup_ de fâcheuses et comiques situations.

Je vous aurais prévenus, ne dites pas le contraire.

Bien à vous,

Noëlie-Rose Jones, fille d'Hermès.


	2. Chapitre Un - Partie I

**Chapitre un** **: Où la vie d'Ambre Jones est bouleversée par l'arrivée de deux idi… deux dieux Olympiens. (Partie I)**

 _25 Août 1986,_

 _Phoenix, Arizona,_

 _Hôtel Rodwenn Hill,_

 _Chambre 101,_

 _15h32._

 **« Oh non non non non non NON ! »**

Trop tard. Aussi vif qu'un éclair, Jewel était sorti de son panier, s'était emparé du bracelet et avait disparu tout aussi rapidement en-dessous du lit, ne manquant pas de gratifier sa maîtresse d'un regard narquois. Fichu chat et fichue obsession pour les objets brillants ! Avec un soupir qui manifestait à la fois son exaspération et son désespoir face à cet animal cleptomane, Ambre Jones s'agenouilla, dans le vain espoir de pouvoir l'attraper.

 **« Jewel ! Jay' ! Allez viens, mon beau ! Viens ! »** , s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix dont elle tentait de maîtriser l'agacement.

Mais Jewel, en bon chat intelligent qu'il était, resta recroquevillé au pied du mur, à une bonne distance de la paire de bras qui s'agitait avec énergie. Se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux en soufflant, la jeune fille s'allongea donc sur le ventre et rampa lentement, essayant de ne pas effrayer le chat. Celui-ci, loin d'avoir peur, la fixa du regard et resta un instant immobile … avant de prendre subitement la fuite lorsque Ambre arriva à sa hauteur.

 **« Oooh, c'est pas vrai !** , maugréa la concernée en s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol poussiéreux tandis que Jewel disparaissait sous l'armoire, le bracelet toujours entre les dents. **Pourquoi, Ben ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait héritée d'un chat pareil ? »**

 **« Il t'a encore volé quelque chose ? »**

Surprise par cette voix masculine qu'elle connaissait pourtant très bien, Ambre sursauta et se cogna la tête contre le sommier du lit. Poussant un cri de douleur, la jeune fille porta une main à sa tête et se massa le crâne pendant quelques secondes avant de se reculer.

 **« Oui** , répondit-elle alors qu'elle se redressait avec une grimace et tournait la tête vers son interlocuteur. **Et cette fois, c'est le bracelet que Lisa m'a offert pour mon anniversaire … »**

Matthew Jones lâcha un petit rire, amusé. Il s'approcha de sa sœur jumelle et l'aida à se relever.

 **« Pourquoi ne pas en parler au vétérinaire ?** , proposa-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'armoire depuis laquelle deux yeux verts les épiaient. **Peut-être qu'il nous proposerait une solution. »**

 **« Mise à part une cure de désintox, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait le soigner … Laisse, Matt'**!, s'exclama Ambre alors que son frère essayait de sortir le chat qui feulait. **Il va bien finir par sortir. Une petite sortie, ça te dit ? J'ai bien envie de me dégourdir les jambes ! »** , ajouta-t-elle en s'étirant et en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

 **« Heu …. à vrai dire … »**

Toujours agenouillé au pied de l'armoire, Matthew affichait maintenant un air embarrassé. Les joues rouges, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure et regardait sa sœur d'un air désolé. Elle allait le maudire. Elle allait le détester.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »** , s'enquit Ambre, déstabilisée par ce soudain changement de comportement, les sourcils froncés.

 **« Tu … tu te souviens de la mission que Chiron nous a proposé le mois dernier ? »**

A ces mots, la jeune fille pâlit brusquement. Oh que oui, elle s'en souvenait. Elle s'en souvenait même très bien. Comment ne pas l'oublier ? Elle était encore sous le choc. Comment, alors qu'il connaissait pleinement leur histoire, comment Chiron avait pu oser leur proposer une telle chose ? Cela lui échappait encore.

Mais pourquoi donc son frère revenait-il sur le sujet ? Cela ne servait à rien … à moins que … non, il n'avait pas osé faire ça ?!

Le sentiment de panique qui commençait à l'étouffer dut se retranscrire sur son visage car au même instant, Matthew laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Se redressant, le jeune homme se mordit un peu plus la lèvre et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, essayant de rassembler tout son courage pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à sa sœur. Oui, il avait dit à Chiron qu'ils acceptaient. Oui, ils allaient remettre les pieds dans un monde qui ne leur avait apporté que de la souffrance. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas pris cette décision par pur plaisir. Quelque chose l'avait poussé à le faire. Quelque chose qui pouvait peut-être …

 **« Tu as accepté, c'est ça ?** , murmura Ambre d'une voix blanche, les yeux étonnamment brillants. **Tu as accepté que deux de ces idiots … »**

 **« Je suis désolé, Ambre … crois-moi.** , répondit son frère sur le même ton alors qu'elle le fixait d'un air de grand reproche. **Mais … mais je n'ai pas …** \- Matthew se racla douloureusement la gorge, plus mal à l'aise que jamais. **Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix et … »**

Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : après lui avoir jeté un regard noir et plein de douleur, Ambre tourna subitement les talons et sortit de la chambre d'un pas précipité.

 _« On a toujours le choix, Matt'. Toujours. »_ , pensa-t-elle rageusement

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _Même jour,_

 _Même ville,_

 _Dans un café,_

 _16h10._

D'un air contrarié, Hermès jeta un énième coup d'œil à sa montre. Dix minutes. Le Dieu des Messagers détestait les retardataires.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font, bon sang ? »** , murmura-t-il avec agacement

 _« Laisse-leur le temps d'arriver, Hermès._ , siffla une voix féminine depuis la poche de sa chemise. _Ils ont peut-être un contretemps. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme-ci tu devais partir travailler._ , ajouta-t-elle alors que le Dieu ouvrait la bouche, prêt à répliquer. _Tu as tout ton temps. »_

 _« Merci de me rappeler ma situation actuelle, Marta …_ , pensa Hermès, la réflexion du serpent l'ayant un peu plus irrité encore. _Mais plus vite ils arriveront, moins Apollon aura de chances de se faire remarquer … d'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'il est ? »_

Alors qu'il était encore en train de jouer au flipper quelques secondes plus tôt, le Dieu du Soleil avait maintenant soudainement disparu du champ de vision de son demi-frère. Plus agacé que jamais, Hermès lâcha un gros soupir avant de se lever et de regarder tout autour de lui. Presque aussitôt, un serveur en costume se présenta.

 **« Non merci, je n'ai besoin de rien.** , s'exclama aimablement Hermès, quoique légèrement agacé, alors que l'homme lui présentait de nouveau la carte. **Mais auriez-vous vu le jeune homme qui m'accompagnait, à tout hasard ? »**

 **« Tout à fait, Monsieur.,** répondit le serveur avec un sourire qui fit craindre le pire à Hermès. **Il est à l'étage, en train de discuter avec une jeune demoiselle. »**

 **« Il ne manquait plus que cela …,** marmonna Hermès, une fois que le serveur se fut éloigné. **Je sens que ces prochains mois ne vont pas être de tout repos … »**

Cette dernière pensée le fit soupirer. Douze mois. Douze et douloureux longs mois dans le monde des Mortels parce que Zeus avait fini par se lasser des bêtises d'Apollon. Le Dieu des Voyageurs en voulait toujours à son père de l'avoir désigné comme surveillant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le meilleur ami du Dieu de la Musique qu'il était capable de le supporter tous les jours, bien au contraire ! Et avec Apollon qui voyait cette punition comme l'occasion de « profiter à fond », Hermès avait bien peur que ce séjour se transforme en véritable supplice. Il était censé surveiller et contrôler les actes du Dieu du Soleil … mais comment faire lorsque celui-ci agissait comme un gamin hyperactif ? Cela allait s'avérait insupportable …

 _« Je ne sais pas qui Père a véritablement voulu punir dans cette histoire …_ , pensa lugubrement Hermès.

Laissant échapper un énième soupir, il s'apprêtait à rassembler ses affaires et à aller rejoindre Apollon, lorsque la porte du café s'ouvrit et Matthew Jones en franchit le seuil, suivi de près par sa sœur.

 _« Hum. 16H20. Pas trop tôt. »_

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _Toujours dans le café,_

 _16h40._

 **« Alors notre rôle, c'est de vous aider à le surveiller ? »** , demanda Matthew, d'un air perplexe.

 **« C'est ça.** , acquiesça Hermès. **Et tu peux me tutoyer, cela rendra les choses plus faciles. »**

 **« Mais comment nous, simples demi-dieux, sommes censés surveiller un Dieu ? Il n'y a pas une notion d'inégalité qui vous vient à l'esprit ? S'il décide de révéler sa véritable identité ou de détruire la ville, je ne vois pas ce que Ambre et moi pourrions faire pour empêcher cela. »**

 **« Et c'est là que vous avez tout faux** , s'exclama le Dieu des Messagers avec un léger sourire. **Étant donné vos liens avec Apollon … »**

 **« Nous n'en avons aucun. »** , l'interrompit Ambre d'un ton grinçant et prenait pour la première fois la parole.

La jeune fille était toujours en colère contre son frère et ne s'était traînée à ce rendez-vous que par pure obligation. Assise sur une chaise, les bras croisés, elle regardait avec un agacement manifeste la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, un de ses pieds frappant nerveusement le sol.

 **« Vous êtes deux de ses descendants** , reprit doucement Hermès adressant un regard compatissant à Ambre qui l'ignora superbement. **Et le Seigneur Zeus espère que … »**

 **« Qu'on tissera des liens assez puissants avec lui pour pouvoir influencer son comportement ? »** , devina Matthew

Hermès hocha la tête. Le jeune homme, qui paraissait toujours aussi stupéfait, soupira bruyamment. Alors c'était donc cela qu'on leur demandait ? De faire en sorte qu'Apollon les trouve attachants pour qu'il écoute leurs conseils et ne fasse pas trop de bêtises ?

 **« Même pas en rêve. »**

La nouvelle intervention d'Ambre fit sursauter ses deux interlocuteurs. Mais loin de s'en préoccuper, la jeune fille se leva et sortit. Hors de question. Il était hors de question qu'elle se force à supporter ces deux idiots, même si des vies en dépendaient. Ils l'avaient laissé mourir, elle ne leur rendrait plus aucun service.

 **« Je … Excusez-la** , murmura Matthew à l'adresse d'Hermès quelques minutes après que sa sœur ait disparue. **Elle … elle ne va pas très bien en ce moment. »**

Le jeune homme était terrorisé. Il avait peur que l'insolence de sa sœur ne se retourne contre eux. Mais loin de paraître énervé par une telle attitude, le Dieu des Messagers esquissa un sourire triste.

 **« Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends tout à fait. »**

 **« Vous … vous comprenez ? »**

 **« Oui. Je sais pourquoi elle agit ainsi et je ne peux lui en vouloir. »**


	3. Chapitre Un - Partie II

**Chapitre un – Partie II**

 **Note de l'auteure : Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Après quelques jours d'attente, voici la deuxième partie du premier chapitre :) ! J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture !**

 **Je remercie sincèrement et profondément Yona et Lulu-Folle pour leur soutien sans faille ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir et m'aide à avancer ! (Car que serait une fanfiction sans lecteur ?)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt,**

 **SP17.**

 **P.S : Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années et bon réveillon à vous !**

 **Vingt-cinq Août 1986,**

 **Hôtel Rodwenn Hill,**

 **17h00.**

Ambre avait à peine mis les pieds dehors qu'elle avait téléphoné à ses meilleures amies, Lisa et Jade. L'heure était grave, une réunion s'imposait. C'était donc en toute urgence que les trois jeunes filles s'étaient rejointes dans la chambre d'Ambre, seulement quelques minutes après le coup de fil.

 **« Mais je ne comprends pas … Pourquoi est-ce que Matthew a accepté ? Je pensais que lui aussi ne savait plus les supporter. »,** s'exclama une jeune métisse, une certaine colère perceptible dans la voix

 **« C'est ce que je croyais également … »** , soupira Ambre

 _« Et il semble que je me sois lourdement trompée. »_

Un silence s'installa alors, chacune des jeunes filles semblant absorbée par ses propres pensées. Ambre, assise en tailleur sur l'un de ses oreillers, triturait nerveusement l'une de ses bagues, la tournant et retournant entre ses doigts. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. La décision de son frère la chamboulait. Avait-il déjà oublié ce qu'il s'était passé il y a de cela trois ans ? Avait-il réussi à pardonner à ces idiots malgré l'immense douleur et la grande tristesse qu'avait causé la perte de leur meilleur ami ? Cette idée semblait totalement saugrenue aux yeux de la jeune fille … Mais alors pourquoi Matthew acceptait cette mission ? Il avait parlé de quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à le faire … du fait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Se pourrait-il que Chiron lui ait mis le couteau sous la gorge ? Connaissant le centaure, Ambre avait du mal à y croire … mais alors de quoi s'agissait-il ? Toute cette affaire laissait la jeune fille à la fois énervée et perplexe.

 **« Tu ne lui as pas demandé la raison d'un tel choix ? »** , demanda une jeune rousse, qui prenait ainsi la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation et faisait sursauter ses deux amies.

Ambre la regarda fixement pendant quelques minutes, pas tout à fait reconnectée à la réalité, avant de cligner plusieurs fois des paupières et de balbutier, quelque peu agacée mais surtout honteuse :

 **« Je … Je n'en ai pas eu le temps.** **Ça ne m'a pas réellement traversé l'esprit au premier abord. J'étais trop énervée contre lui. Et même si cela peut paraître franchement stupide, je ne veux pas non plus aller lui demander maintenant. Je sais très bien que sa réponse me mettrait en rogne et je n'ai réellement pas envie de m'énerver davantage contre lui. »**

 **« Mais … »**

Jade Brunley n'eut pas le temps de développer son argumentaire. Le visage soudainement illuminé, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Lisa Archer se redressa subitement et s'exclama :

 **« Mais Ambre ! C'est Matthew qui a accepté la mission, non ? Tu peux donc contacter Chiron et lui dire que tu n'étais pas au courant et que tu ne veux absolument pas prendre part à cela. Il ne peut pas t'y forcer. Enfin, je pense. »** , ajouta-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules et une légère grimace.

 **« J'y ai déjà pensé, Lisa. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner Matt' … même si supporter quotidiennement leur présence sera certainement difficile … »**

 **« On sera là, nous. »** , murmura Jade, une main sur l'épaule d'Ambre en signe de réconfort et de soutien.

Elle lui adressa également un léger sourire que la jeune blonde lui rendit.

 **« Est-ce que Hugo est au courant ? »,** demanda brusquement Lisa alors qu'un nouveau silence s'installait entre nos trois protagonistes.

Ce fut d'ailleurs à son tour de faire sursauter ses camarades.

 **« Non,** grimaça aussitôt Ambre que la question semblait avoir fait pâlir. **Et j'aimerais mieux qu'il ne l'apprenne pas, histoire qu'on évite le massacre … D'ailleurs, si vous aussi vous pouviez … »**

Trois coups frappés à la porte interrompirent la jeune fille. Celle-ci, sourcils froncés, cria un rapide « entrez ! », se demandant qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite : Hugo était parti chez ses grand-parents et Matthew devait sans doute …

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »**

A la vue du Dieu Hermès, Ambre ressentit une nouvelle vague de colère l'envahir. Il y avait seulement quelques minutes de cela, elle lui avait démontré sa vive opposition à lui apporter son aide et le voilà qui revenait à la charge ? Pour une mauvaise surprise, c'en était vraiment une.

 **« Je voulais simplement te parler.,** répondit doucement le Dieu des Messagers, nullement déstabilisé par l'attitude hostile de la demi-déesse. **En privé, si possible. »,** ajouta-t-il avec un léger coup d'œil en direction de Lisa et de Jade.

Celles-ci se levèrent aussitôt, comme montées sur ressort. Subitement pâles et légèrement tremblantes, les deux jeunes filles semblaient quelque peu impressionnées par leur interlocuteur. Après un dernier regard et léger sourire à Ambre, elles adressèrent chacune un hochement de tête respectueux à Hermès et sortirent rapidement de la chambre, n'oubliant pas de fermer la porte derrière elles.

XxXxXxXxXxX

 _Au même moment,_

 _Hôtel Rodwenn Hill,_

 _Chambre d'Apollon et d'Hermès._

Le Dieu du Soleil s'allongea sur son lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ah comme il était bon d'être de retour dans le monde des Mortels ! Apollon n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis plusieurs mois et il devait avouer que cela lui avait bien manqué ! Toutes ces belles et gentilles mortelles célibataires … C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il s'était comporté comme un véritable gamin intenable et capricieux avec ses camarades ces dernières semaines. Blagues de mauvais goût, bagarres hebdomadaires avec Arès, vols et refus de présence aux conseils Olympiens … Le jeune Dieu avait fait preuve de beaucoup de créativité et ses efforts avaient fini par payer : 365 jours dans le monde des Mortels avec interdiction d'user de ses pouvoirs divins. Ce dernier point le chagrinait un peu – après tout, une petite téléportation dans un lieu paradisiaque s'avérait toujours utile pour conquérir une jeune femme – mais il était sûr de pouvoir y remédier d'une quelconque façon … Peut-être avec un dîner dans un restaurant luxueux ou l'achat d'un bijou hors de prix ? Il verrait bien en temps voulu.

 _« Une punition, tu parles !_ , pensa le Dieu avec un léger ricanement. _Un hôtel trois étoiles, pas de char du soleil à conduire ni de conseils familiaux qui finissent en pure anarchie, aucune interdiction … je me demande où se trouve le côté négatif des choses … peut-être Hermy … »_

Mais oui ! Apollon se redressa avec un hoquet de surprise. C'était donc cela ! Zeus n'avait pas désigné Hermès comme accompagnateur pour lui faire plaisir. Il l'avait fait parce que le Dieu des Messagers savait être raisonnable et ferme lorsqu'il le fallait ! A la fois effaré et affolé, le Dieu plongea la tête dans ses mains. Ainsi donc, tous ses plans tombaient à l'eau. Hermy ne le laisserait jamais faire du tir à l'arc depuis le toit de l'hôtel ou sécher les cours auxquels il n'avait nullement l'intention d'assister. Apollon craignait également que son meilleur ami ne l'autorise pas à fréquenter la gente féminine, l'objectif même de cette petite expédition.

 **« … Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?!** , se lamenta le Dieu d'une voix faible. **J'avais tout prévu.** _ **Tout !**_ **… Allez, mec. Ressaisis-toi et trouve une solution … tu n'es pas si bête … »**

 _« Et si j'allais trouver Hécate ? Après tout, Père ne m'a pas interdit de communiquer avec d'autres Dieux pendant ce séjour. »_

XxXxXxXxXxX

 _Un peu après,_

 _Hôtel Rodwenn Hill,_

 _Chambre d'Ambre,_

 _17h30._

 **« Elles savent garder un secret. »**

A peine Jade et Lisa avaient-elles quitté la pièce qu'Ambre avait lâché cette information d'une voix ferme et sans appel, ne laissant pas l'occasion à Hermès de dire quoi que ce soit. Oui, Matthew et elle étaient censés rester discrets vis à vis de leur mission. Mais la jeune fille n'aurait pu supporter mentir à ses amies. D'ailleurs, elle était une très mauvaise menteuse et n'aurait certainement pas pu faire passer Apollon pour l'un de ses cousins sans que cette couverture ne soit découverte en moins de cinq minutes. Et puis, si Chiron souhaitait que toutes les règles soient respectées, il n'avait qu'à confier cette mission à d'autres personnes. De préférence à de véritables volontaires.

 **« Je n'en doute pas. »**

Le Dieu des Messagers avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix douce, l'air nullement vexé. L'attitude agressive de la jeune fille l'attristait plus qu'elle ne l'énervait. Il connaissait son histoire et était réellement peiné pour elle. Aussi, était-il bien décidé à se lier d'amitié avec la jeune fille, à lui communiquer tout son soutien et à lui offrir une autre vision des Dieux que celle qu'elle avait connu jusque là. Ambre était une jeune fille que le Monde Mythologique avait détruit et que les Olympiens avaient lâchement négligé pour ne pas faire face à leur responsabilité. Il était temps de rectifier le tir.

 **« De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? »** , demanda Ambre d'un ton sec après un court instant de silence.

Toujours cette même agressivité, cette même colère dans le regard.

 **« Je souhaitais te présenter mes excuses, au nom de tous les Olympiens. Ce qu'il s'est passé en 1983 … »**

 **« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est trop tard ? »**

Ambre fusillait désormais son interlocuteur du regard. Non mais vraiment ?! Présenter ses excuses au nom de tous les Olympiens … et puis quoi encore ?! La jeune fille ne pouvait décemment croire que les Dieux faisaient cela de leur plein gré. Il s'agissait sûrement d'une manigance pour qu'elle se laisse amadouer et accepte la mission. Ils n'avaient strictement rien à faire du sort de Benjamin. Sinon, pourquoi assumer leur responsabilité seulement maintenant ?

 **« Je … Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que … »,** balbutia Hermès

Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il était trop tard et que cela ne changerait strictement rien à la situation actuelle. Mais le Dieu des Messagers avait particulièrement été touché par le sort du jeune Benjamin White et avait d'ailleurs essayé d'intervenir à l'époque. Mais il s'était confronté au refus catégorique de Zeus qui n'avait pas souhaité que l'affaire s'ébruite. Le sort de Benjamin, le scandale de sa mort, avait donc été transformé en un banal et tragique accident et on avait ignoré la tristesse de ses meilleurs amis. On avait même fait jurer à ceux-ci de garder le silence, sous peine de terribles représailles.

 **« C'est-à-dire que quoi ? »**

Ambre profita du malaise bien visible d'Hermès pour répliquer, et ainsi évacuer toute la haine qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle depuis bien trop longtemps.

 **« Benjamin White est mort à cause de vous ! À cause de vous et de vos querelles interminables ! Seulement, vous êtes trop lâches pour le reconnaître. L'un de vous était clairement coupable dans cette affaire. Et est-ce qu'il a été sanctionné ? Absolument pas ! « Il faudra que tu apprennes à contrôler ta colère. ». C'est tout ce que le conseil Olympien lui a dit. Il a amené un adolescent à la mort et tout ce que vous avez trouvé à lui prescrire c'est un rendez-vous chez un psychologue ! »**

Un rendez-vous chez un psychologue. C'était véridique. Ce rappel fit l'effet d'une claque à Hermès. Honteux, le Dieu des Messagers ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, plus triste que jamais. Que pouvait-il dire ? Le comportement de ses pairs l'avait profondément choqué, aussi n'avait-il aucune aucune envie de prendre leur défense … Tout ce que disait Ambre était la vérité et Hermès n'avait pas le cœur de la contredire.

 _« Même si Zeus en attendrait certainement autrement de ta part … »_

Comme pour approuver sa pensée, un coup de tonnerre éclata au loin. Pendant ce temps, Ambre s'était levée. Tremblante, la jeune fille était désormais appuyée contre la fenêtre, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Une immense colère bouillonnait en elle et lui donnait l'envie de sauter à la gorge du Dieu des Voyageurs.

 **« Ambre, je …** \- Hermès avait enfin trouvé les mots et essayait tant bien que mal de les faire sortir. - **J'ai toujours trouvé que leur comportement avait été très injuste et j'ai d'ailleurs tenté d'intervenir mais Ze... »**

 **« Quoi, Zeus ?! »**

La jeune fille s'était brusquement retournée vers le Dieu, les poings serrés.

 **« Papa Zeus n'a pas voulu qu'on agisse alors on a lâché l'affaire ?** , s'écria-t-elle d'un ton tranchant alors qu'un deuxième coup de tonnerre retentissait, cette fois bien plus proche que le précédent. **Dans ce cas, vous êtes aussi coupable et lâche que les autres, que vous le pensiez ou non ! »**

Sur ces mots, elle avança de quelques pas, bien décidée à sortir de la chambre. Désespéré, Hermès l'attrapa par le bras pour essayer de la retenir. Aussitôt, une main atterrie douloureusement sur sa joue.

 **« FICHEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! »** , hurla Ambre.

Et d'un geste sec et brutal, elle se dégagea de son emprise.

Sonné, Hermès resta immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, l'une de ses mains frottant sa joue endolorie.

Ambre avait raison. Il s'était comporté comme un lâche. Et cela le hantait depuis des années.

XxXxXxXxXxX

 _Trente Décembre 1982,_

 _Quelque part près de Long Island,_

 _19H02._

C'était un de ces jours d'hiver où il valait mieux rester chez soi. Un de ces jours d'hiver où l'on se voyait mieux au pied d'une cheminée qu'au centre d'une rue enneigée.

De gros flocons tombaient au sol dans une cadence infernale, et y restaient collés, renforçant ainsi la couche de neige déjà épaisse. Au moins une dizaine de centimètres était déjà présent, et cela ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. La température avoisinait les moins 10°C et pour ne pas arranger les choses, le vent soufflait, brouillant ainsi la vision des trois jeunes gens qui essayaient tant bien que mal d'avancer, grelottant sous leurs blousons et leur bonnets de laine. C'était un de ces jours d'hiver où toute sortie était normalement proscrite. Un de ces jours où toute sortie aurait semblé invraisemblable, voire suicidaire. Et pourtant … et pourtant, Ambre Jones était là, en plein milieu d'une forêt, avançant pour rester en vie. Avançant pour survivre …

La jeune blonde, alors âgée de quatorze ans, s'arrêta subitement et s'adossa à un arbre au tronc gelé, posant sa tête sur ce dernier avec un profond soupir et retenant un long frisson suite au contact glacé de l'écorce avec ses doigts. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était épuisée. Cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'ils marchaient ainsi, en pleine tempête, avec un champ de vision des plus réduits et – il fallait bien l'avouer – aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se dirigeaient. Car même si Hugo Walters, un jeune homme autoritaire rencontré deux jours plus tôt, ne cessait de clamer qu'ils allaient dans la bonne direction, Ambre commençait à en douter sérieusement. On lui avait dit que le camp en question se trouvait à deux jours de marche de son point de départ. Or, voilà une semaine qu'elle marchait. Autant admettre qu'ils s'étaient bien plantés quelque part …

 **« Eh la blondasse ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?! On n'a pas le temps de rêvasser ! »** s'écria une voix masculine non loin d'elle, d'un ton agacé

 **« Laisse-la Walters !** Intervint une autre voix, masculine elle aussi, avant qu'Ambre – qui s'était redressée – ne puisse répondre. **Ça fait quatre heures qu'on marche sans s'arrêter ! On est épuisés ! Il serait temps de faire une pause, non ? »**

 **« Une pause ?! »**

Hugo Walters revint sur ses pas, fusillant Benjamin White du regard.

 **« T'es sérieux, White ?!** Reprit-il, visiblement en colère et sans se départir de son regard meurtrier. **Tu veux réellement faire une pause ? Une p***** de pause ?! »**

 **« Oui. »**

Les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient maintenant face, les yeux dans les yeux, tous les deux déterminés à ne pas céder à son adversaire.

 **« Et tu peux me dire où tu souhaites faire cette pause, s'il te plaît ? Sous la neige, à moins dix degrés ? Si on reste immobiles, on va finir par mourir de froid. Et je vous rappelle également qu'il y a des monstres à notre poursuite. On ne peut pas s'arrêter. Il faut continuer. »**

 **« Et pour faire quoi ? Pour mourir d'épuisement, de faim, de soif et de froid ? Reconnais-le toi-même, Hugo, on est paumés. Tu ne sais absolument pas où tu nous emmènes. Même si on continue à marcher, cela ne mènera absolument à rien. Je suis persuadé que l'on tourne en rond depuis des heures ! Donc, que l'on fasse une pause ou non, le résultat sera le même : dans les deux cas, on est super mal barrés. Et il vaut mieux faire une pause pour reprendre des forces et être plus efficaces si l'on rencontre des monstres que de continuer à avancer et être épuisés au moment où ils nous tomberont dessus. T'es pas d'accord ? »**

 **« Mais où tu veux faire une pause, Ben, sérieusement ?,** répondit Hugo, les sourcils froncés, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre aux précédentes réflexions de son camarades, histoire de ne pas s'énerver davantage. **Tu m'expliques ? Si on reste statiques, on va mourir de froid. Jones a déjà les lèvres violettes ! »**

 **« Si tu pouvais éviter de me prendre en exemple à chaque fois … »,** maugréa la jeune fille en portant une main sur ses lèvres par pur réflexe.

 **« J'y suis obligé, t'es la plus faible d'entre nous. »**

 **« Comment ça, la plus faible ?** S'écria Ambre, piquée au vif, en lançant un regard noir au jeune homme. **Qui t'a sauvé du cyclope hier, hein ? »**

 **« Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance !** ( Il était clair que l'allusion à cet événement ne plaisait pas le moins du monde à Hugo.) **C'était la première fois que tu te servais de ton poignard ! Tu ne savais même pas où viser ! Et je te signale que pour le moment, aucun pouvoir ne s'est manifesté chez toi. Je doute de plus en plus de ton appartenance au monde des sang-mêlés, ma vieille. »**

 **« Espèce de … »**

Mais Ambre n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ni même de se jeter sur le jeune homme, comme son énervement le lui dictait. Un bruissement se fit entendre non loin du petit groupe, les faisant tressaillir et se ressaisir. Ils se tournèrent ensemble dans la direction du bruit et, côte à côte, sortirent leurs armes.

 **« Qui est là ? »** demanda Benjamin White, d'une voix se voulant assurée.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

 **« Qui est là ?** Répéta-t-il en renforçant sa prise sur son poignard. **Sortez, s'il vous plaît. »**

Mais là encore, aucune réponse.

Les trois jeunes s'échangèrent quelques regards inquiets, se demandant mutuellement quoi faire. Jusqu'à présent, le bruissement n'avait pas été la marque de fabrique des monstres qu'ils avaient rencontré. Les mugissements, les grognements et les sifflements avaient été leur lot quotidien. Ce bruissement était donc un bruit inattendu et nouveau, qui provoquait en eux une peur certaine : la peur de l'inconnu. La peur de ne pas réussir à faire face. La peur de se faire tuer, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Ambre déglutit difficilement et resserra, elle aussi, sa prise autour de son arme. Le vent glacé lui fouettait le visage, faisant voler ses cheveux en tout sens, occultant ainsi une partie de son champ de vision, déjà resserré à cause des nombreux flocons de neige qui tombaient. Ses doigts et ses orteils commençaient à geler, aussi essayait-elle d'ignorer la douleur ainsi que les tremblements auxquelles elle était sujette. Elle devait absolument y faire l'impasse, sinon elle n'arriverait pas à se concentrer sur le monstre qui allait sûrement faire irruption d'un moment à l'autre. Un monstre qui semblait néanmoins prendre un certain plaisir à les observer. Et cette attente mettait les nerfs de la jeune fille à rudes épreuves. Ce monstre était-il sadique ? Aimait-il voir ses victimes souffrir avant de les achever d'un coup de mâchoire bien placé ? D'un mouvement de tête rapide et suscitant les regards interrogateurs de ses camarades, Ambre effaça ses sombres réflexions. Mieux valait, pour préserver le peu de courage et de force qui lui restait, ne pas s'attarder sur ses détails et agir. Oui, agir. Agir pour être une nouvelle fois sous le coup de l'adrénaline et ainsi oublier ses problèmes et la situation présente. Agir pour ne pas penser à l'issue fatale que prévoyait cette future attaque.

 **« Ce n'est peut-être qu'un lapin … »** murmura Benjamin à sa droite, pour se rassurer.

 **« Les lapins sont dans leur terrier, à cette époque, mec.** lui répondit Hugo, à la gauche d'Ambre. **Aurais-tu la trouille ? »** , ajouta-t-il sur un ton moqueur (mais tout de même un peu tremblant).

 **« On ne va pas rester là, à attendre, si ? »** demanda Ambre, en ignorant le précédent échange et en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient ainsi que les claquements de mâchoire dus au froid.

 **« Tu veux agir, Blondie ?** S'exclama Hugo en levant les sourcils, l'air encore plus moqueur qu'avant. **Je t'en prie. Si tu n'as pas peur de te faire bouffer. Honneur aux dames. »**

Sa dernière réplique fut suivie d'une révérence ironique.

Ambre lui lança un regard noir puis, après une dernière et profonde inspiration, s'avança lentement en direction du bruissement, évitant d'un écart le bras de Benjamin qui tentait de la retenir. Le bruit provenant de derrière un chêne gigantesque entouré d'herbes hautes, la jeune fille s'arrêta quelques instants, provoquant le ricanement d'Hugo. Ignorant ce détail, Ambre respira en fermant momentanément les yeux et en s'assurant que son poignard était toujours là, dans sa main gauche. Puis, après un dernier coup d'œil vers Benjamin, elle disparut dans la végétation.

XxXxXxXxXxX

 **Et voilà la deuxième partie du premier chapitre :) !**

 **J'espère que sa lecture vous a plu … N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me faire part de votre avis :)**

 **La tonalité comique a quelque peu disparue mais ne vous en faites pas, elle sera de retour très bientôt :) (ne serait-ce qu'avec Apollon ^^)**

 **Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et bonnes vacances à vous,**

 **SP17.**


	4. Chapitre deux

**Chapitre deux :**

 **Alohaaaa ! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR ! J'espère que cette année 2017 vous apportera plein de bonnes choses :)**

 **Je reviens aujourd'hui avec le second chapitre de Par Zeus, un chapitre quasiment totalement réécrit et qui n'a plus grand choses à voir avec l'ancien … j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, aussi j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :) (c'est gratuit et ça m'aide à avancer ^^ )**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit (22h38, heure où j'écris) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

 **A bientôt,**

 **SP17.**

 **P.S : Un grand merci rempli d'amour à Yona et Lulu-Folle pour leurs reviews:). Je n'ai pas trop le temps d'y répondre ce soir (la fatigue est en train de me gagner) mais sachez qu'elles me font énormément plaisir ! :) J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !**

 **P.S.2 : Lulu-Folle : Navrée d'apprendre que le prénom Noëlie-Rose ne te convienne pas ^^ je nomme toujours mes personnages avec des prénoms que j'apprécie, aussi, j'assume ce choix, qui est certes un peu étrange mais qui me plaît énormément ^^ :)**

 _Vingt-cinq Août 1986,_

 _Banlieue de Phoenix,_

 _22h10._

Apollon savait où trouver Hécate. Ou tout du moins, comment la contacter. En effet, la Déesse de la Magie aimait beaucoup traîner dans les bars quelque peu douteux, où toutes sortes de gens, principalement attirés par tout un univers fantastique et emprunt de Magie Noire, se retrouvaient quotidiennement, de préférence après le coucher du soleil, pour échanger les dernières nouvelles. Le Dieu du Soleil trouvait ce passe-temps quelque peu étrange, voire morbide, et s'était souvent demandé si le Conseil des Olympiens ne ferait pas mieux de l'interdire mais au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée : Hécate n'était peut-être pas une Olympienne, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être puissante. Ses pouvoirs pouvaient faire des ravages, même chez les plus puissants d'entre eux. Et Apollon n'avait guère envie de finir en sushi.

 **« Nous y voilà … 436, Bakers Street. »**

Avec un soupir qui témoignait de sa réticence à se rendre dans ce genre d'endroit, Apollon s'arrêta devant l'établissement et l'observa. La façade en briques rouges du _« Obscurus Chimney »_ était aussi lugubre que l'univers qui régnait entre les murs : non nettoyée depuis un sacré bout de temps, elle était désormais recouverte d'une étrange substance noire et plusieurs briques manquaient à l'appel, laissant apparaître quelques trous dans lesquels les rats aimaient certainement s'infiltrer. La toiture n'avait pas bonne mine non plus, la majorité étant couverte d'une mousse verdâtre. L'unique fenêtre donnant sur la rue était condamnée par une planche en bois. Était-elle là parce que la vitre avait été brisée ou simplement pour rendre l'endroit encore plus sombre et malsain ? Le Dieu n'aurait pu le dire. Pour compléter le tableau, l'écriteau annonçant le nom de l'établissement pendait tristement, manquant de tomber sur la tête d'un passant au moindre coup de vent.

 _« Eh bien, voilà qui donne envie … »_ , pensa Apollon avec une grimace.

L'envie de faire demi-tour et d'aller se réfugier dans l'un de ces restaurants luxueux dont il avait l'habitude se fit soudainement ressentir mais le Dieu du Soleil essaya de se ressaisir et de rassembler tout son courage : après tout, c'était pour une bonne cause. S'il renonçait à prendre contact avec la Déesse et retournait là d'où il venait, il n'aurait jamais l'existence tranquille qui l'avait poussé à contrarier son père. Pas de jolies filles, pas de virées en voitures luxueuses ni de tir à l'arc en plein centre-ville … et un Hermy qui lui dicterait quotidiennement ses moindres faits et gestes.

Cette dernière pensée le fit frissonner. Non, pour une fois dans sa vie, l'Olympien avait envie d'un peu de liberté. Il était donc hors de question que ce séjour soit gâché par son trop sérieux de meilleur ami.

Ce fut donc avec une nouvelle détermination que le Dieu du Soleil franchit le seuil de l'Obscurus Chimney, le cœur battant tout de même un peu plus vite que d'ordinaire.

XxXxXxXxXxX

 _Trente Décembre 1982,_

 _Quelque part près de Long Island,_

 _20h25._

La neige avait cessé de tomber. Le vent s'était calmé. Au centre de la clairière un immense feu crépitait, réchauffant ainsi les visages fermés des trois camarades. Aucun d'eux n'en était l'auteur et aucun d'eux ne savait comment il était apparu. Il était là, c'était tout. Autant en profiter. Cette idée avait d'abord froissé Hugo Walters qui, avec des mots et des gestes assez violents, avait tenté de dissuader ses camarades de s'y approcher. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un guet-apens. Un guet-apens organisé par un monstre très intelligent et assoiffé de sang. Mais ses essais de persuasion ne fonctionnant pas, et la fatigue et le froid aidant, le fils d'Arès avait fini par rejoindre Benjamin et Ambre, avançant lentement comme pour s'assurer que les deux jeunes gens, déjà installés près du feu, ne se faisaient pas soudainement attaquer par un monstre ou une bête quelconque.

 **« Et si c'est le cas, que fais-tu ? »,** avait alors prononcé une voix dans son esprit

 **« Je … Je ne reste pas,** avait répondu le jeune homme après une courte hésitation. **Je fuis. »**

La voix l'avait ensuite traité de lâche mais Hugo n'en avait que faire. Il n'avait pas accordé grande attention à cela et cette soudaine et étrange conversation mentale avait rapidement disparu de son esprit. Après tout, il ne se considérait pas si lâche que cela. Il dirait même qu'il était plutôt prudent et qu'il commençait à en avoir assez : pour une raison qui lui restait inconnue – car ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas être des demi-dieux puissants, il en était sûr -, Ambre et Benjamin s'avéraient être de vrais aimants à monstres et à ennuis. En même pas deux jours, ils avaient déjà affronté une vingtaine de monstres. Le jeune homme n'en avait pas combattu autant en deux semaines de voyage solitaire et cette situation commençait à le lasser. Il était épuisé et avait bien envie d'abandonner ses camarades. Il avancerait plus vite sans eux, c'était une certitude. Surtout sans Ambre, à vrai dire. La jeune fille était d'une lenteur … Inimaginable. Et Benjamin était une vraie pipelette. Toujours un mot pour tout, même pour des choses extrêmement banales. Cela en devenait épuisant. Et puis, Hugo, bien que fils du Dieu de la Guerre – titre dont il n'était pas peu fier -, n'avait jamais aimé combattre. Il préférait être tranquille, visualiser les combats de loin plutôt que d'y participer. Cela était beaucoup plus palpitant. Beaucoup plus spectaculaire et sanglant. Du moins, c'était son point de vue …

Le cours de ses pensées furent soudainement interrompu par un gémissement de douleur. Contrarié, fronçant les sourcils, il tourna la tête dans la direction de ses deux camarades. Ambre, plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, mordait sa lèvre inférieure tandis que Benjamin remplaçait le bandage d'une main experte. Encore une blessure pour Blondie. Encore une autre. La dixième depuis que Hugo l'avait rencontrée.

 **« Je t'avais dit de ne pas intervenir, Jones** , lança-t-il d'un ton sec, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis plus d'une heure. **Mais vu que tu ne m'écoutes jamais … »**

 **« Arrête de te prendre pour un messie, Walters.** , le coupa presque Benjamin, sur le même ton et en ne prenant pas la peine de se tourner vers lui. **Ton père est peut-être le Dieu de la Guerre, il n'est pas reconnu pour son intelligence. Tu sais ce que cela signifie pour toi. »**

 **« Espèce de … »**

Hugo, qu'une vague de colère avait envahi à l'entente des propos de Benjamin, s'était levé et dirigé vers le jeune homme, les poings serrés, haletant. Une forte envie de saisir Benjamin par le col de la chemise et de le soulever du sol le prit mais alors qu'il posait une main sur son épaule, son camarade se jeta sur lui et le cloua au sol, son genou au niveau du torse, ses deux mains sur les bras, l'empêchant ainsi d'esquisser le moindre mouvements. Irrité plus que jamais, Hugo grogna de fureur, tel un cochon en colère, et essaya de se dégager durant plusieurs minutes, sous le regard à la fois amusé et médusé d'Ambre qui ne savait pas quoi penser de la scène, mais n'aimait pas assez Hugo pour lui venir en aide. Après quelques gestes violents et inutiles, le fils d'Arès consentit à se rendre. Le regard brûlant d'une rage encore inconnue chez lui, il regarda son agresseur et lui demanda, d'une voix où perçait tout de même une pointe d'admiration :

 **« Bordel, mais c'est qui ton parent divin ?! »**

« **Aphrodite** , répondit calmement Benjamin, amusé, un léger sourire aux lèvres, mais ne relâchant pas sa prise pour autant. **Mais j'aime beaucoup les sports de combats. Et mon père était cascadeur. »** , ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Hugo alors que celui-ci lui lançait un regard signifiant clairement « Arrête de te f***** de moi »

Comment un enfant d'Aphrodite pouvait réussir à faire une chose pareille ?! Le fils d'Arès avait du mal à le comprendre … pour lui, les enfants de la Déesse de l'Amour n'étaient que des petits peureux narcissiques qui passaient leur temps à se pouponner et à admirer leur reflet, tant ils étaient persuader d'être la perfection incarnée. Benjamin White, un fils d'Aphrodite ? Impossible … pas après la sacrée démonstration qu'il venait de faire.

 **« Et dire que tu m'as caché tout cela pendant deux ans**., murmura Ambre à l'intention de Benjamin, alors que les deux jeunes hommes se défiaient du regard. **Je veux dire, l'ascendance divine et tout le toutim. »**

Sa tentative – volontaire ? - pour réguler la situation et détendre l'atmosphère sembla fonctionner. Avec un sourire triste, Benjamin se redressa et fit face à sa meilleure amie, toujours assise sur un tronc d'arbre, près du feu. La jeune fille semblait avoir repris des forces, le feu ayant fait baisser ses tremblements et fait disparaître la couleur violette installée un peu plus tôt sur ses lèvres.

 **« J'ai voulu te le dire dès la première semaine de notre rencontre, Amy. Crois-moi. J'ai voulu t'en faire part dès que j'ai su que tu étais comme moi. Mais tu n'étais pas encore prête. Alors j'ai préféré attendre le bon moment. Le moment critique où les monstres commenceraient à t'attaquer. Ce moment signifie toujours qu'il est plus que temps de révéler à un demi-dieu sa véritable nature. »**

Tout en disant ces mots, Benjamin s'était rapproché du tronc où se trouvait Ambre. Après un sourire que la jeune blonde identifia sans peine comme un sourire d'excuse, le fils d'Aphrodite s'assit à ses côtés, passant amicalement un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Celle-ci sourit et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Hugo, qui s'était relevé en même temps que son camarade, fit mine de vomir tout en leur lançant un regard noir, la mine profondément dégoûtée. Voilà ce qu'il détestait chez les enfants d'Aphrodite : leur trop plein d'amour. Ecoeurant.

 **« Vous ne pouvez pas attendre d'être seuls avant de vous la jouer amoureux transis ? Un peu de respect, s'il vous plaît. Y'a des chambres pour ça. » ,** maugréa-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour, mais tout de même suffisamment loin d'eux pour ne plus avoir à les regarder.

 **« On ne fait rien de mal.** , lui répondit sèchement Ambre en lui lançant un regard noir qu'il ne put apercevoir. C **'est juste un câlin. Et Ben est mon meilleur ami, pas mon copain. Tu n'as jamais fait de câlin à des amis proches ? … Pourquoi es-tu aussi antipathique ?»** , ajouta-t-elle après quelques instants, voyant que le jeune homme ne répondait pas et commençant à être énervée par son comportement qu'elle jugeait hautement désagréable.

 **« Ferme-la. »** fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Agacée, la jeune blonde amorça un geste pour se lever mais Benjamin attrapa son bras, la forçant à se rasseoir.

 **« Laisse tomber, Ambre.** , dit-il en lançant à son tour un regard noir à Hugo qui leur tournait le dos. **Il semble incapable de la moindre tendresse.** **Je suppose que chez eux, on se tape plutôt dessus pour se dire à quel point on s'apprécie. »**

XxXxXxXxXxX

Vingt-cinq Août 1986,

Bar Obscurus Chimney,

22h25.

Même si le bar n'avait ouvert qu'en 1985, aucun élément intérieur ne pouvait attester de la quasi nouveauté de l'établissement. La luminosité y était nulle, obligeant Apollon à s'arrêter quelques minutes, les yeux plissés, pour laisser ces derniers s'accoutumer à l'obscurité. Le Dieu du Soleil n'était pas un grand amateur des endroits sombres, aussi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine gêne à se trouver dans ce lieu. Lui qui était fait pour parcourir de grands espaces ensoleillés se retrouvait dans un endroit sombre et bas de plafond, dont les murs, il pouvait le déduire à l'odeur infecte qui régnait, étaient imprégnés d'humidité.

 _« De mieux en mieux … »_ , soupira Apollon, dont les pieds s'enfonçaient dans une substance visqueuse inconnue à chaque pas supplémentaire.

L'envie de fuir était de plus en plus pressante et le Dieu se mit à espérer qu'Hécate ne fréquentait pas cet établissement. Après tout, il était tout à fait possible que la Déesse n'en ait jamais entendu parler …

 **« J'peux vous aider ? »** , s'exclama une voix féminine.

Apollon sursauta et recula d'un pas alors que devant lui apparaissait le visage de son interlocutrice, éclairé à l'aide d'une bougie. Vraisemblablement âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années, la femme dont il ne voyait pas très bien les contours du visage, le regardait de ses yeux injectés de sang, un sourire édenté aux lèvres. La lueur de la flamme accroissait ses rides ainsi que la pâleur de sa peau. Le tout lui donnait un aspect fantomatique assez angoissant.

 **« J'peux vous aider ? »** , répéta-t-elle de manière presque mécanique, alors qu'Apollon la dévisageait, troublé par son apparence effrayante et par la soudaineté de son apparition.

Était-elle arrivée silencieusement ou était-elle plantée là depuis un bon bout de temps ? Le Dieu ne pouvait éloigner aucune de ces hypothèses.

 **« Heu … oui … oui, je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un …** , balbutia Apollon, toujours quelque peu stupéfait, **Elle devrait normalement répondre au nom de Héloïse ou Rebecca, je ne sais pas si ... »**

Le Dieu s'interrompit brusquement, les sens en alerte. Le sentiment d'angoisse et d'insécurité qui ne cessait de s'agrandir au fil du temps qu'il passait dans cet établissement prit soudainement tout son sens : telle une énorme gifle, des souvenirs lui revinrent violemment en mémoire, lui coupant le souffle durant quelques secondes. L'Obscurus Chimney n'était plus le bar qu'il avait été. Plus depuis cette horrible attaque en janvier dernier …

 **« Vous ne savez pas quoi ? »**

Le ton de la femme parut encore plus mécanique qu'auparavant. Sa tête était désormais penchée sur le côté et une drôle d'étincelle brillait dans ses yeux. Un Mortel aurait sans aucun doute interprété ce comportement comme le signe d'une grande attention et d'une possible réflexion. Mais pour Apollon qui se remémorait à présent la tragique histoire du bar, il était évident que la femme était en train de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de le déguster. En salade avec quelques crustacés ou façon poulet rôti avec quelques pommes de terre ? Le Dieu du Soleil préférait ne pas le savoir. Il fallait sortir d'ici et vite, le Tartare seul pouvait savoir quel monstre sanguinaire se cachait sous l'apparence de cette femme !

 **« Oh, je …ah ! En fait, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard !** , lança Apollon d'un ton qu'il voulait décontracté en consultant une montre imaginaire à son poignet gauche. **Je pense qu'elle doit être déjà rentrée chez elle … elle a légèrement peur du noir, vous savez ! Je repasserai une autre fois ! »**

Et il se retourna, prêt à sortir au plus vite de cet antre monstrueux. Mais une main se posa lourdement sur son épaule et s'y agrippa fortement, lui arrachant une grimace.

 **« Mais restez, Seigneur Apollon ! Après tout, il y a bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous mettre un Olympien sous la dent ! »**

XxXxXxXxXxX

 _Vingt-cinq Août 1986,_

 _Quelque part dans les rues de Phoenix,_

 _23h02._

Insomniaque lorsque quelque chose l'énervait, Ambre avait quitté sa chambre du Rodwenn Hill pour arpenter les rues sombres de Phoenix. Une activité dangereuse pour n'importe quel adolescent mais qui l'était encore plus pour une demi-déesse. Car même si la principale ville de l'Arizona n'était pas reconnue comme l'une des villes où le nombre de monstres y était le plus important, il y traînaient toujours quelques-uns, prêts à sauter à la gorge d'un sang-mêlé inconscient.

Mais Ambre était une habituée de ces attaques surprises et avait donc prévu le coup. Un poignard dans la main gauche, la jeune fille avançait le plus silencieusement possible, les sens à l'affût du moindre danger. Le moindre changement de température, le moindre mouvement suspect, rien ne devait lui échapper, sous peine d'une mort horriblement violente.

 _« Quoique je ne serais pas contre un bon combat … »_ , murmura la jeune fille alors qu'elle s'arrêtait pour patienter devant un passage piéton.

L'adrénaline. Voilà ce qui manquait cruellement à la demi-déesse depuis quelques temps. Oh bien sûr, comme dit précédemment, il lui arrivait parfois de croiser un monstre ou deux, là, en plein cœur de Phoenix. Mais cela restait tout de même assez rare et Ambre se surprenait parfois à regretter son ancienne vie. Les quêtes, les combats … ce n'était pas si mal après tout : cela servait au moins à canaliser son hyperactivité, ce trouble du comportement qui avait beaucoup de mal à s'adapter au milieu scolaire. Étudier, apprendre de nouvelles choses, Ambre aimait cela. Mais passer son temps assise sur une chaise peu confortable pouvait devenir une véritable torture. À un tel point que la jeune fille s'organisait régulièrement de longues et épuisantes séances de sport pour éliminer le trop plein d'énergie.

Le feu passa au vert et la jeune fille s'engagea sur le passage piéton, toujours aussi attentive à ce qui l'entourait. Le secret espoir de pouvoir combattre ce soir était désormais bien présent dans son esprit, toutefois accompagné d'une certaine réprobation de la part la plus raisonnable d'elle-même. Avait-t-elle le droit de penser ainsi alors que tous les jours, des dizaines de demi-dieux innocents étaient dévorés par d'impitoyables monstres mythologiques ? Et puis, depuis quand une personne saine d'esprit souhaitait sauter à pieds joints dans une situation dangereuse ?

Ambre s'apprêtait à se traiter de masochiste lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Sursautant, et se réprimandant par la même occasion de s'être laissée distraite par ses pensées, la jeune fille s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Des « boum » à répétition, comme-ci des objets lourds ne cessaient de tomber, voilà ce que lui évoquait le boucan. De nature plutôt curieuse, Ambre n'aurait sûrement pas hésité à aller voir ce qui se passait si l'aspect de la ruelle devant laquelle elle se tenait ne l'avait pas fait hésiter : très sombre et plutôt étroit, le passage dégageait une odeur peu ragoutante – un mélange d'humidité et de déchets en état de putréfaction qui soulevait le cœur de la jeune fille - et semblait infesté par les rats. Sa nature de demi-déesse lui indiquait qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un repaire pour monstres mythologiques, et même si Ambre souhaitait se battre, elle n'était pas encore assez folle pour aller à la rencontre d'une centaine de créatures assoiffées de sang. Elle avait un certain talent pour le combat mais ne ferait en aucun cas le poids si elle s'engageait dans celui-ci.

 _« Et rappelle-toi que tu as promis à Matt' de rentrer en un seul morceau …,_ pensa-t-elle en se remémorant les nombreux efforts qu'elle avait dû déployer pour que son frère la laisse sortir. _Et ce coin-là ne t'y aidera sûrement pas. »_

Avec soupir, et après une dernière hésitation, la jeune blonde passa donc son chemin.

Enfin, elle essaya. Car elle avait à peine fait un pas qu'une tornade blonde arriva en courant.

XxXxXxXxXxX

 _Vingt-cinq Août 1986,_

 _Quelque part dans les rues de Phoenix,_

 _Au même moment._

Hermès n'était pas serein. Pour tout dire, il était au bord de la crise de nerf : Apollon avait réussi à lui échapper. Il l'avait laissé seul une petite dizaine de minutes et le Dieu du Soleil avait trouvé le moyen de se sauver. Pour aller où ? Hermès n'en avait aucune idée, et cela le mettait encore plus en colère.

 **« Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas quitter la chambre ! Je lui ai même répété une bonne trentaine de fois !** , s'écria-t-il alors qu'il sortait d'un énième pub et bousculait violemment un pauvre passant. **Mais il faut toujours que Monsieur n'en fasse qu'à sa tête sans se préoccuper du bien-être des autres ! Qu'est-ce que Zeus dira si je ne le retrouve pas avant qu'il ne fasse de travers ? C'est encore moi qui vais prendre, pour sûr ! »**

Légitimement énervé, le Dieu des Messagers shoota dans un cailloux, l'esprit en ébullition. Cela faisait désormais une bonne heure qu'il tournait dans les rues de Phoenix à la recherche de son demi-frère, en vain. Les bars les plus branchés de la ville, les discothèques à la mode, les restaurants les plus luxueux … Apollon ne se trouvait dans aucun de ces établissements qu'il affectionnait pourtant particulièrement. Et cela ne faisait qu'accroître l'inquiétude d'Hermès.

 _« Ne me dites pas qu'il s'est déjà attiré des ennuis … Non, pas dès le premier jour … ! »_ , pensa-t-il à la fois agacé et inquiet.

George, qui se tortillait nerveusement en compagnie de Martha autour du caducée, s'apprêtait à répondre que si Hermès croyait qu'Apollon les attendait sagement assis sur un banc public, le Dieu se mettait clairement le doigt dans l'œil, lorsqu'un effroyable rugissement se fit entendre dans toute la ville, faisant dangereusement trembler toutes les surfaces vitrées. La pire crainte d'Hermès se confirmait.

XxXxXxXxXxX

 _Trente Décembre 1982,_

 _Quelque part près de Long Island,_

 _20h25._

 **« Matthew ! Matthew, arrête-toi enfin !,** s'écria un jeune satire, d'un ton à la fois exaspéré et inquiet. **Il fait nuit noire et tu n'as pas eu l'autorisation de sortir de la colonie !** _ **On**_ **va s'attirer des ennuis ! »,** ajouta-t-il en insistant sur le « on », dans l'espoir que son camarade fasse preuve d'un peu de compassion.

Mais Matthew Jones continua sa course folle sans lui prêter une quelconque attention. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve avant que la situation dégénère. Avant que cette meute de monstres n'en fasse son prochain repas.

 **« Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas m'arrêter, Jake !** , finit par s'écrier le fils d'Iris alors qu'il continuait à s'enfoncer dans la forêt à une vitesse fulgurante. **Ambre est en danger ! »**

 **« En danger ? Tu as fait un rêve, Matt' ! Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est la vérité ? Tous les rêves des demi-dieux ne sont pas fait pour se réaliser, tu sais ! »**

 _« Sinon les trois quarts couleraient actuellement des jours heureux aux Bahamas … »_

Mais Jake n'obtint pas de réponse. Agacé et épuisé – il suivait son camarade depuis deux longues heures et la température ne dépassait pas les moins cinq degrés – le satire poussa un profond soupir et s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre son souffle et de vérifier s'il possédait toujours sa flûte de pan. Puis, clopin-clopant, la marche rendue difficile par l'énorme couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol, il s'empressa de rejoindre Matthew qui avait déjà disparu entre les arbres. Car même s'il était contre cette expédition secrète, le satire ne pouvait se résoudre à faire marche-arrière et à tenter de retrouver le chemin de la colonie par lui-même. Pas dans cette forêt infestée par les monstres.

XxXxXxXxXxX

 _Vingt-cinq Août 1986,_

 _Quelque part dans les rues de Phoenix,_

 _23h03._

 **« Cours, jeune fille, cours ! »** , fut la première phrase qu'Apollon adressa à Ambre lorsqu'il

arriva à sa hauteur.

Les vêtements déchirés, les cheveux en bataille et quelques égratignures sur les bras et les jambes, le Dieu du Soleil avait eu quelques difficultés à échapper aux griffes de son agresseur et ne devait son salut provisoire qu'à une poêle rouillée sur laquelle il avait trébuché et dont il s'était servi pour assommer le monstre. Un geste maladroit et peu efficace qui n'avait fait qu'accentuer la colère et la détermination de son adversaire qui le poursuivait désormais dans le monde des Mortels, bien décidé à faire basculer l'Olympien dans l'abysse profond du Tartare.

 **« Mais cours, je te dis !** , s'écria de nouveau Apollon, poêle en main alors qu'Ambre l'observait, incrédule et immobile. **Il y a un psychopathe qui me poursuit ! »**

Et il dépassa la jeune fille à toute vitesse, bien décidé à rester en vie.

 **« Mais alors pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas vos pouvoirs ?! »** , rétorqua Ambre d'un ton à la fois sceptique et cinglant.

La jeune demi-déesse avait suivi et rattrapé le Dieu du Soleil en quelques foulées alors que, derrière eux, un immense brouhaha indiquait que le monstre se rapprochait.

Les Dieux étaient-ils aussi stupides qu'elle le pensait ?

Pour toute réponse, Apollon lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé avant d'accélérer la cadence et de se précipiter dans un nouveau passage. Ambre eut beau lui crier qu'il s'agissait d'une impasse, le Dieu ne sembla pas l'entendre. Agacée, et ne sachant pas quoi faire – sa raison lui dictait d'aller de nouveau prévenir le Dieu tandis que son cœur lui disait de le laisser se faire massacrer – la jeune fille s'arrêta, en proie à une forte hésitation. Que faire ? Comment agir ? Avait-elle le temps de faire demi-tour avant que le monstre ne débarque ? Ne s'en voudrait-elle pas d'avoir participer indirectement au meurtre de quelqu'un, aussi Olympien soit-il ? Quelles seraient les conséquences d'un tel acte ? Des milliers de questions tourmentaient son esprit tandis que sa main se refermait un peu plus sur son poignard. Prendre la bonne décision pour ne pas souffrir plus tard, telle était la difficulté.

 **« Ambre ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »**

Hermès venait de surgir du fond de l'impasse, tenant par l'oreille un Apollon particulièrement penaud et faisant sursauter la jeune fille. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer que cela ne le concernait en aucun cas lorsqu'un rugissement retentit, faisant trembler le sol et les maisons alentours. Le monstre était là, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche-arrière.


	5. Chapitre trois

**Chapitre trois :** **« C'était définitivement lorsque sa vie était en danger que la jeune demi-déesse se sentait le plus en vie. »**

 **Bonjour, bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je voudrais m'excuser pour cette (longue) absence … Les choses ont quelque peu été chargées ces temps-ci:/**

 **Bref, trêve de bavardages, je reviens en ce merveilleux samedi avec le troisième chapitre. J'ai eu quelques difficultés à l'écrire mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **SP17.**

 **P.S : Encore merci à vous ! Vos commentaires me font toujours chaud au cœur !**

 **Yona : Malheureusement, non … Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de mettre la main sur ce merveilleux bouquin ! :(**

 _Premier Janvier 1982,_

 _Quelque part près de Long Island,_

 _10h02._

Lorsque Ambre ouvrit les yeux ce jour-là, le ciel était plus dégagé que la vieille et l'atmosphère semblait s'être réchauffée de quelques degrés. Le vent et la neige s'étaient arrêtés. Bref, toutes les conditions semblaient être réunies pour que la fin de leur voyage ne s'annonce pas trop difficile.

 **« Ah, t'es enfin réveillée !,** s'exclama une voix désagréable à côté d'elle. **Il était temps ! On devrait être partis depuis plus d'une heure ! »**

Surprise, et nullement enthousiasmée de retrouver Hugo, la jeune fille se redressa et, se frottant les yeux, s'exclama, légèrement sur la défensive :

 **« Vous auriez pu me réveiller ! »**

 **« Dis ça à ton petit copain !** , s'exclama le fils d'Arès alors que sa bouche se tordait en un rictus contrarié. **Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, il y a longtemps que tu aurais reçu un bon coup dans le ventre ! Mais Monsieur le Bisounours n'a pas voulu. On va devoir se taper une journée de marche supplémentaire à cause de vous ! »**

 **« Si on te dérange à ce point, Walters, pourquoi ne pars-tu pas de ton côté ?** , demanda Benjamin White qui venait de revenir dans la clairière, les bras chargés de branchages. **Après tout, moi aussi je connais le chemin de la colonie. Nous n'avons donc pas besoin de toi. »**

 **« Pas besoin de moi ? »**

Le ton d'Hugo était à la fois contrarié et plein d'ironie.

 **« Tu parles sérieusement, White ? Qui vous a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois depuis plus d'une semaine ? Qui a toujours eu les meilleures idées ? C'est moi, je vous si... »**

 **« Les meilleures idées ?** , Ambre se leva précipitamment et fit face à Hugo, qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur. **Les meilleures idées ? Tu as failli nous faire tuer plusieurs fois ! »**

 **« Moi ? Moi j'ai failli vous faire tuer plusieurs fois ? Tu rigoles là ? Qui ne sait absolument pas se battre mais passe son temps à chercher les ennuis ? Il me semble que … »**

 **« Héros ! »** , cria soudainement une voix masculine

Surpris, les trois demi-dieux sursautèrent et leur colère s'évanouit aussitôt, laissant place à une certaine angoisse. La main sur leurs différentes armes, ils mirent plusieurs minutes à se retourner vers leur nouvel interlocuteur, la crainte d'être confrontés de nouveau à un monstre leur tiraillant le ventre : la fatigue les consumait lentement et nos trois héros se savaient tout bonnement incapables de mener un énième combat.

 **« HEROS ! »** , réitéra le nouveau venu d'une voix forte.

Cette fois-ci, les demi-dieux furent parcourus de frissons. Plus qu'une réprimande, c'était un ordre. Leur mystérieux interlocuteur attendait d'eux qu'ils se retournent immédiatement, la menace nettement audible dans le cri qu'il venait de pousser. Lentement mais sûrement, et de mauvaise grâce, nos trois héros se retournèrent.

Devant eux, se tenait un homme imposant, légèrement voûté et à la barbe broussailleuse. Son visage difforme et enflé était orné d'une moustache d'où s'échappaient quelques étincelles. Les jambes trop fines pour supporter son corps, il s'appuyait tant bien que mal sur une paire de béquilles et observait nos trois demi-dieux d'un œil sévère et impatient, comme-ci il s'était s'agit de trois ouvriers particulièrement dissipés.

 **« J'espère que vous avez bien profité du feu.** , s'exclama-t-il après quelques instants de silence, d'une voix particulièrement rauque. **Vous n'en aurez plus l'occasion avant longtemps. »**

 **« Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?** , s'écria Hugo, brandissant son épée dans la direction du Dieu.

Une vaine parodie des téléfilms chevaleresques.

 **« Tu ne l'as donc pas deviné ?** , répondit son interlocuteur, un air légèrement surpris sur le visage. **Toi qui te vantes sans cesse de tout connaître sur la Mythologie Grecque … »**

 **« Vous êtes Héphaïstos, Dieu des Forges. »** , murmura Ambre d'une voix à peine audible.

Héphaïstos hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?** , questionna Benjamin, un air soucieux sur le visage. **Aucun Dieu n'a le droit d'entrer en contact direct avec des demi-dieux. »**

 **« J'ai besoin qu'on me rende un service.** , déclara le Dieu en réajustant légèrement sa position. **Et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez vous en charger. »**

 **« De quoi s'agit-il ? »**

Benjamin avait prononcé ses mots d'une voix tendue alors qu'Ambre fronçait les sourcils, réellement inquiète. Elle n'avait connaissance du monde mythologique que depuis deux semaines mais avait vite compris que lorsqu'un Dieu vous demandait quelque chose, cela n'augurait jamais rien de bon.

 **« Une personne m'a dérobé mes plus beaux outils qui s'avèrent être aussi les plus efficaces.** , la voix du Dieu se fit soudainement plus dure et les étincelles sur sa moustache se firent plus régulières. **J'ai d'autres outils, bien entendu, mais je ne peux me permettre de les utiliser pendant un long moment : mon travail en serait définitivement endommagé. Il faut donc que je retrouve le voleur le plus vite possible mais comme je ne peux pas m'absenter de mes ateliers, j'ai besoin que quelqu'un le fasse à ma place. »**

 **« Ne pourriez-vous pas … demander cela à l'un de vos enfants ?** , prononça Benjamin d'une voix hésitante. **Nous étions en route pour la colonie et ... »**

 **« Aucun de mes enfants n'est disponible à l'heure qu'il est. Et je vous ai observé tout au long de votre voyage. Vous êtes réellement de taille à accomplir cette tâche. »**

Un court silence s'installa alors, seulement interrompu par le crépitement du feu qui continuait de brûler, aussi identique que la veille. Benjamin et Hugo échangèrent un regard inquiet, pas très sûrs de la marche à suivre …

Ils n'avaient jamais réellement mené de quêtes et étaient donc assez peu expérimentés … mais avaient-ils pour autant le droit de refuser quelque chose à un Dieu ?

 **« Vous avez une piste concernant la direction à suivre ? »** , questionna finalement Benjamin

 **« Je sais qu'il est souvent à New York pour affaires … vous n'aurez qu'à commencer par là. »** , répondit le Dieu, d'une voix étonnamment plus calme qu'auparavant.

Et sans ajouter un mot, Héphaïstos leur tourna le dos pour se diriger clopin-clopant vers le fond de la clairière où il disparut entre les arbres.

 **« Quand je dis que vous ne m'apportez que des ennuis ! »**

Et d'un geste rageur, Hugo balança son poing droit contre un arbre.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 _Le même jour,_

 _Au même endroit,_

 _12h05._

 **« Ambre ! Ambre ! Répond-moi si tu es dans le coin ! AMBRE ! »**

Mais les cris de Matthew restèrent sans réponse. Accablé, le jeune homme s'assit sur le tronc d'un arbre, la tête entre les mains. Manqués de peu. Il les avait manqué de peu, il en était sûr : une légère fumée s'échappait encore des cendres au milieu de la clairière, signe que le feu venait tout juste de s'éteindre et des traces de pas – de trois types différents, nota le demi-dieu – apparaissaient distinctement dans la neige à plusieurs endroits, comme-ci Ambre et Benjamin avaient fait les cent pas.

Depuis quand s'étaient-ils remis en route ? Matthew ne pouvait le dire précisément. Depuis une heure, peut-être deux, peut-être plus, ou peut-être moins … Mais le jeune homme doutait sérieusement de cette dernière hypothèse. Si sa sœur et ses amis étaient partis depuis un quart d'heure, ils auraient certainement entendus ses appels, la couche de neige ralentissant nettement les mouvements … A moins qu'ils n'aient utilisés un quelconque transport magique. Cette pensée ne fit qu'affliger davantage le fils d'Iris.

 _« Plus rapide … J'aurais dû être beaucoup plus rapide ! »_ , pensa-t-il avec un grognement rageur.

 **« Ce n'est peut-être pas eux, Matthew.** , suggéra Jacob, hésitant. **Cette forêt est connue pour abriter de nombreux … »**

 **« C'est eux, Jake ! Ça ne peut être qu'eux !** , s'exclama Matthew, d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il n'admettrait aucune autre hypothèse. **Cet endroit ressemble exactement à celui que j'ai vu dans mon rêve ! »**

 **« Mais alors pourquoi ne les a-t-on pas croisé en arrivant ici ? S'ils se dirigent vers la colo … »**

 **« Mais parce qu'ils ne vont pas à la colonie ! »**

Agacé, Matthew s'était levé et toisait son camarade d'un regard noir. Combien de fois devrait-il lui expliquer la situation ? Combien de temps encore faudrait-il à Jake pour comprendre ? Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile ! Ambre, sa sœur jumelle, sa petite sœur, était en danger et c'était un devoir pour lui, Matthew, d'empêcher le piège de se refermer sur elle. Il fallait la secourir, et au plus vite !

 **« Écoute, Matt.** , s'exclama Jacob après un court instant de silence, le ton beaucoup plus sûr et plus ferme qu'auparavant. **Ce n'était qu'un rêve, o.k ? Tu as fait un rêve que ton instinct de frère protecteur n'a pas du tout apprécié. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Pourquoi donc des créatures mythologiques auraient-elles décidé de piéger Ambre alors que vous n'avez appris votre condition que très récemment ? Ça n'a pas de sens. »**

 **« Pour la dernière fois, ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire, Jake. C'était un vrai rêve de demi-dieu. C'était ma mère qui m'informait du danger que court ma sœur. »**

Les bras croisés, Matthew avait détaché chaque syllabe d'un ton aussi ferme que celui de son camarade. Hors de question. Il était hors de question de faire marche-arrière et de retourner à la colonie. Ambre était en danger.

 **« Ta mère ?** , releva Jacob d'un ton à la fois sceptique et acerbe. **Elle n'a même pas pris la peine de te revendiquer ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te parlerait ? »**

Matthew eut subitement l'impression de recevoir une claque en pleine figure. Comment Jake osait-il ? Comment Jake osait-il lui balancer cela à la figure après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ? Après ce qu'il avait fait pour le protéger ?

 **« Si tu veux rentrer à la colonie pour prendre une douche bien chaude et ignorer l'horreur qui règne dans ce monde,** , déclara le fils d'Iris d'un ton étonnamment calme. **libre à toi. Je ne te retiens pas. Je n'ai nullement besoin de toi. »**

Sur ces mots, Matthew replaça son sac sur ses épaules et s'éloigna vers le fond de la clairière, là où toutes les traces de pas convergeaient.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 _Le même jour,_

 _New York City,_

 _12h09._

 **« Cela vous fera 1500 drachmes, s'il vous plaît. »** , s'exclamèrent les Sœurs Grises à l'unisson.

 **« Et passe-moi l'œil, Enyo ! C'est à mon tour maintenant ! »** , s'exclama Pemphédro

 **« Comment ça, ton tour ? Tu l'as eu hier et moi, je ne l'ai pas mis depuis deux jours ! »** , protesta Dino

Quelque peu groggy par l'expérience qu'ils venaient de vivre, Benjamin et Ambre mirent quelques instants à comprendre ce qu'on leur demandait. 1500 drachmes. Il leur fallait payer 1500 drachmes. Mais comment, par le Tartare, allaient-ils pouvoir fournir une somme pareille ?

 **« On se calme, les cocos,** murmura Hugo avec un sourire moqueur. **J'ai ce qu'il faut. »**

Et il sortit une importante poignée de drachmes de son sac.

 **« Comment se fait-il que tu en aies autant sur toi ? »** , demanda Benjamin, suspicieux alors que le fils d'Arès essayait de se faire entendre des trois sœurs qui continuaient à se chamailler.

 **« La majorité des pensionnaires de la colonie ne sont pas assez prudents.** **Eh, les grand-mères ! Vous le voulez votre argent, oui ou non ? »**

 **« Tu as volé l'argent des pensionnaires de la colo ? Sérieusement ?! »**

Benjamin affichait désormais un visage dégoûté. À l'avant, les sœurs grises avaient arrêté leur dispute et s'étaient emparées des drachmes qu'elles comptaient et recomptaient avidement.

 **« Il ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit que certains travaillent sûrement très dur pour se le procurer ? »** , continua Benjamin, d'un ton exaspéré

 **« Tout ce qui me traverse l'esprit, moi, c'est les meilleures solutions possibles pour rester en vie. »** s'exclama Hugo.

Et d'un geste brusque, il ouvrit la portière arrière et sortit.

 **« Vous venez ou vous reprenez un ticket pour les montagnes russes ? »**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 _Vingt-cinq Août 1986,_

 _Quelque part dans les rues de Phoenix,_

 _23h10._

 **« Tiens, tiens, tiens … On dirait qu'on a touché le gros lot ! »**

Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes pour le monstre qui avait attaqué Apollon dans le bar n'apparaisse devant le Dieu du Soleil et ses compagnons. Sa silhouette de fragile et vieille dame avait laissé place à un magnifique manticore aux muscles saillants et au sourire goguenard. Derrière lui, de nombreuses silhouettes aux formes diverses représentaient autant de monstres prêts à passer à l'action.

 **« Un repaire de monstres, sérieusement Apollon ?** , murmura Hermès d'un ton grinçant en gratifiant son meilleur ami d'un regard noir, la main sur son caducée **. Tu as volontairement été te fourrer chez l'ennemi ?! »**

 **« Je n'ai pas fait exprès !** , se récria le concerné alors que le manticore commençait à rôder autour d'eux, encouragé par les grognements d'impatience de ses compagnons. **Je cherchais Hécate et j'avais complètement oublié que le b... »**

 **« Hécate ? Mais pourquoi dia... »**

 **« Attention ! »** , s'écria Ambre

Avec un énième rugissement, le monstre s'était jeté sur Apollon qui eut tout juste le temps de brandir sa poêle pour échapper à une mort certaine. Ce geste, qui sonna le manticore pendant quelques instants, fut interprété par les autres monstres comme le signal de départ : avec des cris capables d'effrayer les plus grands des héros, les créatures mythologiques se jetèrent sur leurs proies, prêtes à en découdre.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 _Vingt-cinq Août 1986,_

 _Quelque part dans les rues de Phoenix,_

 _23h20._

Si vous demandiez aujourd'hui à Ambre le nom des monstres qu'elle combattit cette nuit-là, elle ne pourrait vous répondre. La jeune fille était tellement concentrée sur les gestes qu'elle avait à faire pour rester en vie qu'elle ne prêtait aucune attention à l'identité de ses agresseurs, ni même à leur nombre. Un coup d'épée par-ci, un coup de coude par-là et un coup de pied bien placé en cas de besoin, plus rien ne pouvait la distraire de ses mouvements, pas même l'odeur fétide que les monstres exhalaient. Et bien que son estomac soit plus serré que jamais, Ambre ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine excitation, l'adrénaline des derniers combats qui lui avait tant manqué : c'était définitivement lorsque sa vie était en danger que la jeune demi-déesse se sentait le plus en vie.

 **« AAAAH ! »**

Aussi silencieux qu'un félin, une drakaina avait profité du fait qu'Ambre était occupée avec une de ses compères pour l'attaquer par derrière. D'un grognement rageur, le monstre planta ses dents dans le bras de la jeune fille qui poussa un cri de douleur avant de donner le coup fatal à sa victime et de se tourner vers son agresseur. Mais la drakaina coupable de la morsure n'était déjà plus là : Hermès l'avait déjà réduite en poussière, avec l'aide de George et Martha, passés en mode laser pour le combat.

 **« Est-ce que ça va ?** , demanda précipitamment le Dieu des Messagers, inquiet, alors qu'Ambre portait une main à son bras blessé. **Tu n'as rien ? »**

La jeune fille voulut répondre que ce n'était pas ses affaires et qu'il ferait bien de se concentrer sur les quelques monstres qu'il restait, mais la langue devenue soudain pâteuse, elle ne put produire aucun son. En quelques secondes, et tandis que son cerveau en devinait tout juste la cause, son corps était devenu un véritable brasier : muscles, organes, sang. Tout semblait flamber et cela lui faisait un mal de chien. Les larmes aux yeux, les oreilles bourdonnantes et le corps parcouru de violents frissons, Ambre eut tout juste le temps de voir Apollon se précipiter vers elle avant d'être emportée dans les ténèbres.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 _Premier Janvier 1982,_

 _Quelque part près de Long Island,_

 _08h10._

 _Matthew ignorait totalement où il était. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'une véritable scène de guerre s'étendait devant lui. La neige, d'ordinaire d'un blanc immaculé, était d'une teinte rouge carmin, comme-ci un inconnu y avait pratiqué des centaines de sacrifices. Ces sacrifices – ou ces meurtres, car cela revenait pratiquement au même pour le demi-dieu – n'étaient pas directement visibles mais des détails, disséminés aux quatre coins de la clairière, ne faisaient que les rendre plus qu'évidents : des armes en tout genre,arcs poignards ou lances, côtoyaient des monts de vêtements déchirés et imbibés de sang ainsi que quelques éléments non identifiables et d'une puanteur affolante, qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler l'odeur de la chaire en décomposition. La scène était si parlante que Matthew n'avait aucun mal à imaginer l'horreur et l'intensité des combats._

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »**_ _, murmura le jeune homme, le nez pincé à cause de l'odeur qui régnait._

 _Ne pouvait-il donc pas rêver de licornes, comme tout le monde ?_

 _ **« Tu dois empêcher cela mon fils. »**_

 _Une silhouette féminine s'était matérialisée à quelques mètres de lui, le faisant sursauter. D'un air grave que Matthew ne lui connaissait pas encore, la Déesse des arcs-en-ciels continua :_

 _ **« Tu dois empêcher cela. Tu dois retrouver Ambre et ses deux amis avant qu'ils ne tombent entre ses mains. Tu dois la sauver. »**_

 _A l'entente de la dernière phrase, Matthew se rembrunit. Combien de fois sa mère allait-elle lui répéter cela ? Le jeune homme savait pertinemment que sa sœur courait un grave danger. Et cela l'angoissait déjà suffisamment ! Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'Iris le lui rappelle toutes les nuits ! A quoi bon ? Matthew s'en voulait déjà de les avoir manqués … il s'en voulait déjà de ne pas être assez rapide. Sa mère n'avait nullement besoin de le lui faire ressentir encore plus._

 _ **« Je sais ce que je dois faire, Maman.**_ _, murmura Matthew, à la fois quelque peu agacé et désespéré._ _ **Mais si au moins tu me fournissais quelques indices … ils peuvent être n'importe où à l'heure qu'il est ! Comment veux-tu que je les retrouve ? »**_

 _Il y eut un instant de flottement, comme-ci le temps s'était subitement arrêté. Matthew regarda sa mère d'un air implorant, à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse. Il voulait sauver Ambre, il le voulait désespérément. Mais par où commencer ? Dans quelle direction devait-il aller ? Il ne pouvait le deviner …_

 _Iris agita nerveusement ses nombreux bracelets aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et poussa un léger soupir. Ses yeux bleus brillaient plus qu'à l'ordinaire et un léger rictus agitait sa lèvre supérieure._

 _ **« Je n'ai pas le droit d'aider mes enfants, Matthew. Si cela avait été le cas, j'aurais déjà secouru ta sœur par moi-même, crois-moi. Mais je pense que … »**_

 _La déesse s'interrompit quelques secondes, hésitante, le regard vague. Puis elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour chasser de mauvaises pensées, et reprit, d'un ton plus assuré :_

 _ **« Mais je pense que je peux te lancer sur une dernière piste. Tu devras cependant te débrouiller seul par la suite. »**_

 _ **« D'accord, mais qu'est-ce qu … »**_

Mais déjà Matthew se réveillait, la nuque douloureuse et le front couvert de sueur. Étouffant un juron, le jeune homme se redressa, tout en maudissant mentalement le lever du soleil. Pourquoi donc se réveillait-il toujours à l'aube ? Et ce satané d'Apollon n'aurait-il pas pu attendre encore un peu avant de se mettre au travail ? A cause de lui, le fils d'Iris n'aurait jamais la réponse tant attendue …

 **« Je pense qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à me débrouiller tout seul, maintenant ...** , marmonna Matthew, définitivement contrarié. **Même si la cause est désormais per... »**

Le demi-dieu s'interrompit, surpris. Alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires pour se remettre en route, un morceau de papier avait glissé de son sac mal fermé et avait atterri à ses pieds. Un morceau de papier inconnu au bataillon. Un morceau de papier qui n'était pas là hier, il en était certain.

 _« L'indice ! »_

Le cœur battant à tout rompre et la respiration brusquement haletante, Matthew s'agenouilla lentement avant de se saisir du papier d'une main tremblante et de le retourner. Il s'agissait d'un morceau de journal, plus précisément de l'entête d'un des quotidiens américains les plus populaires.

 **« New York Times.** , prononça Matthew, et un certain soulagement était désormais perceptible dans sa voix. **Ambre et Ben sont à New York. »**

Le jeune homme savait désormais où chercher. Et il repartait plus motivé que jamais.


	6. Chapitre quatre

**Chapitre quatre** **: « Oh, oui, bien sûr. J'aurais dû laisser le venin de drakaina faire son effet, histoire que tu te retrouves au milieu des champs d'asphodèle, ce qui, bien entendu, est ton plus grand rêve. N'hésite pas à me le rappeler, la prochaine fois. »**

 _Date précise inconnue,_

 _Année 1981,_

 _Etat du Texas,_

 _Aux environs de onze heures du matin._

 **« Et moi je vous répète que vous n'irez pas ! »**

Accompagné d'un bruit sourd, le poing de Cole Jones s'abattit violemment sur la table, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents. Ce matin-là, comme tous les matins depuis une dizaine de jours déjà, Ambre et Matthew n'avaient cessé de harceler leur père à propos d'une éventuelle sortie prévue pendant le week-end et comme tous les matins, celui-ci continuait de refuser.

 **« Mais tous nos amis seront là-bas, papa !** , protesta Matthew alors qu'Ambre acquiesçait d'un signe de tête. **C'est la dernière soirée de l'année ! C'est très important pour nous ! »**

 **« Et il est très important pour moi, jeune homme, que ta sœur et toi m'aidiez aux champs. Une canicule est annoncée pour dans trois jours. Les céréales doivent donc être récoltés d'ici-là. Il en va de nos finances. »**

 **« Mais c'est une soirée, papa !** , s'exclama Ambre. **Et on ne récolte jamais les blés après dix-huit heures ! »**

Cole Jones, qui s'était retourné pour se servir du café, s'immobilisa quelques secondes à l'entente de ces protestations. Puis, se tournant de nouveau vers ses interlocuteurs, il toisa Ambre d'un regard noir et murmura, les dents serrées :

 **« Eh bien, figurez-vous que je refuse simplement que ma fille aille se fourrer entre les bras de jeunes imbéciles qui ne pensent qu'à utiliser leur outil. Je refuse que tu ailles jouer les traînées, Ambre. »**

 **« Mais … »**

Le reste de la sentence resta coincée dans la gorge de la jeune fille. Est-ce réellement ainsi que son père la percevait ? Comme une jeune fille qui ne se respectait pas et allait flirter avec les premiers venus ? Cette révélation lui fit l'effet d'une énorme gifle et le cœur meurtri, la jeune fille baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

Il s'agissait simplement d'une soirée entre amis, avec un groupe essentiellement composé de filles. Ambre avait prévu de s'y amuser, d'y rire jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre et non pas d'y perdre sa virginité, comme son père semblait le penser.

Matthew s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à en faire la remarque lorsque son père le devança, plus sombre que jamais :

 **« Votre mère m'a fait le même coup. »**

D'un geste qui trahissait sa rage, Cole jeta un sucre dans son café, si brusquement que des gouttes noires tombèrent sur le sol.

 **« Elle m'avait dit qu'elle sortait avec ses amis.** , reprit l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années tandis qu'Ambre et Matthew se rapprochaient imperceptiblement l'un de l'autre, de plus en plus inquiets. **Elle m'avait dit que ce n'étaient que des amis. Résultat, elle a eu un gosse avec l'un d'eux. Et elle m'a laissé avec vous deux sur les bras. Comme-ci je n'avais que ça à faire, que de m'occuper de deux morveux fainéants ! »**

Cole avait hurlé la dernière phrase. Sa tasse de café, qu'il tenait alors dans l'une de ses mains, se brisa sur le sol avec un bruit qui fit se crisper Ambre et Matthew. Cela n'était pas la première fois que leur père leur contait cette histoire. Les jumeaux l'avaient déjà entendu un bon nombre de fois, et à chaque fois qu'il la racontait, Cole finissait toujours dans le même état : une colère immense le submergeait, colère qu'il ne pouvait évacuer qu'en cognant, encore et encore.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 _Vingt-six Août 1986,_

 _Chambre d'Hermès et d'Apollon,_

 _Hôtel Rodwenn Hill,_

 _14h26._

 **« Non, mais je rêve !** , s'écria Apollon d'un ton acerbe, en gratifiant le plafond de la chambre d'un regard noir. **Zeus me prend réellement pour un demeuré ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? Que j'allais tomber sous le charme de ces demi-dieux et leur obéir comme un bon petit soldat juste parce qu'il s'agit de deux de mes descendants ? Non mais il serait vraiment temps qu'il redescende sur l'Olympe ! »**

 **« Si ça peut vous rassurer, je n'ai nullement envie de vous aider … »**

Ambre Jones venait de se redresser et observait les deux Olympiens, un air de léger agacement sur le visage. Les cris du Dieu du Soleil l'avaient tirée d'un mauvais cauchemar et la demi-déesse leur en aurait sans doute été reconnaissante si la douleur et l'engourdissement qui l'avaient envahie la veille ne s'étaient pas réveillés à la seconde où elle avait ouvert les yeux. Mal de tête, frissons et nausées … même la sensation de brûlures intérieures était toujours là. Moins présente, certes. Mais à coup sûr tapie dans l'ombre pour mieux réapparaître à la première occasion.

 **« J'ai toujours adoré la gratitude des demi-dieux.** , ironisa Apollon en gratifiant la jeune fille d'un regard noir. **Tu leur sauves la vie et ils restent toujours aussi agaçants … »**

 **« Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de me sauver la vie … »** , marmonna la jeune fille alors que la tête commençait à lui tourner.

 **« Oh, oui, bien sûr. J'aurais dû laisser le venin de drakaina faire son effet, histoire que tu te retrouves au milieu des champs d'asphodèle, ce qui, bien entendu, est ton plus grand rêve. N'hésite pas à me le rappeler, la prochaine fois. »**

 **« Ne le prenez pas mal, mais il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de veiller sur un gamin qui cherche toujours les ennuis. »**

 **« Com... »**

 **« Cela suffit. »**

Hermès, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors, s'avança au milieu de la pièce, bras croisés.

 **« Apollon, cesse d'être aussi désagréable, veux-tu ? Aucun de nous n'a voulu cette situation et si tu es ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'une sanction était nécessaire : ton comportement ces derniers mois fut plus qu'odieux. Et ce n'est pas en continuant ainsi que tu te rachèteras auprès de Zeus. Quant à toi, jeune fille,** continua le Dieu des Messagers en se tournant vers Ambre alors qu'Apollon lui tirait la langue, l'air renfrogné. **Je sais bien qu'Apollon peut être très agaçant la plupart du temps, mais, - et je ne cautionnerai aucune plainte de ta part, 'Pollo -** , glissa-t-il très rapidement alors que son demi-frère ouvrait la bouche, visiblement mécontent. **Mais tu dois te reposer et te mettre en colère comme tu le fais ne t'aidera pas à reprendre des forces, bien au contraire. »**

A l'entente de ces propos, Ambre esquissa une grimace. La jeune blonde n'avait jamais apprécié qu'autrui lui dise quoi faire. Elle aimait prendre ses propres décisions, faire ses propres choix et se faire dicter sa conduite, par des Dieux de surcroît, ne faisait que l'agacer davantage. Ce fut donc avec une certaine détermination dans le regard, mais avec beaucoup de difficulté – au point qu'elle eut énormément de mal à retenir des gémissements de douleur – qu'elle entreprit de se lever pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Sortir, s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre et les ignorer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, voilà tout ce dont Ambre avait besoin. Les Dieux l'avaient déjà assez mise dans le pétrin, elle ne souhaitait pas s'attirer de nouveaux ennuis : cela finissait toujours mal. Toujours. Les exceptions n'existaient pas.

Mais alors que la jeune fille avait songé à une sortie des plus frappantes, tête haute et regard noir, elle fut à nouveau secouée de violents frissons et ne put tenir correctement sur ses jambes : avec un gémissement de douleur, Ambre tomba en avant, tête la première.

 **« Pathétique.** , souffla Apollon, d'un ton sarcastique et en faisant écho, sans le savoir, aux pensées de la demi-déesse. **Et ce que tu essaies de faire maintenant l'est encore plus … »** , ajouta-t-il tandis qu'Ambre essayait tant bien que mal de ramper vers la porte, les membres douloureux.

 **« Je veux simplement aller me reposer dans ma chambre … »** , grogna la concernée, des larmes de douleur et de frustration le long de ses joues.

 **« Alors laisse-moi t'aider.** , s'empressa de déclarer Hermès qui s'était agenouillé auprès de la jeune fille, l'air passablement inquiet. **Tu n'y arriveras jamais toute seule. Tu es encore trop faible pour cela. »**

La colère et la honte qui agitaient la jeune fille depuis plusieurs minutes étaient immenses. Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'avait imaginé se retrouver dans une telle position. Elle qui souhaitait toujours donner l'impression d'une jeune femme forte et indépendante, elle qui avait décidé de ne plus jamais accorder sa confiance aux Olympiens, ni même de leur rendre un quelconque service, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à leurs pieds, totalement impuissante. C'était énervant. Très énervant. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter l'aide d'Hermès, aussi humiliant que cela pouvait être.

Alors, d'un léger mouvement de tête, Ambre ravala sa fierté et invita Hermès à l'aider.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 _Premier Janvier 1982,_

 _New York City,_

 _15h45._

 **« Et dire que j'aurais pu me trouver à la colonie et profiter de la dinde … »** , soupira Hugo Walters, d'un ton plaintif.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures que le fils d'Arès errait dans les rues de New York en compagnie d'Ambre et de Benjamin, la colère et la lassitude commençant clairement à se faire ressentir : où allaient-ils ? Que cherchaient-ils ? Pour combien de temps en avaient-ils ? Quels dangers les attendaient ? Toutes ces questions restaient désespérément sans réponse et cela avait le don de l'agacer. À quoi bon s'engager dans une quête alors qu'on ne savait absolument pas ce qu'on devait chercher ? À quoi bon s'engager dans une quête lorsqu'on ne savait vers quelle direction se tourner ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. L'attitude de ses deux camarades, qui scrutaient les moindres recoins des ruelles immondes de New York dans l'espoir d'y dénicher un quelconque indice, n'avait également aucun sens. Ces deux idiots croyaient-ils vraiment que les outils volés au Dieu des Forges allaient apparaître, là, au milieu des détritus, entourés d'une aura dorée comme pour mieux signaler leur présence ? …

 **« Walters, pour une fois, tu pourrais arrêter de te plaindre, s'il te plaît ?** , s'exclama Benjamin d'un ton agacé sans même se tourner vers le concerné. **On ne t'a pas obligé à nous suivre. Si tu veux faire demi-tour, il n'y a aucun problème. »**

 **« Aucun problème ? Je te signale que c'est un Dieu qui nous a attribué cette quête, White ! Je n'ai pas envie de finir en pâtée pour chien des Enfers juste pour avoir désobéi à ses ordres débiles. »**

 **« Alors arrête de te plaindre, veux-tu ?** , réitéra Ben tandis qu'un grondement de tonnerre retentissait soudainement et que le ciel s'assombrissait pendant quelques infimes secondes. **Et ouvre l'œil. On ne doit passer à côté d'un quelconque indice. »**

 **« Ouvrir l'œil ?** , souffla Hugo, définitivement renfrogné. **Alors on va réellement se taper toute cette fichue ville à pieds ? Ce n'est pas une semaine qu'il va nous falloir, mais une année entière ! »**

 **« Parce que tu vois d'autres choses à faire peut-être ? Vas-y, dis-nous, nous sommes ouverts à toute proposition. »**

Les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient désormais l'un en face de l'autre, le regard noir.

Les poings serrés, Benjamin, d'ordinaire pacifique et patient en bon fils d'Aphrodite qu'il était, devait faire un effort considérable pour ne pas balancer l'un de ses poings sur le nez du fils du Dieu de la Guerre. Non mais vraiment ! Hugo allait-il longtemps continuer ainsi ? Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi désagréable ? Personne ne l'avait obligé à les suivre ! Et s'il trouvait leur conduite totalement stupide, pourquoi ne proposait-il pas lui-même une autre solution au lieu de ronchonner tout seul dans son coin ? N'était-ce pas lui qui avait déclaré le jour de leur rencontre que les demi-dieux devaient se serrer les coudes ?

Un court silence s'installa entre nos protagonistes, simplement rompu par les grognements des passants mécontents.

 _Ces sales gamins, toujours à stationner là où il ne fallait pas !_

 **« Alors, une suggestion ? »** , réitéra Benjamin d'un ton agressif.

Le jeune homme était légèrement plus grand que Hugo qui essayait de compenser cet écart en bombant le torse, histoire de paraître le plus imposant possible.

 _Ridicule. Totalement ridicule._

 **« Je pense qu'on devrait faire une pause.** , déclara Ambre qui se tenait légèrement à l'écart, alors que Hugo s'apprêtait à répondre, poings serrés. **Pourquoi ne pas trouver un hôtel ? Cela fait des jours que l'on ne s'est pas réellement reposés et une pause de quelques jours ne ferait de mal à personne. Bien au contraire. »** , murmura-t-elle, le regard inquiet.

 **« Et tu vas payer avec quel argent, Blondie ?** , cracha Hugo en lui jetant un regard méprisant. **Si tu penses pouvoir payer le proprio en nature, tu te trompes lourdement ! »**

 **« Tu vas la laisser tranquille, oui !** **Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à la fin ? Tu as avalé ton p'tit déj' de travers ? »**

 **« Les garçons ! »**

D'une tape sur l'épaule et d'un coup de coude dans les côtes, la fille d'Iris attira l'attention de ses deux camarades avant de pointer le doigt devant elle, une certaine frayeur transparaissant sur le visage : de l'autre côté de la rue, entièrement vêtu de noir et le visage caché sous un capuchon, un individu se tenait appuyé contre le mur en brique d'une boutique de vêtements, l'air nonchalant. Il aurait pu passer pour un voyou ordinaire si une pancarte à ses pieds n'avait pas fait frissonner Ambre. Écrite en majuscules rouges, la demande de l'homme était des plus claires : « RECHERCHE BENJAMIN WHITE, AMBRE JONES ET HUGO WALTERS. SI VOUS ÊTES DANS LE COIN, VEUILLEZ ME SUIVRE. »

Le repos allait visiblement devoir attendre.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 _Quelques minutes plus tard,_

 _Toujours dans les rues de New-York._

 **« Ça ne me plaît pas. Ça ne me plaît absolument pas. »**

Un quart d'heure. Un quart d'heure que nos jeunes demi-dieux suivaient le mystérieux individu et cela ne semblait pas améliorer l'humeur du fils d'Arès. Pour tout dire, il semblait que les humeurs de nos trois protagonistes s'étaient particulièrement dégradées depuis qu'ils avaient changé de trottoir et s'étaient adressés à celui qui les cherchait. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, ne se montrait pas particulièrement loquace, se contentant de leur jeter un regard derrière ses lunettes, ce qui n'aidait pas à la détente des héros. Où les emmenait-il ? Cette question attendait toujours sa réponse, l'homme restant silencieux à chaque fois que Benjamin et Ambre tentaient une nouvelle approche. Quel type de regard se cachait derrière ces lunettes ? Leur nouveau camarade les fusillait-il du regard ou les couvait-il, au contraire, d'un regard bienveillant ? Cette question-ci restait également sans réponse et Hugo se serait déjà jeté sur l'homme au blouson noir si ce dernier ne dégageait pas une aura puissante et inquiétante. S'agissait-il d'un Dieu ou d'un Monstre ? Ça, Hugo était prêt à parier qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à le savoir …

 **« On va réellement le suivre jusqu'au bout ?,** demanda-t-il à Benjamin alors qu'ils marchaient toujours vers une destination inconnue.

 **« Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre.** , lui répondit le fils d'Aphrodite dans un murmure, plus aucune trace de colère visible dans son expression. **Tu as vu la puissance qu'il dégage ? On n'est pas vraiment de taille à … outch, désolé ! »** , s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter tandis qu'Ambre laissait échapper un léger cri de douleur.

Occupés comme ils étaient, Benjamin et Hugo n'avaient pas vu que l'homme s'était arrêté et avaient donc percuté Ambre de plein fouet, manquant de la faire tomber à la renverse.

Ils étaient désormais arrivés dans une ruelle sombre d'où s'échappait une légère puanteur. Des déchets en tous genre étaient éparpillés sur le sol et une porte en bois faisait face à notre groupe. Visiblement très ancienne, elle semblait rongée par l'humidité et sa serrure était envahie par de la mousse. Nos héros n'eurent pas le temps de se demander s'il leur fallait réellement entrer là-dedans que, déjà, leur guide ouvrait la porte d'un geste rapide.

 **« Veuillez entrer. »** , ordonna-t-il d'une voix aux accents très mécaniques, tel un robot autoritaire.

 **« Heu … Ne le prend pas mal, mon gars** , commença Hugo après un court instant de silence tandis que l'automate attendait encore, le bras tendu vers la porte, comme pour les inciter à entrer. **Mais ça ne donne pas vraiment envie ton truc … et si tu nous disais plutôt ce que tu attendais de nous ? Je suis sûr qu'on pourra ensuite se programmer une soirée ensemble par la suite. Mais pour l'heure, on a une quête à effectuer et … »**

 **« Veuillez entrer. »** , l'interrompit le guide, immobile.

Son ton s'était durci et son aura semblait désormais plus forte, plus menaçante.

Inquiets, les demi-dieux échangèrent des regards. Chacun savait qu'il était plus que temps de sortir les armes. Mais comment procéder ? Étaient-ils assez puissants pour vaincre cet individu qui semblait posséder nombre de pouvoirs ? Un imperceptible hochement de la tête de la part de Benjamin les décida finalement à passer à l'action. Mais à peine avaient-ils mis la main sur leurs différentes armes que l'homme en noir poussa un feulement et, à leur plus grande surprise, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans la pièce, comme poussés par une force invisible, la porte se refermant violemment derrière eux.

Du haut de l'Olympe, une silhouette ne put alors retenir un léger ricanement. Enfin ! Il allait enfin pouvoir réaliser ce qu'il attendait depuis maintenant des millénaires ! Il allait enfin pouvoir _lui_ donner une bonne leçon ! Quelle joie ! Et que tout cela était excitant !

Un sourire des plus cruels, et qui aurait surpris n'importe quel confrère, apparut alors sur son visage. Il avait tellement hâte de commencer.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce quatrième chapitre – qui est plus court que les autres, soit dit en passant - vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Cela m'aide à progresser.**

 **Merci à toutes celles/tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction. Vous ne savez pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir et à quel point je tiens à cette histoire …**

 **Lulu-Folle, je suis contente de savoir que cette nouvelle version te plaît ! J'espère que c'est toujours le cas avec ce chapitre !**

 **Bisous à tous,**

 **SP17.**


	7. Chapitre cinq

**Chapitre cinq** **:**

 **Bonjour, Bonjoooouuur !**

 **Tout d'abord, je voudrais (encore) m'excuser pour mon manque de régularité : la fin d'année n'a pas été facile et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup écrire ces derniers temps.**

 **Ensuite, je voudrais faire part de ma compassion et de tout mon soutien à tous ceux qui ont encore des examens à passer ou/et qui sont dans l'attente des résultats : Que la force soit avec vous, mes très chers amis ! Je suis sûre que vous allez/avez tout déchiré/er !**

 **Je reviens aujourd'hui avec le cinquième chapitre. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais plusieurs indices sur le sort de ce pauvre Benjamin White sont disséminés dans ce chapitre. Trouverez-vous le coupable ? Faites moi part de vos suggestions en commentaire :) !**

 **Je m'excuse par avance des quelques fautes qui pourraient venir perturber votre lecture … il y en a toujours une ou deux qui échappent à la relecture ^^.**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira – n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif – et que vous passerez un bon moment en compagnie d'Apollon, d'Hermès, des jumeaux ou encore de ce si sympathique Hugo !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **SP17.**

 **Mila : Je suis contente que cette réécriture te plaise :) L'ancienne version commençait à partir en cacahuètes et, comme je tiens énormément à cette fanfiction, je voulais repartir sur de bonnes bases ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances :) je te souhaite, en tout cas, une bonne lecture :).**

 **Un nouveau chapitre de On the Other Side est disponible, by the way ;)**

 _15 Septembre 1986,_

 _Cantine scolaire,_

 _Lycée Privé de Phoenix,_

 _12h25._

 **« Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas le fixer toute la journée avec ce regard meurtrier qu'il va disparaître, tu sais … »** , s'exclama Jade

Pour toute réponse, Ambre laissa échapper un grognement. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que la jeune fille devait se coltiner Hermès et Apollon au quotidien et la situation s'avérait être pire que ce qu'elle avait auparavant imaginé. Non seulement le Dieu du Soleil était narcissique, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire constamment des remarques sur l'attitude et les choix d'Ambre et de Matthew. La jeune blonde avait l'impression qu'il considérait les mortels comme des êtres extrêmement inférieurs à lui et qu'il cherchait à tout prix à le faire savoir par ses remarques cinglantes et ses regards méprisants envers elle et son frère.

Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était Hermès. Ambre ne savait pas à quel jeu le Dieu des Voyageurs s'adonnait mais son attitude commençait réellement à l'ennuyer : agissait-il aussi gentiment avec eux parce qu'il avait tout simplement peur que Matthew et elle ne l'aident pas à calmer Apollon si ce dernier se mettait en tête de mettre s'en dessus dessous le monde des mortels ou était-il réellement sincère ? Les Dieux pouvaient-ils l'être ? Pourquoi cherchait-il autant à parler à la jeune fille ? N'avait-elle pas été assez claire sur ses sentiments envers les Olympiens ? Aucune bonne relation n'était possible. Pas même le moindre petit soupçon de sympathie. Pas même pour faciliter la mission du Dieu vis à vis d'Apollon.

 **« C'est dégoûtant … »** , maugréa Hugo Walters en regardant d'un air profondément contrarié le bout de viande qui se tenait au bout de sa fourchette.

 **« Moi, je trouve ça plutôt pas mal. »** , rétorqua Samantha Connors, avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

 **« En même temps, quand on voit ton style vestimentaire, on ne peut pas dire que tu aies bon goût. »**

 **« Hugo !** , s'écria Lisa, outrée, alors que Samantha baissait la tête, comme honteuse. **Arrête, enfin ! Samantha est notre amie ! »**

 **« Samantha est juste un vieil animal estropié et rejeté qui t'a fait pitié ! Amie, tu dis ? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir de grandes discussions ni de points communs, pourtant. Tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est nous suivre tout au long de la journée comme un vieux chien-chien collant et monstrueusement bien éduqué ! »**

Ambre ne pouvait dire qui, de Lisa ou de Hugo, était le plus énervé. Les deux jeunes gens se tenaient désormais debout et se faisaient face, se jetant mutuellement des regards meurtriers. À côté d'eux, Jade, Matthew et Ambre, assis à leur place respective, regardaient cet affrontement avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de profonde lassitude : les disputes entre la fille d'Aphrodite et le fils d'Arès étaient plus que fréquentes et les trois adolescents ne préféraient pas s'en mêler. Ils préféreraient même totalement les ignorer si fermer les yeux sur cela ne s'avérait pas aussi dangereux : Hugo s'était déjà montré assez violent et il était hors de question de le laisser blesser Lisa d'une quelconque façon. Le mieux à faire, était donc d'attendre que la tempête se calme, tout en étant à l'affût du moindre glissement de terrain.

Fière de l'expression qu'elle venait de trouver, Ambre ne put retenir un léger sourire avant de jeter un coup d'oeil plein de compassion à Samantha, qui regardait toujours aussi fixement son assiette, le dos légèrement courbé.

Samantha était arrivée cette année au lycée et le hasard avait fait qu'elle soit dans la même classe qu'Ambre et ses amis. Son look quelque peu particulier – un mélange entre le look gothique et les années 30 – ainsi que sa manière de s'exprimer assez familière, avaient pour effet que la jeune fille était souvent perçue comme un être étrange et non-approchable par la majorité de ses camarades. Seule Lisa avait eu l'audace de s'approcher et de lui parler lors de la rentrée des classes, provoquant des hoquets de surprise chez les élèves les plus populaires. Mais la fille d'Aphrodite n'en avait que faire. Ou plutôt, leur groupe d'amis – mis à part Hugo, qui s'occupait un peu trop de sa réputation au goût d'Ambre – s'en fichait. Car, après tout, tous les cinq étaient loin d'être célèbres et adulés au sein du lycée : fréquemment évités, toujours regardés avec suspicion, le groupe était dit doté d'une aura bizarre, peu sympathique. Une rumeur affirmait même qu'il se passait régulièrement des choses étranges et inexplicables en leur présence. Une idée pas tellement fausse que cela et que les jeunes gens n'avaient jamais cherché à démentir : moins il y avait de monde qui gravitait autour d'eux, plus ils pouvaient respirer : devoir cacher sa vraie nature et faire attention à ne pas user de se aptitudes lors des heures de classe était déjà sacrément difficile, ils ne se voyaient pas avoir une connaissance 100 % mortelle et devoir ainsi faire cet effort de discrétion au quotidien, les week-ends et lors des soirées entre amis. Ce serait beaucoup trop.

Seul Hugo ne semblait pas s'accommoder à cette situation : alors qu'il souhaitait préserver une aussi bonne réputation que possible et était prêt à lâcher ses amis au moindre faux pas de leur part, Ambre le surprenait également régulièrement à regarder en direction de l'équipe de football américain du lycé fille d'Iris savait qu'il souhaitait en faire partie. Mais le jeune homme avait hérité sa force physique du côté divin de la famille : un placage de sa part pouvait s'avérait extrêmement dangereux pour ses adversaires. Alors Hugo passait ses week-ends à regarder des matchs de championnat en boucle et ses soirées à assister aux entraînements. Cependant, il était régulièrement moqué et viré par les joueurs à cause de sa réputation de loser. Et ça, le fils d'Arès le vivait très mal : il voulait faire partie de cette élite adulée par la foule et entamer une carrière de footballeur professionnel. Il désirait sans cesse se détacher de ce groupe de bras cassés qui l'accompagnait au quotidien. Mais une promesse l'en empêchait. Et cela le rendait encore plus furieux.

 **« Ambre ? Ambre, tu viens ? »**

La voix de son frère ainsi qu'une main tapant doucement son épaule, ramena Ambre à la réalité. Avec un léger sursaut, la jeune fille cligna précipitamment des yeux et regarda autour d'elle, légèrement décontenancée. Hugo et Lisa avaient disparus – où étaient-ils donc passés ? - et Matthew, Jade et Samantha l'observaient, sourcils froncés pour les uns, franche curiosité pour l'autre.

 **« Ils sont sortis. Bertrand les a fichu dehors.** , déclara Matthew en percevant le trouble chez sa sœur et en désignant le cuisinier au ventre bedonnant et aux airs de bouledogue affamé qui surveillait l'ensemble des lycéens attablés, la moustache frétillante et les poings serrés, à l'affût de tout comportement suspect. **Tu connais le refrain : « Si vous levez vos fesses une fois attablés, c'est pour f***re le camp d'ici ! »** », ajouta le jeune homme en essayant d'adopter la voix bourrue du cuisinier.

Ce semblant d'imitation arracha un sourire à la jeune fille qui, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, se leva, prit son plateau et suivit ses camarades vers la sortie.

 **« Tout va bien ?** , s'enquit son frère alors qu'ils déposaient leur plateau à l'endroit adapté et sortaient sous un magnifique soleil de fin d'été. **Tu as l'air … plutôt perturbée. Perdue. »**

 **« Toute cette histoire me fait peur.,** soupira Ambre qui ralentit la cadence, préférant que Jade et Samantha n'entendent pas. **Hugo et les Dieux Olympiens sont des aimants à problèmes. Et Hugo a de plus en plus envie de nous lâcher. S'il découvre qui est réellement Fred … il pétera un plomb et on le perdra. Et alors ce serait … »**

 **« Ce serait une catastrophe. Je sais.** , l'interrompit Matthew, le regard inquiet fixé sur Lisa et Hugo qui continuaient leur combat de regards meurtriers dans la cour. **Mais t'en fais pas, va. On fera tout pour que le serment ne soit pas rompu. Je te le promets. »**

Sur ces mots, qu'il savait loin d'être réconfortants, Matthew serra brièvement mais fermement la main d'Ambre, et tous deux rejoignirent leurs amis, l'esprit bouillonnant.

 **OoOoOo**

 _15 Septembre 1986,_

 _Salle 203,_

 _Lycée Privé de Phoenix,_

 _15h13._

Le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge devenait presque insupportable pour Ambre Jones : plus les secondes passaient, plus la jeune fille avait la terrible envie de décrocher l'objet du mur et de l'envoyer valser à travers la pièce. Il était déjà assez énervant de ne pas réussir à terminer le premier exercice, il était inutile qu'une quelconque machinerie ne lui rappelle l'écoulement du temps et, avec lui, l'envol de tout espoir de réussite !

Avec un discret soupir, la jeune blonde se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et lâcha son crayon gris. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Ambre avait toujours était une quiche en mathématiques, et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Elle avait persévéré tout au long de ses années collège et des deux premières années de lycée. En vain. La jeune fille n'avait jamais plus que « C » à ses évaluations et cela commençait sérieusement à la décourager : comment espérer pouvoir exercer le métier de ses rêves si elle n'améliorait pas son niveau dans cette matière ? Ce n'était pas que le métier en question soit directement relié aux mathématiques, mais cette matière était tout de même importante pour la suite de ses études, et cela déprimait profondément la jeune fille. Être recalée juste pour sa piètre moyenne en maths, quelle galère !

 _« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu déprimes_ , fit soudainement une voix masculine, d'un ton qui se voulait à la fois agacé et bienveillant, dans son esprit. _Tu as réellement les capacités pour réussir. Ton raisonnement est bon depuis le début. Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à gommer chaque calcul que tu fais ? »_

 _« Et pourquoi vous entêtez-vous à vouloir me parler ?_ , pensa rageusement Ambre, une fois la surprise passée. _Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec vous ! »_

 _« Je veux juste t'aider, Ambre._ , lui répondit Hermès alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau du professeur de Mathématiques, Monsieur Thompson, pour que celui-ci vérifie ses exercices. _C'est tout. »_

 _« Eh bien, vous auriez dû y penser avant. Vous auriez dû intervenir lors du conseil, puisque, apparemment, vous aviez si envie de le faire ! »_

Cette remarque heurta de plein fouet le Dieu des Voyageurs qui lâcha un soupir emprunt de tristesse et rejoignit sa place la tête basse, n'entendant même pas le professeur le féliciter pour avoir terminé la quinzaine d'exercices en moins d'un quart d'heure.

Son bref échange avec la fille d'Iris venait de réveiller son sentiment de culpabilité qui, revenu dans un coin sombre de son esprit depuis qu'il avait été nommé pour garder un œil sur Apollon et donc ainsi fréquenter tous les jours les demi-dieux dont il avait pourri la vie, le prenait désormais de nouveau à la gorge et lui remémorait ainsi sans pitié l'odieux silence dont il avait fait preuve lorsque que Matthew et Ambre Jones étaient venus porter plainte contre l'un des Olympiens.

Le Dieu avait été particulièrement touché par leur histoire et avait profondément eu envie de lever la main lors de la délibération. C'était ce que Poséidon, Déméter, Dionysos, Aphrodite, Athéna et Artémis avaient d'ailleurs fait. C'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire, lui aussi. C'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire pour que les deux demi-dieux qui avaient perdu leur meilleur ami puissent un tant soit peu être consolés : à sept contre cinq, la majorité l'aurait emporté et un réel procès aurait débuté. Le coupable aurait été puni et Benjamin White aurait eu la reconnaissance et l'enterrement qu'il méritait. Mais il avait fallu qu'il jette un rapide coup d'oeil vers le coupable pour qu'une petite hésitation vienne semer le trouble dans ses résolutions : était-ce réellement un acte volontaire ou l'Olympien avait-il succombé à l'immense vague de jalousie qui menaçait de le renverser depuis plusieurs millénaires ? Connaissant son quotidien plus que difficile, pouvait-on le blâmer pour cela ? Il n'avait jamais eu une vie facile. Devait-on y rajouter un châtiment ? Et puis, une sanction envers l'un d'entre eux ne risquait-il pas de menacer l'équilibre précaire qu'avaient finalement trouvé les Olympiens ?

La pitié et la peur d'une guerre civile interminable, voilà ce qui avait fait voler en éclats la décision du Dieu. Voilà ce qui avait poussé Hermès à laisser son bras droit posé sur le gauche et à afficher un visage froid et sévère alors même qu'à l'intérieur de lui-même, tandis qu'il croisait le regard désespéré, douloureux et infiniment triste d'Ambre, tout s'était révolté et lui avait hurlé de lever la main. Mais il avait tenu et le procès n'avait pas eu lieu. Des vies avaient été brisées, un héros définitivement oublié et un rendez-vous chez le meilleur psychologue des États-Unis avait été pris. Un p***** de rendez-vous chez le psychologue.

Hermès avait pris la mauvaise décision. L'une des pires décisions de son existence et il s'en voudrait toute sa vie, c'était une certitude. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait désormais, c'était aider Ambre à se reconstruire, à être un tant soit peu heureuse. Car, des regards brisés qu'il avait aperçu, c'était sans nul doute celui de la jeune fille qui l'avait le plus marqué.

 _« … et je me demande si … oui, elle doit avoir un copain, c'est une certitude. Mais qui pourrait résister au beau gosse que je suis ? Personne de réellement sensé … oui .. je n'aurais définitivement pas de difficultés à la charmer … une courte poésie de mon crû, un restaurant des plus romantiques et un petit peu de lyre et elle se… »_

 _« Apollon, pour une fois, tu peux te concentrer sur ton travail au lieu de reluquer la jeune fille assise devant toi ? Ça changerait. »_ , pensa rageusement Hermès en fusillant son demi-frère du regard.

 **OoOoOo**

 _15 Septembre 1986,_

 _Salle 203,_

 _Lycée Privé de Phoenix,_

 _17h03._

 **« Curtis, Ambre, venez-là s'il vous plaît. »**

La voix de son professeur coupa Ambre dans son élan : alors que la jeune fille se voyait déjà dans le couloir, discutant tranquillement avec son jumeau, libérée de tout exercice de maths jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, la demande de Monsieur Thompson la surprit, à tel point qu'elle pilla net et provoqua un léger carambolage à l'entrée de la pièce. Imperméable aux grognements et jurons que lâchèrent les camarades qui l'avaient heurtée de plein fouet, Ambre resta quelques instants immobile, le coeur battant la chamade : la fille d'Iris n'avait jamais apprécié être appelée par un de ses professeurs à la fin d'un cours. D'ailleurs, qui aimait ? Cela était toujours signe d'ennuis et même si le ton de Monsieur Thompson n'avait rien de sec ni d'agressif, la jeune fille craignait le pire : rien n'était positif lorsqu'un Dieu y était mêlé.

 **« Ambre ? Venez, s'il vous plaît. »** , réitéra le professeur de Mathématiques, d'un ton aussi calme qu'auparavant.

L'estomac noué, Ambre jeta un coup d'oeil à son jumeau – qui paraissait aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle – et, tout en se tordant nerveusement les mains, se retourna et avança à pas lents jusqu'au bureau du professeur.

 **« Cela ne durera pas longtemps, ne vous inquiétez pas.** , déclara ce dernier, Ambre et Hermès désormais face à lui. **Et ce ne sera pas non plus douloureux**., ajouta-t-il avec un fin sourire en notant le soudain malaise de la demi-déesse. **Nul besoin de stresser ainsi, Ambre. »**

Puis, après un court instant de silence :

 **« Cela ne fait que deux semaines que vous êtes arrivé, Curtis** , s'exclama-t-il en regardant le concerné. **Mais vos résultats en mathématiques sont impressionnants. Avez-vous un projet professionnel particulier ? »**

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles Ambre crut percevoir une once de panique dans le regard du Dieu des Voyageurs. Vraisemblablement, Hermès ne s'était pas préparé à avoir une quelconque interaction avec un professeur.

 **« Eh bien, je … je n'ai pas encore de projet très défini, j'ai plusieurs idées en tête. Ce serait majoritairement dans le secteur du voyage. »**

 _« Noooon, sans blague ? Étonnant pour un Dieu des Voyageurs ! Il aurait pu également très bien dire bandit de grand chemin, vu qu'il protège tous ceux qui prennent la route. Mais bon, ça n'aurait sûrement pas plu au prof…. »_

Si Hermès avait conscience de ce que Ambre était en train de penser, il n'en laissait strictement rien paraître. Les bras le long du corps, son sac à dos sur une épaule, le regard rivé sur le professeur et le visage impassible, l'Olympien incarnait en cet instant même le prototype de l'élève attentif et posé.

 **« Je vois. Vous avez encore quelques mois pour y réfléchir mais ne traînez tout de même pas trop. Les inscriptions à l'université vont vite arriver. »**

 _« Il nous a réellement fait venir pour discuter orientation ? »_

 **« Maintenant, Curtis, j'aurais un service à vous demander. Accepteriez-vous de donner des cours de soutien à Ambre, ici présente ? Cette jeune fille rencontre quelques difficultés dans cette matière et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle passe à côté de son avenir juste pour cela. Vous penserez que cela serait possible ? Je ne vous demande pas d'y passer votre temps libre : je pense sincèrement que deux heures par semaine serait amplement suffisant. »**

 **« Pardon ?! »**

Cette exclamation emprunte de surprise et de colère échappa à la jeune fille. Quelque peu honteuse, mais bouillonnant intérieurement – Pour qui ce prof se prenait-il ? Il aurait pu lui demander son avis avant, non ? Et puis, elle n'avait aucune d'envie de passer deux heures par semaine en compagnie d'un Olympien qui souhaitait la réconcilier avec le monde mythologique. Plutôt se faire dévorer par un manticore que subir cette intolérable torture ! -, Ambre miT une main devant sa bouche et murmura un faible « **excusez-moi** » sous les regards surpris de ses deux interlocuteurs.

 **« C'est que …, enfin, c'est très gentil à vous de proposer cela, professeur** , reprit-elle d'une voix hésitante alors qu'un étrange silence s'était installé dans la pièce. **Mais … Mais je pense pouvoir me débrouil… »**

 **« Je serais ravi d'aider Ambre, Monsieur.** , l'interrompit Hermès, une drôle d'étincelle dans le regard et un léger sourire aux lèvres. **Le mercredi après-midi de 14 heures à 16 heures, ça t'irait ? »** , ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la concernée.

Ambre se contenta de hausser les épaules tout en lui jetant un regard noir. L'envie d'étrangler le professeur de mathématiques était forte mais Ambre savait pertinemment que les conséquences d'un tel acte pouvaient être terribles : les sanctions pouvaient être lourdes et la jeune fille n'avait pas très envie d'être privée de l'université de ses rêves pour avoir cédé à la colère. Peut-être se vengerait-elle sur Hermès. Elle le croisait tous les jours dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, elle trouverait bien un moyen de l'enfermer toute une semaine dans une pièce. Ou de l'assommer et de le laisser K.O pendant plusieurs jours. Ou de l'empoisonner. Pouvait-on empoisonner un Dieu ? C'était une question sur laquelle Ambre allait devoir se pencher.

 **« Bien, si tout le monde semble d'accord**., déclara Monsieur Thompson après quelques minutes de silence. **Vous pouvez disposer. Bon week-end à tous les deux ! »**

 **« Merci, à vous aussi, professeur. »** , répondirent simultanément Hermès et Ambre, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer la jeune demi-déesse.

Le visage fermé, toujours assez énervée, Ambre quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, restant aussi imperméable que possible aux appels d'Hermès, qui souhaitait lui parler.

 _« Vous avez peut-être réussi votre coup_ , pensa-t-elle fortement en accélérant la cadence tandis qu'Hermès l'appelait une énième fois. _Mais je vous garantie que vous n'arriverez pas à me retourner le cerveau aussi facilement, sombre idiot ! »_

 **OoOoOo**

 _1982,_

 _Quelque part dans les rues de New York,_

 _Date et heure précises inconnues._

Ambre ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ses compagnons et elle étaient enfermés dans cette sombre pièce. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son estomac commençait à grogner et qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu la gorge aussi sèche : depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas grignoté et bu quelque chose ? Là encore, aucun moyen de le savoir. Ses amis et elle avaient terminé leurs provisions peu de temps après avoir été enfermés et cela lui semblait être une éternité.

 **« A votre avis, ça fait combien de temps que l'on est enfermés ici ? »,** demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Benjamin et de Hugo, dont elle ne distinguait que les silhouettes.

Elle avait eu quelques difficultés à articuler et sa gorge avait émis un bruit rauque, cassé, ses cordes vocales lui étant douloureuses.

 **« Je ne sais pas … deux ou trois jours, peut-être. »** , lui répondit Benjamin White d'une voix presque aussi enrouée que la sienne. **Je ne comprends pas à quoi ça rime, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi nous enfermer ici ? Les monstres ont plus l'habitude de nous dévorer ou de nous torturer lentement pour ensuite nous cuire façon poulet rôti que de nous laisser enfermés dans une pièce. »**

 **« Ils sont déjà en train de nous torturer, White.** , s'exclama une voix étrangement grave et teintée d'agacement, qu'Ambre identifia comme celle de Hugo. **Ils sont en train de nous assoiffer et de nous affamer. Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, je commence à crever de faim. »**

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, son estomac émit quelques grognements, aussitôt imité par ceux de ses camarades.

 **« Si tu n'avais pas englouti la dernière ration de nourriture d'un seul coup, peut-être que … »** , commença Ambre, dont l'estomac se contracta douloureusement à la simple pensée du délicieux sandwich au poulet qui avait fini sa course dans l'estomac du fils d'Arès.

 _Si seulement Benjamin et elle lui avaient trouvé une meilleure cachette ..._

 **« … Peut-être qu'on en … »**

 **« J'avais faim, Barbie ! Et quand j'ai faim, j'ai faim.** , l'interrompit Hugo d'un ton sec qui laissait entendre qu'aucune discussion n'était possible. **De plus,** ajouta-t-il, tentant peut-être de trouver un meilleur argument, en vain. **Je ne pensais pas qu'on allait rester ici aussi longtemps. Mais comme vous n'êtes visiblement pas motivés à trouver une quelconque sortie … »**

 **« Excuse-nous ?!** , s'écria Benjamin. **Qui a passé je ne sais combien d'heures à fouiller la pièce, hein ? C'est nous, je te signale ! »**

Le fils d'Aphrodite se mettait rarement en colère mais l'attitude du fils d'Arès commençait réellement à l'agacer : depuis qu'une espèce d'automate avait réussi à les enfermer dans ce qui semblait être une ancienne remise envahie par l'humidité, Hugo ne cessait de faire preuve de mauvais caractère et d'une certaine vacherie. Alors qu'Ambre et Benjamin avaient retourné l'endroit dans l'espoir de trouver une quelconque solution, alors que tous deux s'étaient cognés contre ils ne savaient combien de murs dans l'espoir de trouver une issue, alors qu'ils s'étaient épuisés, en vain, pour trouver une porte, un tunnel ou un simple trou qui aurait pu leur permettre de retrouver leur liberté, Hugo était resté assis à sa place, préférant jouer les pessimistes en leur répétant toutes les cinq secondes qu'ils étaient foutus et que jamais ils ne ressortiraient d'ici de leur vivant. Et voilà que, maintenant, il traitait Ambre et Benjamin de fainéants ? Le fils d'Aphrodite avait une forte envie de lui casser le nez. Mais la violence ne résolvait jamais rien. Jamais. Alors, d'un geste rageur, Benjamin se contenta de lancer son bonnet au visage de son camarade qui étouffa un juron.

 **« Dis-le nous, si tu as une suggestion.** , grogna-t-il ensuite, fusillant Hugo du regard même si, à cause de l'obscurité, le concerné ne pouvait le voir. **J'aurais bien essayé d'enjôler notre garde, sauf que, comble de l'ironie, nous n'en n'avons auc … »**

Le fils d'Aphrodite s'interrompit, soudainement sur ses gardes : des bruits de pas venus de l'extérieur venaient de se faire entendre, laissant envisager la possibilité que quelqu'un venait leur rendre visite. D'un geste silencieux et rapide, Benjamin glissa sa main dans son sac et en sortit son poignard, bientôt imité par ses deux compagnons. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, l'étrange robot d'acier avait, semblait-il, oublié de leur confisquer leurs armes et, si une occasion de fuir se présentait, il était hors de question que les demi-dieux la laissent passer : ils avaient déjà été assez stupides pour suivre un robot inconnu pour qui leur identité n'était pas un secret, ils n'allaient pas non plus rester sur place, sages et dociles, si leur ravisseur ouvrait la porte.

 **« Vous êtes prêts, les gars ? »** , chuchota Benjamin

A l'extérieur, les bruits de pas se rapprochaient, étrangement irréguliers. La personne qui venait à leur encontre boitait-elle ? Avait-elle une jambe qu'elle ne pouvait plus plier et qu'elle était donc dans l'obligation de traîner sur le sol ? C'était en tout cas l'impression que le bruit pouvait donner. Mais, Benjamin, Ambre et Hugo étaient trop concentrés sur le fait qu'ils allaient devoir agir très rapidement pour prêter attention à un tel détail.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent et une clé tourna dans la serrure. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, une main serrée sur leur arme respective, les trois demi-dieux se jetèrent mutuellement un coup d'oeil avant de bondir sur l'inconnu qui venait d'ouvrir la porte dans un grincement.

 **« AAAAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHH ! »**

 **La suite très bientôt :) !**


	8. Chapitre six

**Chapitre six :**

 **Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous, cela dépend (évidement) de l'heure où vous lisez ceci !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, que la fin d'année scolaire a été sympa avec vous et que vous passez de bonnes vacances :) !**

 **Je reviens aujourd'hui avec le sixième chapitre de cette petite fanfiction. Je suis plutôt mitigée mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ! c'est un chapitre exclusivement centré sur le passé d'Ambre et de Matthew mais ne vous en faites pas : le présent (1986) reviendra en force dans le prochain chapitre ! :)** **(et avec lui, quelques petites scènes Hermy/Flambi plutôt intéressantes ;))**

 **Je m'excuse des quelques fautes d'orthographe qui pourraient s'être glissées à l'intérieur de ce petit chapitre et je m'excuse également de l'attente due à quelques petits soucis de santé.**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture tout en vous remerciant grandement d'être présents ! Je vous adooooore et vous fais plein de bisous !**

 **Bonne soirée/journée/aprem à vous,**

 **SP17.**

 **Yona : Je n'abandonne évidemment pas la fiction et je te prie de m'excuser pour les attentes qui peuvent être longues :/. il n'est parfois pas facile de gérer les études, l'écriture et la vie en elle-même en même temps et j'essaie tant bien que mal de poster dès que je peux ^^.**

 **Je suis contente que la fiction te plaise autant et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas :)**

 _Date précise inconnue,_

 _Année 1981 (NDLA : Matt' et Amby sont donc âgés de treize ans),_

 _Etat du Texas,_

 _Aux alentours de dix-huit heures._

Les pneus de la Ford Escort blanche dérapèrent sur le goudron à la sortie du virage et la voiture s'arrêta au milieu de la rue, surprenant l'automobiliste qui la suivait de près. D'un geste aussi rageur que précipité, Cole Jones éteignit le moteur et sortit en trombe de l'habitacle, totalement imperméable aux cris et protestations des autre conducteurs dont il bloquait le passage : ces petits morveux lui avaient désobéi et il se devait de les remettre le plus rapidement possible sur le droit chemin.

On ne s'opposait pas aussi facilement aux règles qu'imposait un père. C'était irrespectueux et dangereux. Si ces règles existaient, c'était qu'elles étaient nécessaires. Sortir en centre-ville après dix-sept heures avec ses camarades de classe et sans aucun adulte à ses côtés ? Du pur suicide. Ambre et Matthew avaient-ils conscience du nombre d'enfants et d'adolescents qui disparaissaient chaque jour ? Du nombre de détraqués qui déambulaient en totale liberté sous le nez du gouvernement américain ? Et sa fille qui s'obstinait à mettre des robes et à traîner avec des garçons … Ce n'était pas parce que son frère jumeau passait son temps en compagnie d'adolescents boutonneux et imberbes qu'elle devait faire de même. Avait-elle conscience que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui étaient de plus en plus précoces, surtout la gente masculine ? Savait-elle que les garçons de son âge ne pensaient qu'à assouvir leurs pulsions sexuelles ? Certainement pas, puisqu'elle continuait d'en fréquenter. Cole l'avait pourtant mise en garde plusieurs fois. Mais il semblait que sa fille ait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Il n'était pas question qu'Ambre finisse avec la même réputation que sa mère. Il n'était pas question qu'elle devienne une traînée et Cole était prêt à prendre les décisions les plus drastiques qui soient pour empêcher cela. Il était même prêt à séparer les jumeaux pour plus de sécurité : un garçon et une fille, cela pouvait dégénérer à tout moment.

 **« Papa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

Toujours aussi furibond, les poings et la mâchoire serrés, le visage rouge sang, le père de famille se tenait désormais à quelques pas du banc sur lequel ses enfants et leurs amis s'étaient installés.

Pâles comme deux morts et légèrement tremblants, Ambre et Matthew avaient bien du mal à fixer Cole du regard, préférant observer avec une attention surprenante les lacets de leurs chaussures ou les brins d'herbe à leurs pieds. Ils étaient mal barrés, ils le savaient : leur père détestait qu'une quelconque personne lui désobéisse. Et cela, ils l'avaient rudement appris dès leur plus jeune âge.

 **« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Tu OSES me demander ce que je fais ici ?!** , s'écria Cole Jones à l'adresse de Matthew, d'une voix tellement forte que le groupe d'amis sursauta et que plusieurs passants se retournèrent dans leur direction, à fois surpris et légèrement effrayés (Que Diable était-ce encore que cet hurluberlu ?). **Tu oses me demander un truc pareil ? Mais mon pauvre, n'as-tu pas de cervelle ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit lorsque vous m'avez demandé si vous pouviez sortir, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas arrêté de vous répéter à chaque fois que vous me preniez la tête avec ces conneries ?! QU'EST-CE QUE JE VOUS AI DIT ?! EST-CE QUE L'UN DE VOUS PEUT ME LE RÉPÉTER ?! »**

Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel Ambre et Matthew déglutirent difficilement, la boule au ventre et le coeur battant la chamade. Aucun des deux ne souhaitaient et n'osaient répondre, sachant pertinemment que cela n'améliorerait en rien la situation : lorsque Cole Jones était en colère, mieux valait faire profil bas et attendre que cela passe. Mieux valait attendre que l'homme trouve quelques cannettes de bière et un mur de brique pour faire passer sa crise. Si on intervenait d'une quelque façon, cela pouvait facilement se retourner contre nous.

 **« Alors ? J'attends ! »** , s'exclama Cole Jones d'un ton impérieux, fusillant ses deux enfants du regard, les poings sur les hanches.

Dans le même temps, les quatre amis d'Ambre et de Matthew détalèrent, effrayés par cet homme étrange qu'ils n'avaient jamais apprécié, et ce, sans même un regard de compassion pour leurs deux amis qui gardèrent une nouvelle fois le silence, préférant garder la tête basse.

 **« Aaargh ! »**

Les traits déformés par la rage, Cole souffla bruyamment et se précipita vers ses enfants. Ceux-ci, craignant le pire, se recroquevillèrent légèrement sur eux-mêmes, anticipant les éventuels coups qu'il pourrait y avoir. Mais Cole se contenta de maugréer entre ses dents tout en saisissant brutalement le bras d'Ambre pour ensuite tirer la jeune fille vers la voiture, un Matthew effrayé sur les talons. Il était hors de question que l'homme laisse ses deux enfants traîner la nuit. Comme il était hors de question qu'il les punisse devant un quelconque témoin.

 **« Papa, arrête, tu me fais mal ! »,** murmura Ambre, d'une voix étrangement basse et hésitante, les traits contractés par la douleur.

Mais Cole Jones ne sembla pas entendre et la jeune fille ne fit rien pour essayer de se dégager et ne répéta pas sa plainte : avec le temps, elle avait appris à avoir peur de son père et se plaindre de la douleur qu'il lui affligeait ne changerait sûrement rien à la situation, bien au contraire ; Ambre avait déjà conscience que la punition serait rude. Il n'était donc pas nécessaire d'en rajouter.

 **« Eh, Cole ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Y'a un parking à trente mètres ! »**

Michael Connors venait de faire irruption devant Cole Jones, l'air passablement contrarié : shérif depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années, l'homme grassouillet à la moustache hirsute était autant accro à l'ordre qu'à la nicotine et aux barres chocolatées : le moindre désordre, le moindre automobiliste mal garé ou le moindre chewing-gum échoué malencontreusement sur les pavés, et son visage de bulldog hargneux devenait rouge sang. Le shérif faisait tout pour maintenir sa ville propre et en ordre, c'était sa plus grande responsabilité, son but ultime, sa plus grande fierté. Il ne laissait jamais personne se mettre en travers de la beauté de Agua Dulce, faisant payer le prix fort à chaque contrevenant et n'hésitant pas à lui pourrir sa réputation. Rien ni personne ne ferait fuir les touristes et leur argent de la ville, telle était sa devise.

 **« Hé, tu pourrais me répondre quand j'te cause ! »** , s'écria à nouveau Connors, voyant que son interlocuteur ne lui répondait pas.

Mais une fois encore, Cole Jones ne daigna pas lui accorder son attention. Le père de famille, plongé dans ses pensées, était désormais arrivé à sa voiture. Maugréant toujours des paroles incompréhensibles entre ses dents, les traits toujours aussi contractés, Cole ouvrit la portière arrière et poussa Ambre et Matthew sur la banquette, la main sur leur tête comme s'il s'était s'agit de deux délinquants. Puis, toujours aussi impassible face aux automobilistes qui lui criaient leur mécontentement face à sa voiture stationnée en plein milieu de la chaussée, Cole Jones se tourna finalement vers le shérif, sa colère laissant place à de la lassitude.

 **« Je m'en vais, Connors**., dit-il d'un ton légèrement agacé. **Dans quelques minutes, ta ville chérie aura retrouvé sa splendeur habituelle et tout le monde sera content. »**

 **« Je m'en fiche que tu partes, Cole. J'ai une ville à faire marcher droit, moi, m'sieur. Et toute personne qui s'y oppose doit en accepter les conséquences. »**

Cole Jones esquissa un sourire moqueur, nullement effrayé par le ton ferme et légèrement menaçant employé par Connors : bien que ce dernier soit devenu shérif – et Cole se demandait encore comment il y était arrivé – il n'inspirait pas le moindre respect ni la moindre once de peur chez Cole. À vrai dire, le père de famille continuait de voir Michael Connors comme il l'avait vu tout au long de sa scolarité : comme un gros adolescent hyper maladroit, au visage englouti par l'acné et à l'incapacité à se faire respecter par l'ensemble de ses camarades. Jeune, Michael Connors avait toujours été le souffre-douleur et le bouc-émissaire de chaque établissement scolaire où il avait mis les pieds. Et il était inconcevable pour Cole Jones de se laisser intimider par ce loser-né.

Avec un soupir, mais sans se départir pour autant de son sourire, Cole s'approcha de Connors, le surplombant ainsi de toute sa hauteur. Il mesurait bien une tête de plus que le shérif et c'était sans doute, ajouté avec l'air menaçant qu'il maîtrisait si bien, son plus grand atout pour effrayer son adversaire.

 **« Tu crois réellement que tu m'effraies, Connors ? »** , murmura Cole à voix basse, son corps situé à moins de cinq centimètres de celui de son interlocuteur.

Pour toute réponse, Michael Connors laissa échapper un couinement. Toute trace d'assurance avait désormais disparu de son visage et le shérif avait baissé la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard meurtrier que Jones lui adressait. Cole avait été l'un des élèves les plus brutaux lors des années lycée et Connors, bien qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de montrer de le contraire, ressentait toujours de la peur à son égard : à chaque fois qu'il l'approchait d'un peu trop près, de mauvais souvenirs affluaient par centaines et lui broyaient la faible confiance en lui qu'il avait réussi à se construire. Ajoutez à cela les nombreuses rumeurs qui dépeignaient Cole Jones comme un homme violent et alcoolique, et Michael Connors avait toutes les bonnes raisons de ne pas trop s'y frotter.

Cependant, conscient des nombreux regards qui étaient posés sur eux, et ne souhaitant pas mettre à mal sa réputation de shérif indomptable déjà bien entachée, Michael Connors ne prit pas tout de suite ses jambes à son cou comme son instinct ne cessait de lui dicter depuis le début de l'altercation. Non. Au lieu de cela, il bégaya de manière hésitante et sortit une feuille et un stylo de sa poche de poitrine d'une main tremblante. Puis, après y avoir écrit rapidement quelques mots d'une écriture illisible, il jeta le papier contre le torse de Cole Jones et tourna les talons, rejoignant sa voiture de fonction à grands pas. Celle-ci démarra ensuite en trombe, sirène hurlante.

Cole Jones regarda le shérif s'éloigner, son sourire moqueur toujours présent aux lèvres. Ce peureux de Connors avait encore une fois prit la fuite, son activité favorite depuis la seconde. Le père de famille s'en serait sûrement amusé quelques instants et aurait certainement appelé son ami Charles Longsberg pour pouvoir en plaisanter quelques minutes mais il avait plus urgent à faire. Il devait remettre ses enfants sur le droit chemin. Il devait leur montrer que l'on ne désobéissait pas à son père. Il devait leur montrer une bonne fois pour toute.

A cette pensée, son visage s'assombrit, ses poings se serrèrent. Il détestait faire cela mais c'était plus que nécessaire.

 _oOoOoOoOoOo_

 _Janvier 1982,_

 _Dans les rues de New-York,_

 _Date et heure précises inconnues._

 _ **« AAAAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHH ! »**_

Le robot ne sembla pas apprécier que les trois demi-dieux qu'il avait réussi à emprisonner quelques jours plus tôt ne lui sautent sauvagement dessus. Mais ce ne fut certainement pas lui qui eut le plus mal : son créateur avait fait en sorte qu'il puisse encaisser les chocs les plus rudes. Ainsi, être violemment projeté au sol ne lui arracha qu'un simple grincement métallique tandis que le jeune satire qu'il tenait contre lui hurla de douleur et de surprise, compressé qu'il était entre la créature métallique et les demi-dieux.

 **« Jacob ?! »**

Ambre, dont les coudes et les genoux – avec l'aide des mains de Benjamin et de l'avant-bras d'Hugo - maintenaient le satire et le robot immobiles, se redressa en position assise, son visage transcrivant une réelle surprise : Jacob était censé être avec Matthew. Jacob était censé être arrivé à la colonie il y a de cela quelques semaines, Matthew à ses côtés. Et pourtant, il était là, en compagnie du robot qui les avait enfermés dans une pièce humide et froide depuis elle ne savait combien de jours.

Ce constat fit accélérer les battements de son coeur et contracter douloureusement son estomac, la peur envahissant soudainement son esprit. Jacob était le protecteur de Matthew. C'était lui qui devait s'assurer que son jumeau atteigne la colonie des Sang-Mêlés en toute sécurité. Si le satire était entre les mains de leur ravisseur, où était Matthew ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Était-il en danger ou perdu on ne savait où à cause d'une énième négligence du satire ? Jacob n'était pas des plus rigoureux et courageux ; il lui arrivait régulièrement de commettre des fautes et de se laisser submerger par ses peurs. Ambre avait eu beaucoup de mal à lui confier son frère. Si malheur était arrivé à ce dernier …

 _« Non._ , pensa Ambre qui fut prise d'un frisson et de nausées. _Non. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, tu le saurais. Tu le sens toujours. »_

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, ce débile ? »** , cracha Hugo Walters, d'un ton où teintait à la fois la colère et l'agacement.

Le fils d'Arès s'était relevé et avait posé la pointe de son épée sur la gorge du satire tandis qu'il fusillait le robot d'un de ses regards les plus meurtriers : un regard noir et l'ennemi pouvait se retrouver paralyser durant quelques instants. Telle était la torture qu'il était en train d'affliger au robot et Hugo n'en était pas peu fier. Des dons qu'il avait hérité de son père, celui-là était sans nul doute son préféré.

 **« Je … J'étais … enfin … je … »** , tenta Jacob, la voix tremblante.

Il avait tellement peur que Hugo finisse par lui trancher la gorge qu'il en avait presque oublié comment former une phrase correcte. Le fils d'Arès était connu pour être quelqu'un d'extrêmement impulsif et Jacob savait que si son histoire ne lui plaisait pas, il allait faire ce que son instinct de fils du Dieu de la Guerre lui dictait depuis la naissance : tuer la personne qui osait le contrarier.

 _« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher … absolument rien … »_

 **« Où est Matthew ? »**

Devant la difficulté du satire à ne sortir ne serait-ce qu'une seule phrase, Ambre n'avait pas tenu plus longtemps et avait posé la question qui la tourmentait le plus au moment présent : où, par le caleçon de Charon, était passé son frère jumeau ?

 **« Je … Je ne sais pas … »** , finit par articuler Jacob d'un ton douloureux.

Le jeune satire avait alors tourné la tête vers la fille d'Iris, bien content de ne plus avoir à fixer le visage plus que laid et énervé du fils d'Arès mais, devant l'expression pleine de colère que lui adressa Ambre lorsqu'il lui communiqua la triste vérité – à savoir qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit ni dans quel état pouvait se trouver le jeune homme qu'il était censé protéger -, il ne put retenir un bêlement effrayé. Les plus violents n'étaient pas forcément ceux qui en avaient l'air : Jacob eut la terrible impression qu'Ambre pouvait très bien lui arracher les cheveux et faire fondre sa cervelle s'il arrivait – par un terrible malheur - à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à réussir, malgré lui.

 **« Il … il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.** , reprit Jacob après un court instant de silence et plusieurs grandes respirations, tout en évitant de croiser le regard de plus en plus sombre et inquiet de son interlocutrice. **Il … il s'est mis en tête d'aller te chercher, où que tu sois et … à un moment donné …. je … j'ai tellement honte, Ambre, si tu savais ! J'ai paniqué et … et je l'ai laissé. Je voulais retourner à la colo mais … mais impossible de retrouver le chemin. Alors j'ai essayé de retrouver Matthew. Mais là aussi , j'ai échoué. J'ai … j'ai donc tenté le tout pour le tout et j'ai joué un air de flûte pour essayer de vous retrouver et j'étais sur votre piste lorsque … lorsque cette drôle de machine m'a foncé dessus. »**

En dessous de lui, le robot voulut manifester son mécontentement face au terme employé pour le définir. Une drôle de machine ? Il était bien plus que cela ! Il était le plus fidèle serviteur de son humble maître ! Un robot capable d'assumer les tâches les plus difficiles et à qui l'on confiait les plus hautes responsabilités ! Le satire aimerait-il qu'on le traite de simple mouton ?

Mais le fils d'Arès maintenait toujours son regard paralysant sur lui. Par conséquence, le grognement de rage qui devait sortir de sa gorge et ainsi effrayer ses adversaires se transforma en un faible gémissement, ce que le robot trouva lui-même très humiliant.

Un silence lourd de tension s'était installé entre les demi-dieux et le satire. Benjamin, Ambre et Hugo regardaient tous trois Jacob, se demandant sans doute s'il y avait des risques d'être poursuivi par la police pour avoir abandonné le cadavre d'un homme-bouc dans une benne à ordure. Le satire avait eu une seule et unique mission à mener à bien et il n'avait pas été capable de la remplir : il avait délibérément laissé un demi-dieu errer seul dans la nature parce qu'il avait eu peur pour sa propre vie. Et même si Hugo n'appréciait pas réellement le jumeau de la blondasse – au contraire de Benjamin qui le considérait comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis - , il n'aimait pas les déserteurs et encore moins les froussards.

 **« T'avais un job, mec.** , s'exclama Hugo d'un ton à la fois agacé et lassé. **Le job de tout satire. Et tu t'en es absolument pas montré digne. Barbie avait confiance en toi lorsqu'elle t'a confié son frère. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu as laissé ton protégé à la merci de centaines de montres ! T'es un gros loser, mec ! Tu mériterais qu'on t'abandonne ici avec cette saleté de robot ! »**

L'être métallique émit un nouveau gémissement de protestation. Vraiment, si cet abruti de fils d'Arès ne le maintenait pas au sol …!

 **« … sais … je le sais très bien …** , marmonnait Jacob d'une voix tremblante et suppliante. **Mais … mais s'il … s'il vous plaît … ne … ne me laissez pas … je vous promets que je n'ai pas fait exprès … c'était … c'était plus fort que moi … je vous promets de ne plus jamais recommencer … »**

Mais, mis à part le robot qui avait bien envie de l'étrangler pour lui casser ainsi les oreilles, personne ne l'écoutait. Les trois demi-dieux s'étaient mis à parler entre eux, probablement pour discuter des événements à suivre. Qu'allaient-ils faire à présent ? Valait-il mieux partir à la recherche de Matthew ou essayer d'accomplir la quête qu'Héphaïstos leur avait confié ? Et le robot : pour qui travaillait-il ? Était-il l'un des serviteurs de la personne qui avait volé les précieux outils du Dieu des forges ? Cela voulait-il donc dire qu'ils étaient à la recherche d'un quelconque inventeur ? Ou d'un voleur sachant reprogrammer les inventions d'autrui pour les mettre à son service ? Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans leur esprit et les trois camarades discutèrent de longues minutes avant de trouver un accord : l'un de leurs amis – ou l'une de leurs connaissances, en ce qui concernait Hugo et un frère jumeau dans le cas d'Ambre – était en danger et ils ne pouvaient ignorer cela. La priorité était donc de partir à la recherche de Matthew, pour éviter que celui-ci ne finisse dévorer par ils ne savaient quels monstres : le fils d'Iris savait se débrouiller avec une épée, mais il ne pourrait jamais combattre une horde de monstres à lui tout seul. Et il était hors de question qu'Ambre laisse son jumeau dans cette situation.

 **« Et si jamais la Mocheté réapparaît et nous dit de retourner à New York fissa pour mener à bien la quête qu'il nous a confié ?** , demanda Hugo, son attention reportée sur le robot qui commençait à remuer. **C'est un Dieu, les mecs. Seul lui peut savoir ce qu'il nous ferait si on ne fait pas ce qu'il dit. »**

D'ordinaire, la volonté des Dieux ne perturbait pas réellement Hugo : le jeune homme méprisait ces êtres de trois mètres de haut et avait refusé bon nombre de quêtes que son père avait tenté de lui imposer. La colère divine, il s'en fichait comme sa toute première paire de chaussettes. Mais, il avait l'impression que la tâche qui leur avait été confiée cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose de plus grand, quelque chose d'énorme et d'extrêmement dangereux. Et le jeune homme adorait le danger et la violence, c'était dans son sang depuis sa naissance. Il adorerait voir ce qui se cachait au bout du chemin qu'ils étaient en train de prendre. Et puis … revenir sur ses pas, perdre plusieurs journées pour retourner dans la région de Long Island chercher quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement … il avait tellement hâte de découvrir la suite de leurs aventures que cette éventualité n'avait rien d'alléchante.

Il régna un court silence entre les demi-dieux avant que Benjamin ne le rompe, sourcils froncés.

 **« Peut-être qu'on devrait se séparer.,** déclara-t-il d'un ton pensif. **Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu** , ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes, alors qu'Ambre s'apprêtait à dire qu'il s'agissait d'une très mauvaise idée. **Mais je pense qu'on sera certainement plus efficaces ainsi. Hugo a raison : si on souhaite contenter tout le monde, on n'a pas tellement le choix. On doit à la fois retrouver Matthew et mener à bien une quête. Pour cela, on doit prendre deux directions bien différentes et on ne peut se couper en deux. »**

 **« Mais alors, qui part avec qui ? »** , s'enquit Ambre.

L'idée de scinder le groupe en deux ne plaisait pas à la jeune fille mais elle avait confiance en le fils d'Aphrodite. Celui-ci avait toujours été plutôt doué en matière de stratégie et avait souvent de bonnes idées. Elle lui confierait sa vie et ses biens les plus précieux sans aucune hésitation. Alors, même si son idée ne l'emballait pas au premier abord, elle garda ses quelques craintes pour elle et se concentra sur le moment présent : le plus urgent était de vite trouver une solution pour ensuite pouvoir passer à l'action. Les Dieux seuls savaient si d'autres monstres n'allaient pas tarder à arriver pour tenter de les renvoyer dans leur trou.

 **« Toi et moi partons chercher Matthew. Hugo et Jacob s'occupent du voleur d'outils. »** , dit Benjamin d'une voix assurée. **Maintenant, mettons-nous en route avant que d'autres créatures rappliquent. »**

Le fils d'Arès n'était pas très ravi de prendre en charge le satire mais il ne se manifesta pas. Au loin, des grognements se faisaient entendre et Hugo savait qu'ils avaient déjà trop tarder à se remettre en route.

 _« De_ _toute façon,_ pensa-t-il alors que Benjamin et Ambre aidaient Jacob à se redresser et qu'il tranchait la gorge métallique du robot qui émit un dernier couinement, l'air d'être totalement en désaccord avec le sort que Hugo lui avait réservé. _s'il se montre trop idiot et lourd, je n'aurais qu'à l'abandonner en plein New York, comme il l'a lui-même fait avec Jones. J'suis presque sûr qu'il ne manquerait à personne. »_

 _oOoOoOoOoOo_

Le Dieu ne put retenir un léger rire. Ainsi, son plan fonctionnait à la perfection : les demi-dieux avaient décidé de se séparer pour mener à bien deux quêtes bien différentes. Deux quêtes organisées par ses soins et dont il ne pouvait que se réjouir de l'issue : l'heure de la vengeance avait sonnée. Une vengeance au goût tellement délicieux et addictif qu'il regrettait presque de ne pas y avoir cédé plus tôt. Mais trouver le bon scénario et sélectionner les bons acteurs avait demandé du temps. Et le Dieu n'avait pas eu envie de prendre le moins risque : un pion qui n'était pas le bon et tout pouvait capoter. Hors, il n'était pas question que son opération ait le moindre raté. Il s'était trop investi pour cela. Et puis, c'était son moment de gloire. Le moment où tous ses camarades le verraient enfin sous son véritable jour et arrêteraient de le sous-estimer, de le considérer comme une divinité de second rang, laide et boiteuse, soumise aux ordres d'Héra et des Trois Grands. Ils lui accorderaient enfin la reconnaissance et l'importance qu'il méritait. Et le Dieu avait tellement hâte que cela arrive ! Tellement ! Après toutes ces années de discrimination et d'humiliation ! Car oui, il avait été humilié. Humilié par deux êtres qui étaient censés être des membres de sa famille. Des membres de sa famille qui étaient censés l'aimer, le chérir, le protéger, l'accepter pour ce qu'il était. Et, même si les Dieux Olympiens n'avaient jamais été très doués pour cela, le Dieu avait longtemps espéré que ses camarades s'améliorent avec le temps et commencent à agir comme une véritable famille. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais eu de relation complice avec quelqu'un comme Hermès avec Apollon ? Ou Hermès et Poséidon ? Le Dieu jalousait régulièrement le Dieu des Messagers. Celui-ci avait toujours eu le respect de ses pairs et n'avait jamais été humilié publiquement. Il n'avait jamais dû faire face à des remarques désobligeantes de la part de personnes qu'il appréciait malgré lui. Il n'avait jamais dû faire face à l'une des pires trahisons. Il n'avait jamais dû vivre avec le fait que sa femme et l'un de ses demi-frères couchaient ensemble.

À cette pensée, le Dieu serra fortement le mini-automate qu'il venait de construire sans même s'en rendre compte et celui-ci s'écrasa comme s'il était fait de pâte à modeler.

Avec un soupir, et tentant tant bien que mal de contrôler sa colère pour ne pas faire exploser sa forge, Héphaïstos commença à ranger nerveusement ses outils tout en prenant soin de ne pas les faire fondre. Bientôt, il allait pouvoir se venger, rendre à Aphrodite et à Arès la monnaie de leur pièce en leur infligeant une douleur semblable à celle qu'ils lui causaient depuis maintenant des milliers d'années et c'était tout ce qu'il comptait. C'était tout ce à quoi il devait penser pour calmer sa colère qui ne cessait d'augmenter depuis quelques jours, depuis qu'il avait commencé à prendre les choses en mains, à lancer la partie.

 _« Tout sera bientôt terminé._ , pensa-t-il en se retournant. _Tout sera bientôt terminé. Dans quelques jours, Arès et Aphrodite arrêteront de se moquer de toi et tu auras enfin la place que tu mérites. »_

Et alors que son visage se fendait en un grand sourire, son regard croisa celui, effrayé, de Matthew Jones. Le jeune homme, bâillonné et enroulé dans une solide corde, était assis dans un coin de la pièce et regardait le Dieu comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe prête à exploser.

Car c'était sans nul doute ce qu'était désormais le Dieu des Forges.

Une bombe nucléaire prête à exploser et à anéantir tous ceux qui l'avaient déçu depuis le début de son existence.

La vengeance contre Arès et Aphrodite ? Il ne s'agissait que d'un début.

 _oOoOoOoOoOo_


	9. Chapitre sept

**Bonsoir bonsoir ...** **comme quelqu'un l'a dit avant moi, "vaut mieux tard que jamais", n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Je souhaite sincèrement m'excuser auprès de vous pour cette très longue période d'inactivité ... J'ai légèrement été submergée par une tonne d'événements pas tous très sympathiques ... Mais trêve de bavardages, je suis de retour** **pour vous jouer un mauvais tour** **et c'est le plus important, non ?**

 **Je reviens aujourd'hui avec le septième (?) chapitre et j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas ... N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis après votre lecture, cela me fait toujours très plaisir :)**

 **J'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre à 14h00 et je l'ai terminé il y a quelques minutes (aux environs de 22h24). Alors je dois vous avouer que je ne suis pas trop motivée pour la relecture ... ^^ Je m'excuse donc si quelques fautes d'orthographe ont réussi à se faufiler durant l'écriture :)**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture (ainsi qu'une bonne nuit !), je vous dis à bientôt et vous remercie pour votre soutien.**

 **Bisous, SP17.**

 **Chapitre six** **: « A la différence que, cette fois, ce n'était pas étrangler le Dieu des Messagers qui lui importait mais une chose bien plus macabre et violente : lui arracher la tête. »**

 _Janvier 1982,_

 _Dans une forge,_

 _Certainement aux alentours de midi._

De ce qu'il pouvait en déduire des activités et de l'emploi du temps du Dieu, Matthew Jones était dans cette forge depuis maintenant trois jours.

Trois longs jours. Il s'était écoulé trois longs jours depuis que le Dieu des Forges l'avait enlevé en plein New York sans qu'aucun mortel ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose. Trois longs jours depuis qu'il avait vu Héphaïstos dans un état d'euphorie intense à l'idée de piéger Ambre et ses amis. Trois longs jours qu'il voyait le Dieu s'activer comme un fou. Trois longs jours qu'il flippait comme un malade et imaginait les pires scénarios.

Héphaïstos était-il devenu fou ? C'était, du moins, ce que le jeune homme supposait. Oui, le Dieu des Forges avait pété une durite, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Sinon, comment expliquer le fait qu'Héphaïstos semblait être dans une sorte de transe ? Comment expliquer le fait qu'il passait ses journées à fabriquer des pièges plus terrifiants et dangereux les uns que les autres tout en marmonnant « Je vais les avoir, je les aurais. Je vais les tuer. » toutes les deux secondes ?

Dans son imaginaire, Matthew avait toujours imaginé le Dieu des Forges comme un être extrêmement introverti qui passait son temps à créer des machines et à imaginer des pièges assez drôles pour piéger Aphrodite avec son amant. Pas comme un tueur en série psychopathe prêt à réduire l'Humanité à néant. Et pourtant, c'était ce à quoi ressemblait étrangement Héphaïstos en ce moment-même. A un tueur psychopathe doublé d'un savant fou.

 **« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Pourquoi vous voulez tuer Ambre et Ben ? »**. C'était la question qui hantait Matthew et celle qu'il posait à chaque fois que le Dieu lui enlevait le tissu qu'il avait dans la bouche pour lui donner à manger à la cuillère ou pour lui donner à boire. Mais, à chaque fois le fils d'Iris se retrouvait confronté à un long silence de la part de son interlocuteur. Un long silence associé à un long regard meurtrier.

 **« Tiens, avale ça. »**

D'un geste des plus brutaux, Héphaïstos arracha le tissu de la bouche du fils d'Iris, ramenant celui-ci à la réalité. Les cheveux hirsutes et dégageant encore plus d'étincelles qu'à l'accoutumée, le Dieu des Forges ne s'était toujours pas départi de la lueur de folie qui ne cessait de grandir dans son regard et avait les habits maculés d'huile de moteur, résultat de ses activités du jour. L'air passablement agacé, il maintenait une cuillère au niveau de la bouche de Matthew, attendant certainement que celui-ci veuille bien en avaler le contenu.

 **« Heu … Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** , demanda le jeune homme après une seconde d'hésitation.

Le liquide sombre aux reflets bordeaux et à l'odeur nauséabonde que le Dieu lui présentait ne ressemblait à rien à ce qu'il avait avalé au cours des jours précédents et ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie d'y goûter. La seule idée que son ravisseur ait soudainement décidé de l'empoisonner nouait sa gorge et retournait son estomac.

 **« Quelque chose qui va te remettre d'aplomb. Tu es de plus en plus pâle. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. »**

Mais quelque chose dans les propos du Dieu sonnait faux. Matthew en était sûr. Il avait toujours eu un sixième sens pour cela. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il était capable d'identifier formellement tous ceux qui lui mentaient. Et son instinct lui disait que le Dieu était en train de le faire.

 **« Alors pourquoi ne pas me donner de l'ambroisie ? Ce serait sans doute plus efficace. »** , essaya-t-il alors qu'il sentait l'inquiétude grandir en lui.

Mais cette remarque ne parut pas plaire au Dieu qui commença alors à essayer de lui ouvrir la bouche de force. Loin de se laisser faire, Matthew serra les dents aussi fort qu'il put et secoua la tête en tout sens pendant plusieurs minutes. Plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Héphaïstos essaya tant bien que mal d'attraper sa mâchoire sans la briser.

Mais, rien à faire, le fils d'Iris ne voulait rien entendre. Alors, le Dieu perdit patience si le demi-dieu ne voulait pas avaler la potion qui allait le plonger dans un profond sommeil, Héphaïstos n'avait plus qu'une seule solution : l'assommer avec le premier objet venu pour pouvoir lui injecter le liquide par intraveineuse plus tard. Et ce fut ce qu'il fit exactement dans la seconde qui suivit.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _20 Septembre 1986,_

 _Bibliothèque municipale de Phoenix,_

 _14h30._

 **« Donc … la probabilité de l'événement « X est inférieur ou égal à π** **» est égale à 3 dixièmes ? »** demanda Ambre Jones, d'un ton à la fois hésitant et peu enthousiaste.

 **« C'est ça. »**

Hermès hocha la tête et lui adressa un léger sourire qu'elle ne sut interpréter : était-il réellement content qu'elle ait trouvé la réponse par elle-même ou essayait-il de détendre l'atmosphère ? Car, depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés, l'ambiance était extrêmement tendue. Ce n'était pas que les deux jeunes gens passaient leur temps à se lancer des regards noirs, non. En réalité, l'animosité provenait surtout de la jeune blonde.

Toujours aussi énervée contre les Olympiens et contre Monsieur Thomson qui l'avait forcée à suivre des cours de soutien en mathématiques assurés par le messager de Zeus, Ambre n'était clairement pas d'humeur à agir comme une jeune fille joviale et volontaire. Tout ce dont elle avait envie, c'était d'étrangler Hermès et d'envoyer son corps par recommandé à l'Olympe, histoire de faire comprendre aux autres Dieux qu'il fallait lui foutre la paix, une bonne fois pour toute. Un acte qui lui vaudrait certainement un aller simple pour les Enfers et le pire châtiment corporel auquel Hadès n'aurait jamais pensé mais cela lui était bien égal : enchaînée au fin fond du royaume du Dieu des Morts, elle aurait enfin l'assurance de ne plus jamais revoir ces immortels immatures et collants.

 **« C'est vous qui lui avait retourné le cerveau ? Au prof de maths ? »** lança-t-elle subitement à l'adresse d'Hermès après avoir écrit « 3/10 » sur son cahier de mathématiques.

 **« Comment ça ? »**

Détournant son regard du second exercice de maths, Hermès redressa la tête et adressa un regard à la fois interrogatif et perplexe à la jeune fille.

 **« L'idée des cours particuliers**., lâcha celle-ci après quelques secondes de silence et d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle pensait qu'Hermès avait très bien compris ce à quoi elle faisait référence. **Il n'a jamais fait cela auparavant. Même pour les élèves les plus en difficulté. J'ai donc raison de penser qu'elle ne vient pas de lui ?** »

Il y eut un second instant de silence durant lequel le Dieu sembla profondément plonger dans ses pensées. Comme s'il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de répondre.

 **« … Disons que je l'ai juste aidé à prendre une décision. Il cherchait depuis longtemps à t'aider mais le proviseur lui a toujours interdit de faire de l'aide aux devoirs. Je … Je lui ai juste soufflé une nouvelle idée …** », finit-il par répondre d'un ton prudent.

Prudent et quelque peu nerveux, voilà ce qu'il était devenu en quelques secondes. Il avait tellement envie d'aider Ambre qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenter de se rapprocher d'elle. La décision de forcer quelque peu le destin en la forçant à suivre des cours de soutien en sa compagnie l'avait hanté pendant plus d'une semaine. Il avait eu peur de faire déborder le vase et de le casser définitivement. Une peur qui venait de ressurgir subitement et qui ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'il aperçut l'expression qu'arborait désormais la jeune demi-déesse.

Celle-ci, le teint encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, avait les yeux fermés et mordait sévèrement sa lèvre inférieure, à tel point que le Dieu eut subitement mal à la sienne. Immobile, seuls ses poings bougeaient, se serrant et se relâchant à un rythme régulier, comme-ci elle tentait de résister – avec difficulté – à l'envie de lui donner un bon coup de poing dans la figure.

Et c'était vrai. Au plus profond d'elle-même, Ambre bouillonnait. La colère et le désespoir s'immisçaient à la vitesse de la lumière dans ses veines, lui donnant envie d'hurler, de pleurer, mais également de mettre définitivement à exécution le plan qu'elle s'était imaginée précédemment. A la différence que, cette fois, ce n'était pas étrangler le Dieu des Messagers qui lui importait mais une chose bien plus macabre et violente : lui arracher la tête.

 **« Je … Je suis désolé … »,** murmura Hermès d'un ton qui laissait percevoir qu'il l'était réellement et qui aurait ému tout être humain capable d'éprouver des sentiments.

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

Ambre avait ouvert les yeux et le fixait d'un regard à la fois plein de douleur et de colère, les poings tellement serrés que les jointures blanchissaient à vue d'œil. Sentant qu'un simple propos maladroit de sa part pouvait la faire exploser, Hermès se tortilla nerveusement sur sa chaise, la gorge soudain serrée et les mains légèrement moites.

 **« Je … Parce que j'ai envie de t'aider. Je … Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir. »**

 **« Alors disparaissez. Disparaissez, vous et votre saleté de demi-frère. Vous et votre famille de barjos.** – un violent coup de tonnerre retentit au-dessus du bâtiment mais ni Ambre ni Hermès y firent attention – **Disparaissez et fichez-nous la paix. Vous avez eu** **ce que vous vouliez il y a trois ans. Vous nous avez fait déjà assez fait souffrir comme ça et vous recommencez par votre simple présence. Disparaissez. »**

Ambre aurait aimé crier ces mots. Les hurler aux oreilles du Dieu du Voyage pour être sûre que le message rentre. Mais elle n'en avait pas eu la force. La douleur que lui causait le fait de dire enfin le fond de sa pensée était tellement grande qu'elle n'avait réussi qu'à parler d'une voix basse et précipitée. Une voix basse et précipitée où s'était dégagée tellement de souffrance qu'Hermès en avait pâli et avait soudainement ressenti le besoin de serrer la demi-déesse dans ses bras. Le même besoin irrépressible qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il avait rencontré Ambre pour la première fois en 1983.

 **« Ne vous approchez pas. »**

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Hermès s'était approché d'Ambre. A tel point qu'il était maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle, debout, la main tendue vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière, toujours assise sur sa chaise, le dos collé contre le dossier, le fixait toujours de ce même regard douloureux, la main gauche tordant nerveusement la droite posée sur ses genoux.

 **« Ne vous approchez pas. »** , répéta Ambre, d'une voix faible et enrouée alors qu'Hermès effectuait encore – de manière totalement inconsciente – un pas vers elle.

 **« Vous ne savez pas à quel point votre présence me rend malade**., continua-t-elle, des larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues. **Pendant deux ans, j'ai … j'ai lutté contre les souvenirs et les cauchemars qui venaient me hanter toutes les nuits. J'ai tout fait pour les chasser, les ensevelir dans un coin sombre et oublié de mon cerveau. Et … et au moment où j'arrive enfin à passer au-dessus, à ne plus les subir tous les soirs, vous … vous débarquez et voilà que … que l'enfer doit … doit reco … reco… »**

Incapable de terminer sa phrase, Ambre plongea la tête dans ses mains et ne put retenir d'avantage ses sanglots. Des sanglots silencieux, interminables et lourds de signification : toute la tristesse que la jeune fille avait tenté de dissimuler ou de transformer en irritabilité vis-à-vis des Olympiens était en train de réapparaître. La fille d'Iris avait atteint son point de rupture. Le vase débordait et le cœur d'Hermès se brisait.

Soudain pris d'une sorte de vertige et se maudissant pour la énième fois de n'avoir rien fait en ce 23 Juillet 1983, la gorge serrée et le cœur lourd comme il ne l'avait jamais été, Hermès s'agenouilla au niveau d'Ambre et la serra dans ses bras. Ambre, trop triste pour s'en offusquer ou se débattre, se laissa faire, allant jusqu'à poser son front contre la poitrine d'Hermès. Tout simplement parce que, parfois, cela fait du bien d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **/ !\ Scène quelque peu violente / !\**

 _Date précise inconnue,_

 _Année 1981,_

 _Dans l'état du Texas,_

 _Aux alentours de huit heures du soir._

Ambre avait l'habitude des colères de son père. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, la petite fille l'avait toujours connu comme cela : colérique au possible, plus sévère qu'il n'était possible d'imaginer et avec un fort penchant pour la boisson.

Un taux important d'alcool dans le sang à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, Cole Jones avait une réputation de caïd au sein de la ville. Tout le monde – en passant par le simple ouvrier au shérif lui-même – le craignait. Ou plutôt, craignait ses crises d'hystérie.

Car, pour être hystérique, Cole l'était. Rares étaient ceux qui ne l'avaient pas déjà vu péter un plomb pour une broutille. Rares étaient ceux qui ne l'avaient pas vu taper contre un mur ou tout autre objet résistant jusqu'à en avoir les poings en sang. Rares étaient les voisins qui ne l'avaient jamais entendu hurler sur ses deux enfants. Inexistants étaient ceux qui n'avaient jamais relevés les nombreux bleus sur les corps d'Ambre et de Matthew. Et pourtant, personne ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter. Car chacun avait une peur bleue de ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver s'ils tentaient quoique ce soit contre lui.

 **« Avance, j'te dis ! »**

Titubant, tenant à peine debout, le père de famille empoigna brutalement sa fille qu'il poussa ensuite violemment dans la chambre. Déséquilibrée, Ambre poussa un cri avant de tomber lourdement au sol, à quelques centimètres de son ours en peluche favori qui lui souriait avec bienveillance. Totalement paniquée, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, tremblante et connaissant déjà par cœur la suite des événements.

A chaque fois que son frère et elle faisaient une bêtise, leur père les punissait. Mais pas comme les autres parents punissaient leurs enfants : Ambre et Matthew n'étaient jamais privés de jeux de société, de télévision ou de sortie. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'avaient pas les premiers éléments cités et que leur père avait en horreur les sorties entre amis. La seule façon de les punir était alors, selon leur père, de leur faire comprendre à quel point ce qu'ils avaient fait le blessait, lui faisait mal. La meilleure façon de les assagir était de leur montrer à quel point cela était douloureux pour un père d'avoir des enfants désobéissants. Et pour cela, la ceinture en cuir était d'une aide remarquable.

 **« Mais … Mais papa … papa, j'ai rien fait …,** plaida Ambre d'une toute petite voix alors que son Cole se tenait déjà prêt, ceinture en main **. L'arc-en-ciel est apparu tout seul … pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que c'est moi ? »**

 **« Tais-toi !,** hurla son père, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sursauter et de se recroqueviller un peu plus encore. **Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne plus recommencer ? Combien de fois t'ai-je dit** **de d'arrêter de t'élever à trois centimètres du sol ou d'hypnotiser les oiseaux avec tes chansons ? Sale sorcière ! Quand comprendras-tu que tu es un monstre ? Quand accepteras-tu de te repentir ? »**

 **« Mais … Mais … Mais … »** fut les seuls mots qu'Ambre réussit à faire sortir de sa bouche.

Totalement terrifiée, l'enfant ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait. Pour elle, son père faisait référence à des événements qui n'émanaient pas d'elle mais de la nature. Qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait si mère nature s'amusait à faire apparaître des arcs-en-ciel à ses pieds ? Si les oiseaux s'agglutinaient autour d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle récitait une poésie ou fredonnait une chanson ? Si le vent était si puissant qu'il arrivait à l'emporter dans les airs ? Elle n'y pouvait absolument rien. Comment pouvait-elle avoir une quelconque prise là-dessus ? C'était la nature. L'ordre naturel des choses. Point. Pourtant, son père continuait à affirmer le contraire. A la traiter de sale sorcière. Etait-il en train de devenir fou comme sa mère avant lui ? Allait-il lui aussi finir dans le même hôpital où il avait fait enfermer grand-mère ? Au plus profond d'elle-même, la petite fille l'espérait.

 **« … t'ai dit de te taire !** continuait Cole Jones. **De te taire et de m'écouter prier pour toi pendant ta correction ! »**

Et, sans plus attendre et tandis qu'Ambre laissait échapper un gémissement à fendre l'âme, il l'attrapa une nouvelle fois par le bras et la balança dans son lit, au milieu des peluches. Puis, tandis que la petite fille adoptait de nouveau la position du fœtus, il commença à psalmodier tout en abattant sa ceinture sur le corps fragile de sa fille. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Autant de fois que nécessaire. Le mal devait sortir, c'était une évidence.


	10. Chapitre huit

Hello, helloooo … Je tenais à m'excuser sincèrement pour les longs mois d'attente … J'ai vécu une année de licence assez difficile psychologiquement, aussi je n'ai pas forcément eu la tête à l'écriture. Mais maintenant que l'année scolaire est derrière moi, je suis prête à reprendre cette fanfiction :) Je vous présente donc aujourd'hui le huitième chapitre. Il s'agit plus d'un chapitre de transition (d'où le fait qu'il soit assez court), pour me permettre de repartir correctement. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira :) n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :)

Je m'excuse encore une fois et vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

SP17.

P.S : je m'excuse par avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'inattention qui pourraient être présentes dans le texte ^^

 **Chapitre huit:**

 **« Mais enfin, Cole ! Ce sont tes enfants ! La chair de ta chair ! Comment peux-tu leur faire subir une chose pareille ? »** , s'exclama d'un air légèrement indigné Jerry Goldbayn, avant d'avaler une énième poignée de cacahuètes.

 **« La chair de sa chair … deux sales petits morveux qui ne recherchent que les emmerdes, serait une bien meilleure définition, si tu veux mon avis !,** intervint un homme de carrure imposante, dont les cheveux d'un roux éclatant se dressaient en épis sur son crâne.

Il s'agissait d'Henry Stern, le bûcheron et le bagarreur le plus reconnu de la région. Personne n'osait le contrarier, pas même ce gredin de Jerry qui, en tant que psychologue le moins recherché du Texas se permettait d'imposer son avis sur n'importe quel sujet, dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Sauf en présence d'Henry, bien évidemment.

 **« Je les ai vu plusieurs fois se promener dans les bois** , continua Henry, après avoir prit une gorgée de bière – une bière blonde au miel, sa préférée –, **ils disaient qu'ils ne faisaient que chercher des plantes et cueillir des champignons, mais cet endroit est un véritable repaire pour les trafiquants … aucun enfant sain d'esprit et tout à fait innocent n'irait se promener là-bas. Nan, moi j'vous dis qu'ils ont réellement un problème, ces gosses. Cole a raison de se montrer sévère. Y'a que comme ça qu'ils vont comprendre. »**

Un silence s'installa entre les trois hommes, simplement rompu par les conversations des autres clients du bar. Cole Jones, assis entre ses deux comparses, se tenait immobile, les main posées sur ses cuisses et le regard vide. De nombreux verres vides étaient posés devant lui et, bien qu'il aurait grandement apprécié signifier à Henry combien il était d'accord avec ses propos, les nombreuses bières qu'il avait ingurgité depuis son arrivée dans le bar commençaient d'ores et déjà à faire effet, troublant sa vision et l'empêchant d'ouvrir la bouche. Alors, puisant dans ses toutes dernières forces, et avec quelques secondes de retard, il réussit – après quelques échecs – à hocher la tête à plusieurs reprises, lentement et avec difficulté, comme si elle était faite de plomb. Puis, il s'écroula sans crier gare, la joue droite écrasée contre le bois vernis de la table, et se mit à ronfler bruyamment, s'attirant les regards amusés ou méprisants des tables voisines.

Cole Jones n'était plus l'homme charmant, aimable et aimé qui avait réussi à séduire Iris onze ans auparavant. L'homme au grand sens de l'humour et au visage toujours jovial avait disparu. Il était parti en fumée, remplacé par un homme violent et vulgaire. Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient à son sujet parmi les habitants de l'Olympe et Iris avait voulu vérifier leur véracité par elle-même, animée par le secret espoir que tout avait été inventé de toute pièce par Éros et Aphrodite, les deux meilleurs concierges divins. Mais malheureusement, ce qu'elle avait observé ces trois derniers jours n'avaient fait que confirmer ce que tout le monde disait déjà : Cole était devenu alcoolique et battait ses enfants. Leurs enfants. Une réalité extrêmement douloureuse qui lui donnait des idées affreuses de meurtre et de vengeance : elle qui était de nature assez pacifique, se fit ,ce soir-là, en déposant brutalement son verre d'eau sur la table et en quittant le bar d'un pas précipité, la promesse de tout faire pour venger Ambre et Matthew. Ses enfants. Ses trésors.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Date précise inconnue,_

 _Année 1981,_

 _Mont Olympe,_

 _Empire State Building._

 **« J'ai dit NON, Iris ! Et c'est mon dernier mot ! »**

La voix de Zeus résonna dans la salle des trônes avec une telle puissance que bon nombre d'Olympiens baissèrent la tête, à la fois surpris et impressionnés par la force qui se dégageait du dieu du ciel. Seules Héra et Iris ne modifièrent leur position, l'une regardant curieusement la déesse de l'arc-en-ciel et l'autre gratifiant le patron des dieux d'un regard plein de colère, les poings serrés.

 **« Ce sont mes enfants, Zeus ! Mes seuls et uniques enfants ! Je ne peux pas les laisser souffrir ainsi ! Ce ne serait pas digne d'une mè … »**

 **« Ce sont des demi-dieux, Iris ; ils vivront bien pire par la suite ! Et tu connais les règles** , ajouta précipitamment Zeus d'une voix tout aussi autoritaire que précédemment. **Cole Jones n'a pas une goutte de divin dans ses veines. Ce n'est ni un demi-dieu, ni un monstre et encore moins un dieu. Les Parques nous interdisent fermement de supprimer la vie d'un simple mortel si son heure n'est pas venue. »**

 **« Ce qui n'a pas empêché Héra de supprimer quasiment toutes les femmes qui ont eu le malheur de terminer dans ton lit ! »**

 **« Je t'interdis de me mêler à cette affaire ! »**

La déesse du mariage s'était levée, le regard sombre, rouge de honte ou de colère – même aujourd'hui, les avis divergent encore –, et avait fait quelques pas en direction d'Iris, un index menaçant pointé vers elle. En tant que reine des Dieux, elle attendait un peu plus de respect de la part de la pauvre déesse mineure qu'était son interlocutrice. Iris n'avait pas la permission de lui parler sur ce ton ni de se servir d'elle pour essayer d'obtenir des faveurs de la part de Zeus. Héra était intouchable. On ne pouvait l'injurier de la sorte sans prendre le risque de devoir affronter son courroux et celui de son mari. C'était ainsi, et personne ne pouvait contourner la règle.

Un silence s'était installé dans la pièce. Un silence lourd, pesant, emprunt de gêne : mis à part Apollon et Hermès qui affichaient à présent des sourires goguenards et Artémis qui gardait un air impassible, les autres dieux ne pouvaient cacher le sentiment d'embarras qui les avait envahi lorsque la déesse des arcs-en-ciel avait évoqué les sombres actions d'Héra. Pas qu'ils avaient peur de la réaction de cette dernière. À vrai dire, ils avaient plutôt l'habitude de subir sa colère et ses sautes d'humeur, la déesse du mariage étant dotée de ce que l'on pourrait désigner comme un caractère de cochon. Non. Ils étaient gênés parce que les propos d'Iris leur avaient subitement rappelé qu'ils avaient plus ou moins tous étaient sujets à ce genre de pulsions : lequel d'entre eux n'avait jamais eu envie de tuer tel ou tel mortel parce qu'il avait harcelé l'un de leurs enfants durant des années ou parce que le mortel en question s'était moqué de l'une de leurs statues ? Lequel d'entre eux n'avait jamais pensé à tuer un homme ou une femme parce qu'elle avait menacé la vie du mortel dont ils s'étaient entiché ou avait volé le coeur de ce dernier juste sous leur yeux ? Et combien d'entre eux n'étaient jamais passé à l'acte ? Aucun.

Même le dieu du tonnerre, le seigneur des cieux avait commis ce genre d'actes. Avec Héra et Arès, il occupait même le top trois des dieux les plus susceptibles et criminels. Mais Zeus était aussi un leader. Un chef. Et tout bon chef a en soi un profond côté hypocrite. Alors, appliquant le célèbre diction « _Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais_ », Zeus reprit bientôt contenance et, après s'être raclé la gorge, il déclara, d'un ton sans appel :

 **« Je ne peux t'autoriser à blesser ou à éliminer Cole Jones, Iris. Ce serait contraire à nos règles. Aux règles des Parques. Certains d'entre nous ont connu de sévères représailles après avoir commis des actions semblables. Essaie donc de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis. »**

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à disparaître de façon spectaculaire – en un éclair éblouissant, si vous tenez absolument à le savoir –, lorsque Iris l'interpella une nouvelle fois, la voix emprunte de colère :

 **« Ah oui ? Et quelles représailles, Zeus, si je peux me permettre ? As-tu des exemples en tête ? Parce que cela ne m'est absolument pas familier. Ça ne me dit absolument rien. »**

Il y eut un moment de flottement, durant lequel Zeus parut pris de court, légèrement paniqué.

 **« Je n'ai plus de temps à t'accorder, Iris. »** , s'exclama-t-il, d'une voix légèrement hésitante

Puis, il se racla de nouveau la gorge, se redressa légèrement et continua d'une voix plus assurée, son visage redevenant impassible :

 **« J'ai une affaire urgente qui m'attend. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision ; d'ailleurs, je t'interdis de t'approcher de cet homme. Si tu essaies d'entrer en contact avec lui ou que tu tentes quoi que ce soit à son égard, je me chargerais personnellement de te le faire payer. Si tu crains tellement pour la vie de tes enfants, il ne fallait pas fréquenter cet individu. »**

Sur ces mots, et alors qu'Iris s'approchait de lui à grands pas, la bouche ouverte, prête à répliquer, Zeus claqua des doigts et disparut, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une odeur de soufre et un air chaud et étouffant, semblable à celui qui règne dans l'atmosphère juste avant un orage. Excédée, Iris poussa un cri de rage et tomba à genoux tandis qu'autour d'elle, les autres dieux olympiens disparaissaient les uns après les autres, ne souhaitant aucunement affronter le désespoir de la déesse.

Zeus allait le lui payer, elle le jurait.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _30 Septembre 1986,_

 _Hôtel Rodwenn Hill,_

 _Chambre d'Ambre,_

 _07h10._

Ambre Jones ne put retenir un soupir à la vue de son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain : voilà maintenant un peu moins d'un mois que ses anciens cauchemars étaient revenus la hanter, et les premières conséquences de ses nuits agitées commençaient à apparaître sur son corps ; outre l'énorme fatigue qui commençait à la faire piquer du nez en classe, elle devait maintenant négocier avec de longues cernes violettes et un visage d'une pâleur à effrayer les morts. Pas qu'elle avait l'habitude d'arborer un teint hâlé – possédant des cheveux blonds comme les blés et de nombreux grains de beauté, il lui était quasiment impossible de bronzer –, mais son teint actuel, tirant quelque peu sur le gris, évoquait davantage une personne en mauvaise santé qu'une jeune fille que la vitamine K avait décidé d'abandonner dès la naissance.

 **« T'as vraiment mauvaise mine, toi, en ce moment. »** , lança une voix féminine alors qu'Ambre examinait ses yeux rougis de plus près.

Toujours concentré sur son reflet, la demi-déesse poussa un profond soupir et répliqua, d'une voix où se mêlaient lassitude et léger agacement :

 **« Merci beaucoup, Lisa … »**

Il n'y avait pas à dire, sa meilleure amie avait toujours le mot pour faire plaisir. Ambre ignorait si c'était parce qu'il s'agissait d'une fille d'Aphrodite ou simplement parce que la jeune fille avait une passion pour la mode et le maquillage, mais Lisa avait toujours été assez sensible à l'apparence physique de ses amis ; tellement sensible qu'elle n'hésitait pas à faire part de la moindre de ses pensées à ce sujet. Et, généralement, ce qui en ressortait n'était pas franchement positif.

 **« Hé, je ne disais pas ça pour être méchante ! »**

L'air passablement révoltée par les insinuations d'Ambre, Lisa s'était empressée de se placer aux côtés de la fille d'Iris et de passer un bras autour de ses épaules avant de la serrer brièvement contre elle. Puis, lui frottant le dos d'un geste qui se voulait réconfortant, elle continua, sourcils froncés :

 **« … Mais il faut quand même reconnaître qu'un peu de couleurs te ferait du bien. À te voir, on dirait que tu n'es pas sortie à la lumière du jour depuis une éternité. Tu n'essaierais pas de mettre un peu de fond de teint, de blush et de fard à paupières pour cacher un peu tout ça ? »**

 **« Lisaaaaaa ! »**

 **« Mais quoi ? »**

D'un pas rapide, Lisa s'empressa de rejoindre Ambre qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, et s'affairait désormais dans son placard, à la recherche de vêtements.

 **« Tu es très jolie au naturel, Ambre ! Alors imagine avec un peu de maquillage ! Curtis ne pourrait résister davantage ! »**

 **« Je te demande pardon ? »**

Stupéfaite par l'horrible idée que sa meilleure amie venait d'insinuer, Ambre, immobile, les bras et la tête encore à l'intérieur du placard, venait de s'exprimer d'une voix froide, que Lisa ne lui connaissait que très peu. Celle-ci, qui affichait alors un sourire victorieux, mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre son erreur. Mais, très vite, une moue quelque peu honteuse remplaça le sourire éclatant qu'elle arborait quelques secondes plus tôt, et un silence tendu s'installa alors. Un silence pesant, simplement rompu par les ronronnements de Jewel, confortablement installé sous les couvertures.

 **« Je … Je suis désolée, Ambre.,** balbutia Lisa après plusieurs minutes, les mains soudainement moites. **Je … c'est juste que … si tu voyais comment il te regar … »**

 **« Arrête de te faire des idées, Lisa. Hermès ne ressent absolument rien pour moi et je ne ressens absolument rien pour lui. Je ne ressentirai jamais quelque chose pour quelqu'un qui est responsable de la mort de Ben. Aussi beau soit-il. Fin de l'histoire, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne. Merci. »**

Ambre avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix dure et de manière précipitée, comme si elle était pressée qu'ils sortent de sa bouche et entrent dans le crâne de la fille d'Aphrodite. Non, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Ce n'était pas parce que le dieu des messagers faisait tout pour essayer de se racheter qu'Ambre était prête à tomber dans ses bras, loin de là. Elle avait peut-être craqué devant lui, elle avait peut-être éclaté en sanglots dans ses bras, mais cela s'arrêtait là. D'ailleurs, depuis cette fameuse scène à la bibliothèque, elle l'évitait le plus possible, se contentant de se rendre à ses cours de soutien, de discuter mathématiques pendant deux heures tous les mercredis, puis de disparaître dès la séance terminée, tout en prenant bien soin de mettre le maximum de distance entre eux durant le reste de la semaine. Pas un mot, pas un regard en dehors des deux heures hebdomadaires à la bibliothèque. Rien de plus et rien de moins. Et cela était déjà grandement suffisant. Parce qu'à la colère qui l'animait depuis l'arrivée d'Hermès et d'Apollon, s'était ajoutée la honte. Une honte immense qui la submergeait à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. La honte d'avoir été faible. La honte d'avoir acceptée d'être consolée par un lâche.

Avec un soupir, et alors que le silence continuait de peser sur les épaules des deux amies, la fille d'Iris attrapa finalement un pull et un jean, referma le placard, et, sans un regard pour Lisa, alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

 **« Je vais m'habiller. On se retrouve au lycée. »**

 _« Maman … pourquoi m'as-tu fait faire ce stupide rêve ? … Pourquoi m'as-tu confiée cette fichue mission ?»_

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Janvier 1982,_

 _Sur l'Olympe,_

 _Empire State Building,_

 _20h17._

Le regard lourd d'inquiétude, Aphrodite se laissa tomber sur le canapé, l'esprit accaparé par de multiples pensées.

Quinze jours. Cela faisait quinze jours.

Quinze jours qu'elle recherchait activement l'un de ses enfants, sans pouvoir mettre la main dessus. Quinze jours que Benjamin aurait dû être de retour à la colonie des Sang-Mêlés.

Quinze jours que le jeune garçon avait disparu sans laisser de traces.

Quinze jours qu'il s'était volatilisé, emmenant Ambre Jones et Hugo Walters dans son sillage.

Par le caleçon de Cronos, où pouvait-il être ?

La déesse de l'amour avait traversé les États-Unis de long en large, sillonnant les états les uns après les autres, interrogeant les passants et avait même été jusqu'à enquêter en France, le pays d'où était originaire le jeune homme. En vain. Ben restait introuvable.

Et cela terrorisait la déesse. Parce que disparaître ainsi n'était franchement pas dans les habitudes de son fils :depuis son plus jeune âge, Ben avait toujours un jeune homme responsable, prudent et respectueux des règles qu'on lui édictait. Il prenait toujours soin de prévenir ses proches lorsqu'il avait un imprévu. Alors, quand Chiron lui avait signalé qu'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours, Aphrodite s'était immédiatement inquiétée. Puis, quand Iris était venue lui dire que les jumeaux Jones étaient également introuvables, elle avait été à deux doigts de céder à la panique. Car, Ambre et Matthew n'étaient-ils pas dotés d'un caractère semblable à celui de Benjamin ? Qu'un enfant responsable oublie de donner des nouvelles au moins une fois dans sa vie, ça passe encore. Mais trois ? En même temps ? Il ne pouvait s'agir d'une coïncidence …

Non, Aphrodite avait la terrible impression qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Quelque chose de grave. D'inquiétant. De terrifiant.

Que ces trois enfants disparaissent …

 _« Mais bon sang, où peuvent-ils bien être ? »_

Quelques heures plus tôt, prise d'une étrange et épouvantable intuition, elle avait décidé de fouiller chaque recoin des repaires de chaque Olympien, qu'il s'agisse de la gigantesque demeure d'Héra et de Zeus ou du simple bureau d'Hermès. Elle avait même eu le culot de fouiller les diverses forges de son mari et de rendre visite à Hadès. Cela lui avait pris la journée mais les recherches étaient restées vaines. Rien. Elle n'avait rien trouvé de tangible.

Alors, désormais à court d'idées, la déesse ne savait que faire. La tête entre les mains, le dos voûté et l'air plus âgée et ridée qu'à l'accoutumée, Aphrodite était paralysée. Paralysée par l'inquiétude et la peur. Paralysée comme elle l'avait rarement été jusqu'alors.

Tout. Elle avait tout fouillé. Que restait-il alors à faire, mis à part se laisser aller au désespoir le plus complet ? Espérer ? Les nombreuses recherches qu'elle avait faites avaient fini par avoir raison de toute espérance. Prier ? Mais prier qui ? Quoi ? C'était elle, la déesse. C'était aux humains de lui adresser leurs prières. Elle, elle n'avait personne à qui s'adresser.

Alors, tandis que l'obscurité s'installait dans la pièce et que même l'ombre de la déesse commençait à être absorbée par les ténèbres de la nuit, Aphrodite fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis de nombreux siècles : elle éclata en sanglots.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, appuyé contre la porte d'entrée de l'une de ses plus anciennes forges, Héphaïstos se dit qu'il était temps de passer à l'action. La visite inattendue d'Aphrodite avait failli tout faire capoter – il avait dû cacher à la hâte un Matthew Jones assommé dans une des nombreuses pièces secrètes que comptait sa forge –, et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de patienter plus longtemps.

Le jeu allait donc commencer. Et il allait se régaler.


	11. Chapitre neuf

**Chapitre huit :** Les engraisser comme de beaux petits cochons que l'on destine à l'abattoir.

Hello, hellooo ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :) On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre huit .. ou neuf ?, de cette fanfiction :)

Je n'en suis pas très satisfaite [il est moins diabolique qu'il devait l'être au départ], et j'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup eu de mal à le poster à cause de cela (x)) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais !

En vous remerciant de votre soutien, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

Plein de bisous,

SP17 / Lou.

 _Janvier 1982,_

 _Empire State Building,_

 _Mont Olympe,_

 _10h12._

Depuis plus de deux heures, l'effervescence la plus totale régnait sur le Mont Olympe : partout où il mettait les pieds, Hermès ne cessait de croiser des personnes aux airs surexcités, discutant avidement avec leurs diverses compagnons, une lueur enfantine dans le regard. Une joie curieuse, une excitation des plus surprenantes semblait avoir contaminé chaque habitant du six-centième étage de l'Empire State, à tel point que le dieu des Messagers se demanda si Aphrodite n'y était pas pour quelque chose ; avait-elle décidé de chasser définitivement l'humeur morose qui régnait sur le royaume des dieux ces derniers temps ? Avait-elle de nouveau utiliser l'un de ses nombreux pouvoirs pour mettre tout le monde d'excellente humeur ? Cela aurait tout bonnement été probable, voire quasiment certain, si Aphrodite n'était pas « portée disparue » depuis plusieurs jours …

 _« Et puis, regarde-les, Hermès,_ souffla Martha, qui s'entortillait nerveusement autour du caducée que le dieu tenait fermement dans sa main droite. _Ils n'ont pas simplement l'air d'être heureux et excités d'être en vie. Ils sont nerveux. Impatients. Impatients comme le seraient des chiens un jour de chasse. Comme le seraient … »_

 **« Des serviteurs d'Arès un jour de guerre. »**

Cette soudaine réflexion donna la chaire de poule à Hermès ; désormais frissonnant, le dieu resserra d'avantage sa veste contre lui, et observa les alentours d'un air subitement inquiet. Si Arès était derrière toute cette agitation … mieux valait assurer ses arrières ! Surtout après ce qu'il avait osé lui faire !

OoOoOoOoO

 **« Ah, Hermy ! Te voilà enfin ! »**

La voix d'Apollon résonna dans la salle des Trônes encore déserte, faisant sursauter le dieu des voyageurs. Celui-ci, encore troublé par la soudaine agitation régnant au sein du royaume, mit plusieurs secondes à se tourner vers son meilleur ami, comme s'il avait peur de l'expression qu'il pourrait lire sur son visage. Mais, à son plus grand soulagement, le dieu du soleil affichait simplement son éternel sourire ultra bright, son regard bleu clair dissimulé derrière ses habituelles Ray-ban noires.

 **« Bah dis donc, t'en fais une tête !** , s'exclama Apollon, d'un ton à la fois amusé et inquiet, lorsque Hermès se fut enfin tourné vers lui. **Tout va bien ? »**

 **« C'est juste que … quelqu'un sait ce qu'Arès prépare ? »**

Blanc comme un linge, Hermès avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix légèrement tremblante, ce qui l'agaça intérieurement. Il essaya de donner le change en se raclant la gorge – peut-être Apollon allait-il croire que ce petit accès de faiblesse était simplement dû à un malheureux chat dans la gorge – et en se redressant imperceptiblement. Regarder son ami dans les yeux était cependant encore trop dangereux (le regard n'est-il pas le miroir de l'âme ?), aussi le dieu préféra-t-il regarder au loin.

 **« Arès ? … »**

Le ton d'Apollon trahissait une profonde incompréhension.

 **« Mais enfin, Hermès. De quoi tu parles ? »**

D'avantage inquiet pour son demi-frère, Apollon retira ses lunettes de soleil, qu'il glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean. Puis, il fit quelques pas vers Hermès et scruta le visage de ce dernier, les sourcils froncés.

 **« Eh bien … »**

La gorge serrée par l'angoisse, Hermès se racla la gorge, se tut quelques instants sous le regard préoccupé d'Apollon et finit par balbutier :

 **« … toute cette agitation. Ces gens surexcités et impatients … Il doit bien être derrière tout cela, non ? »**

 **« Mais … »**

Soudain, alors qu'il était encore empli de confusion et d'inquiétude quelques secondes auparavant, le regard d'Apollon sembla s'illuminer et le dieu du soleil éclata brusquement de rire, devant un Hermès complètement penaud et perdu.

 **« Hahaha … hahahaha … hahahahahaaaaa … ! Ne me dis pas que … ahahahahahaaaa … ah, Hermy, tu me feras toujours rire ! »**

Plié en deux, le dieu du soleil se tut quelques instants, histoire de reprendre sa respiration. Puis, essuyant d'une main les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, il tapota gentiment l'épaule d'Hermès, qui le fixait, à la fois perplexe et légèrement vexé.

 **« T'en fais pas, va.,** s'exclama Apollon, dont la bouche tressaillit sous l'importante envie de rire qui le secouait encore. **Arès ne part pas en guerre contre toi. OK, il t'en veux un max d'avoir remplacé son shampoing par de la crème à épiler, et il te le fera payer dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. Mais, tu penses sérieusement que Zeus lui aurait donné la permission de partir en guerre contre toi ? Sér … sérieusement ? »**

 _« Arès est un enfant gâté, en ce moment. Et il a toujours été le préféré de notre père. »_ , eut envie de répondre Hermès. Mais Apollon était victime d'un nouvel accès de fou-rire, et le dieu s'en sentit profondément blessé : combien de journées avait-il passé à consoler Apollon lorsque celui-ci se lamenter sur des choses qui lui avait paru anodines ? Combien de journées avait-il passé à essayer de le rassurer à chaque fois qu'une guêpe ou une souris s'approchait d'un peu trop près ? Beaucoup. Énormément. Peut-être trop.

Ne vous y trompez pas. Hermès savait très bien que son comportement avait quelque chose d'un peu enfantin – et, d'ailleurs, après discussion, il en a toujours conscience à ce jour –, mais pourtant, la peur était bien présente, bien réelle : Arès ne plaisantait jamais. Si vous tentiez de vous moquer de lui, il entrait dans une colère noire et vous en goûtiez les terribles conséquences. Des milliers d'êtres, que ce soit des mortels, des dieux ou de simples créatures mythologiques, avaient ainsi péri dans d'affreuses souffrances, torturés pendant des heures par un dieu de la guerre riant aux éclats. Même une pauvre naïade, qui avait eu le malheur de lui sourire d'une drôle de façon – était-ce là de la moquerie ? - avait été écartelée en place publique. Alors, depuis qu'il s'était trompé de bouteille de shampoing, Hermès avait la frousse. Il devenait parano, s'attendait à voir son maudit demi-frère à tous les coins de rues. Il angoissait tout le temps, sursautait à n'importe quel bruit et en faisait des cauchemars, s'imaginant victime des pires tortures. Et, quand on savait qu'un homme s'était retrouvé brûlé au second degré par les propres flammes de son barbecue après avoir déclaré que Mars n'était qu'une fillette, on pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'Arès déclare la guerre à Hermès pour une simple histoire de bouteille de shampoing. Parce qu'il était comme ça, Arès. Totalement imprévisible et excessif.

 **« Mais alors, pourquoi toutes les personnes que j'ai croisé ont l'air aussi excitées, si Arès n'y est pour rien ? »** , finit par demander Hermès, l'air légèrement bougon mais plutôt soulagé.

Car, maintenant que le dieu des messages avait définitivement écarté la croisade d'Arès de la liste des vengeances les plus probables, il était désormais clair, selon lui, qu'Arès n'avait rien à voir avec la tension et l'excitation qui régnaient sur le Mont Olympe : si le dieu de la guerre avait souhaité anéantir telle ou telle population, il aurait eu l'obligation d'en faire part à ses collègues olympiens trois semaines avant son passage à l'acte. Or, il ne l'avait pas fait. Ce n'était donc pas lui qui enthousiasmait les foules. Hermès en ressentait un double soulagement. Pour lui, et pour tous les êtres humains qui ne seraient pas massacrés aujourd'hui.

 **« C'est Héphaïstos. Il lance un nouveau jeu, apparemment.,** lui répondit Apollon, un sourire en coin toujours au bord des lèvres. **C'est sur toutes les télévisions depuis ce matin. Et sur toutes les chaînes disponibles. Impossible d'y échapper. »**

Il accompagna ces dernières paroles d'un geste de la main en direction de l'écran qui surplombait le trône de leur père. Et, en effet, alors que _OlympusTV_ était censée diffuser des flash infos en continue, elle ne semblait retransmettre aujourd'hui qu'un écran d'un orange très voyant, semblable à celui des T-Shirts que distribuait la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés. Un écran orange où s'affichait le symbole d'Héphaïstos et un simple compte-à-rebours. Il restait vraisemblablement vingt-huit heures et cinquante minutes avant le début de la diffusion.

 _OoOoOoOoO_

 _Janvier 1982_

Les cheveux au vent, Arès zigzaguait à toute allure entre les voitures et les piétons, ne prenant même pas la peine de faire attention aux nombreux klaxons et cris de surprise que cela provoquait. Que les mortels soient mécontents de la manière dont il conduisait sa moto, il n'en avait que faire ! De simples moustiques, voilà ce qu'ils étaient ! De simples microbes destinés à proliférer et à polluer l'air de leur haleine putride. De simples fourmis qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à écraser d'un bref coup de talon. De simples vers, aveugles et laids, obèses et pantouflards.

 _« Je me demande ce qui peut bien pousser Père à les laisser grouiller ainsi. Il devrait au moins en éliminer la moitié ! »_

 **« Mais pousse-toi de là, toi ! »** , vociféra le dieu de la guerre, à l'adresse d'un jeune garçon qui se promenait tranquillement sur le trottoir, à croire qu'il n'avait rien à y faire.

Poussant un juron, le dieu donna un brusque coup de guidon vers la droite, tandis que le garçon courait rejoindre sa mère, positionnée quelques mètres plus loin, une expression de pure terreur sur le visage. Était-il simplement effrayé à l'idée qu'il avait manqué de se faire écraser ou avait-il entraperçu le visage de chair brûlée, de sang et de flammes qu'affichait actuellement Arès sous le couvert de la Brume ? Le dieu de la guerre l'ignorait. Et il n'en avait que faire.

Tout ce qui lui importait, à l'instant, c'était d'aller trouver son père. D'aller trouver son père et de gueuler comme il ne l'avait que très rarement fait. Parce qu'il en avait ras-le-bol. Ras-le-bol que Zeus autorise son épouse et son ignoble demi-frère à faire n'importe quoi.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'Héphaïstos était un estropié qu'il fallait l'autoriser à voler la vedette ! À se mettre en pleine lumière et à obtenir l'attention de tous ! Un nouveau jeu, et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi l'avoir autorisé alors que les innombrables demandes d'Arès avaient été refusées les unes après les autres, sous prétexte que le contenu allait être trop violent pour passer sur une chaîne d'ampleur internationale ? Qu'allait faire Héphaïstos ? Un simple question-réponse où le gagnant hériterait d'une large boite de ses bonbons préférés ? Le dieu des Forges était un pro des pièges en tout genre. Il allait donc certainement pas se gêner pour mettre en avant les plus glauques et les plus dangereux d'entre eux. D'ailleurs, tout le monde s'en doutait. C'était pour cela que l'apparition du décompte avait provoqué autant d'excitation. Et si le bas peuple l'avait deviné avec autant de facilité, Zeus ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Alors pourquoi avoir accepté ? Arès en avait ras-le-bol du favoritisme. Ou plutôt, de la facilité avec laquelle Zeus cédait à la pitié qui l'envahissait dès qu'il posait un regard sur le fils d'Héra. Une pitié des plus dégoûtantes.

Une pitié des plus dégoûtantes que le seigneur des cieux éprouvait également à l'égard de la déesse de l'Amour qu'il avait autrefois forcé à épouser Héphaïstos, pour essayer de rattraper son comportement et celui d'Héra envers ce dernier. Une pitié des plus dégoûtantes qui avait permis à Aphrodite de prendre des congés de deux semaines, avec l'assurance que sa destination resterait un secret d'état, privant ainsi Arès de la possibilité de la rejoindre. Le privant de tout amour et de toute affection pendant deux semaines. Le privant de torrides ébats quotidiens.

Entre cela et le stupide jeu d'Héphaïstos, Arès ne savait pas ce qui le mettait le plus en rogne. Mais il s'en fichait ; ces deux problèmes étaient suffisamment importants pour qu'il puisse déverser toute sa haine sur son père, chose qu'il adorait faire.

 _OoOoOoOoO_

 _Janvier 1982._

D'un geste brusque, Héphaïstos ouvrit la porte du sous-sol où il avait enfermé les trois demi-dieux et entra d'un pas lourd, une vieille lanterne tendue devant lui. Recroquevillés dans un coin de la pièce, Ambre, Benjamin et Hugo n'essayèrent même pas de s'enfuir ou de se jeter sur lui : enfermés depuis plus de deux semaines, les adolescents étaient à bout de forces. Amaigris, les yeux rouges et gonflés, les vêtements et le visage crasseux, ils avaient peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Légèrement déshydratés – pour n'avoir eu le droit qu'à quelques gorgées d'eau chaque jour – et complètement affamés – les miettes d'ambroisie récupérées au fond du sac d'Hugo et les deux tranches de pain quotidiennes ne les avaient pas franchement aidés à se sustenter - , ils ressentaient des douleurs à la gorge et à l'estomac et souffraient de maux de tête. Alors, même l'envie de tenter une escapade les taraudait fortement, un simple coup d'oeil les uns aux autres au son de la clé tournant dans la serrure les en avait dissuadés : ils ne faisaient plus le poids. Ils ne seraient jamais assez rapides, ni assez forts ; Héphaïstos n'aurait aucun mal à les balayer d'un simple mouvement de la main. Enfin, s'ils arrivaient à se lever. Il fallait donc mieux attendre. Attendre que le moment parfait se présente. Et prier. Prier pour que cela arrive. Et pour que le dieu ne les tue pas sur le champ.

« **Levez-vous.** », leur ordonna Héphaïstos.

Le ton de sa voix était dur et froid. Sans appel. Les trois demi-dieux en eurent des frissons le long de leur colonne vertébrale et déglutirent difficilement. Mais aucun n'eut la force de s'appuyer sur ses poignets pour se redresser. Ils restèrent immobiles, étourdis et haletants, à l'affût du moindre geste menaçant de leur interlocuteur.

« **J'ai dit, levez-vous.** », s'exclama de nouveau le dieu des forges.

Mais là encore, et bien que sa voix se fasse un peu plus menaçante et son ton d'avantage insistant, aucun des sang-mêlés ne bougea. Héphaïstos fit alors un pas, les sourcils froncés et un marteau remplaçant soudainement la lanterne qu'il tenait toujours dans la main, bien décidé à les menacer de cette arme pour les faire réagir. Cependant, il était à peine arrivé au niveau d'Ambre, qu'une voix masculine, déterminée quoique tremblante et enrouée, s'éleva, l'empêchant de lever d'avantage son marteau.

 **« On y arrive pas, m'sieur. Si vous ne nous aviez pas affamés, on serez capables d'obéir à vos ordres. Faut réfléchir aussi. »**

Avec la fatigue, Hugo Walters n'avait pas réussi à mettre autant d'ironie et de sarcasmes qu'il aurait voulu dans le ton de sa voix, mais ses camarades et son interlocuteur les perçurent néanmoins avec facilité. Benjamin White et Ambre Jones froncèrent les sourcils, mi-agacés mi-inquiets. Nul doute qu'ils auraient réprimandé sévèrement leur camarade si la fatigue et la peur ne leur nouait pas les cordes vocales. Héphaïstos, quant à lui, resta silencieux quelques instants, le bras encore levé au niveau de sa tête. Puis, alors qu'on aurait pu aisément croire qu'il s'était soudainement transformé en statue, il baissa son bras et poussa un grognement contrarié en regardant attentivement ses trois prisonniers à l'allure misérable. C'était vrai qu'ils avaient mauvaise mine. Peut-être aurait-il dû leur fournir quelques rations d'ambroisie avec les tranches de pain. Tant pis. Ce qui était fait était fait. Il allait devoir abandonner son idée de provoquer Aphrodite et son stupide amant en faisant défiler White et Walters dans les rues de Manhattan. Cela le contrariait légèrement – après tout, voir le désespoir sur le visage de son infidèle épouse et sentir le regard meurtrier d'Arès sur lui aurait procuré un sentiment de puissance et une joie indéniables – mais la surprise de voir leur progéniture adorée passer à la télévision n'en saurait que plus forte. Plus destructrice encore. Et cela ne pouvait être que lui être bénéfique. La punition n'en serait que plus efficace.

Alors, avec un sourire quelque peu sadique, et tandis que les trois demi-dieux se jetaient des regards inquiets le coeur battant la chamade, Héphaïstos rangea son marteau dans la sacoche qu'il portait autour de la taille et claqua des mains. Aussitôt, une brume épaisse envahit la pièce et s'évapora aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un sous-sol vide et sombre.

 _OoOoOoOoO_

 _Année 1981,_

 _Date précise inconnue._

 _Aux Enfers._

À la fois énervée et désespérée, Iris sortit en courant du palais d'Hadès, des larmes dévalant ses joues. Elle avait naïvement cru que l'éternelle rivalité entre les trois Grands lui permettrait d'obtenir l'aide dont elle avait besoin. Mais Hadès avait refusé sa requête, le ton tranchant et le visage impassible. Il lui avait refusé sa dernière chance de sortir ses enfants de l'enfer où ils étaient plongés. Il avait refusé de l'aider sous prétexte que cela lui coûterait trop cher pour ce que c'était ; qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'avoir une nouvelle fois ses frères sur le dos.

 _ **« Et puis, tes enfants sont des demi-dieux, non ? Cette expérience ne peut pas être pire que ce qui les attend à l'adolescence ! Tu surprotèges trop tes enfants, Iris. Et après, tu t'étonnes qu'ils ne tiennent pas la distance ! »**_

 _« Va te faire voir, espèce de salopard ! Égoïste ! Sale type ! Caleçon troué de Cronos !»_

 **« Madame, attendez, s'il vous plaît ! Madame ! J'ai un message pour vous ! »**

 **« Je ne veux rien entendre de plus qui vienne de ce maudit sosie de Mick Jagger !** , s'exclama la déesse, ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner ou de s'arrêter. **Qu'il me fiche la paix ! »**

 **« Mais cela ne provient pas de lui, Madame.** , reprit la voix féminine, d'un ton à la fois calme et embarrassé. **Mais de ma maîtresse, Perséphone. »**

 **« De … ? »**

Plus que surprise, Iris s'arrêta net dans son élan, manquant de s'écrouler face contre terre. Perséphone ? Pourquoi, par la culotte de Gaïa, Perséphone voudrait-elle entrer en contact avec elle ? L'épouse d'Hadès l'avait à peine regardé lors de l'entretien, affichant un air des plus snob où se mêlaient ennui et totale indifférence. Et puis, si elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait en présence de son mari, quand Iris était encore en état d'entendre quelques critiques ?

« **Et que me veut donc Perséphone ?** », demanda Iris après quelques instants de silence.

Elle s'était désormais tournée face à la servante de la déesse du monde souterrain, et attendait, légèrement tremblante. Si Perséphone pensait qu'elle accepterait encore de se faire injurier …

La servante, une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années à l'allure fantomatique, baissa les yeux, intimidée par le regard perçant et le ton tranchant de la déesse. Puis, d'un geste timide et tremblant, elle lui tendit un papier d'un gris anthracite, soigneusement plié en quatre.

 **« Elle m'a dit de vous donner cela. Elle a dit que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Ni un piège. »**

Elle attendit patiemment qu'Iris se saisisse du message puis disparut aussitôt, ne laissant qu'une fine et froide brise derrière elle.

Les sourcils froncés, Iris demeura immobile quelques instants, le bras toujours tendu vers son interlocutrice désormais partie et les doigts serrés autour du papier de couleur grise. Pas une plaisanterie ? Pas un piège ? … perplexe, ne sachant pas réellement ce que la servante avait voulu dire par là, la déesse des arcs-en-ciel entreprit de déplier le papier, avec une lenteur qui aurait fait hurler le plus impatients des enfants. Puis, après avoir lissé soigneusement le papier – plus par pur réflexe que par réelle nécessité –, elle baissa lentement son regard dessus, prudente, comme si elle avait peur que les mots la brûlent.

 _ **« Demain. 19H30. Brasserie « Les coqs français », Paris. Ne sois pas en retard. »**_

 _OoOoOoOoO_

 _Janvier 1982._

 **« Asseyez-vous. »**

D'un geste brusque, Héphaïstos désigna l'immense table de la main, le regard sombre. Benjamin, Ambre et Hugo, les poumons irrités par la brume qui les avait submergés quelques secondes auparavant, ne l'entendirent pas, trop occupés à tousser et à s'essuyer les yeux. Agacé, le dieu des forges poussa un profond soupir, et attendit que le calme revienne avant de réitérer sa demande :

 **« Asseyez-vous. »**

 **« C'est pas ce qu'on a fait durant deux sem … oh la vache ! Mais c'est quoi votre but ? Vous nous affamez et après, vous nous offrez un buffet ? »**

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Hugo Walters regardait d'un air à la fois ébahi et méfiant les diverses aliments disposés sur la table en face de lui. Bananes, pain, tomates, courgettes, chocolat, bonbons en tout genre, poulet rôti … tous les fruits et les légumes, tout ce que l'industrie et la nature étaient capables de fournir de comestible s'étalait là, sous ses yeux, et dans des quantités infernales, inimaginables. Des montagnes de nourriture s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond, comme si la corne d'abondance avait soudainement été prise de nausées, et avait été obligée de recracher tout ce qu'elle contenait. C'était incroyable. Affolant. Extraordinaire.

 **« Si je souhaite qu'il y ait un peu de suspense et d'animation au sein du jeu** , s'exclama Héphaïstos d'un ton à la fois bourru et légèrement amusé, sadique. **Je n'ai pas tellement le choix. Si je vous laisse y aller dans cet état, vous ne tiendriez pas plus d'une minute et alors, mon nouveau show serait un véritable fiasco. »**

Et, sans laisser le temps aux trois adolescents de réagir ou de comprendre ce qui était en train de leur arriver, il hocha la tête. Aussitôt, trois automates en bronze apparurent et conduisirent les demi-dieux en direction de la salle de banquet. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, Ambre, Benjamin et Hugo se retrouvèrent tous les trois assis sur une chaise, le torse maintenu contre cette dernière par une ceinture de fer, les mains attachées derrière le dossier, des serviteurs invisibles pressant des cuillères remplies de nourriture contre leurs lèvres.

Oui. S'il voulait qu'ils tiennent le coup et souffrent ainsi le plus possible, il fallait les engraisser. Les engraisser comme de beaux petits cochons que l'on destine à l'abattoir.

 _OoOoOoOoO_

 _Janvier 1982._

Matthew Jones se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur coulant le long de son front et de son dos. Encore chamboulé par le terrifiant cauchemar qu'il venait de faire, le jeune homme mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits, la respiration haletante.

Franchement, qu'est-ce que son inconscient avait à le faire flipper ainsi depuis trois semaines ? Un dieu des forges devenu soudainement psychopathe, un voyage passé enfermé dans un caisson en bois … et puis quoi, encore ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête avec les films d'aventure !

Agacé, énervé, fatigué, le fils d'Iris grogna en se frottant les yeux avant de se mettre sur son côté droit, bien décidé à se rendormir. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer tranquillement les yeux, il ne put retenir un cri. Un cri strident, où se mêlaient surprise, peur et désillusion.

Car, non, il ne se trouvait pas dans son lit au Texas, comme il le pensait. Non, il n'était pas non plus à la colonie des Sang-Mêlés.

Oui, il était bien allongé sur une plateforme en verre, enfermé dans ce qui semblait être l'une des plus anciennes et des plus profondes forges d'Héphaïstos.


	12. Chapitre dix

**Chapitre neuf (ou dix, je suis perdue!) :**

 **Hello, hello ! Je reviens aujourd'hui (beaucoup plus tôt que je ne l'avais pensé, je vous l'avoue) avec le chapitre neuf (ou dix) de cette fanfiction. Un chapitre qui vous plongera encore une fois dans le passé des personnages. Et, si jamais le duo Ambre/Hermy vous manquent, sachez que nous ferons le plein de ce magnifique duo dans le prochain chapitre :)**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :)**

 **SP17.**

 **P.S : j'avais initialement répondu individuellement à vos reviews. Mais, suite à un beug de mon ordinateur, tout a disparu. N'ayant pas vraiment le temps de tout recommencer, je vous enverrai certainement un mp dans les jours à venir ... Veuillez m'en excuser ...**

 **En attendant, je vous remercie pour votre soutien toujours aussi indéfectible et pour vos magnifiques reviews qui me réchauffent le cœur ! "Par Zeus" a beau être l'un de mes plus précieux trésors, elle ne serait sans doute pas là sans vous ! Alors je vous dis un grand MERCI et espère que notre belle aventure continuera :)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne et belle lecture !**

 _Janvier 1982,_

 _Quelque part dans l'une des forges d'Héphaïstos,_

 _Date et heure précises inconnues._

 _[Note de l'auteur : pour mieux vous remémorer ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant, vous pouvez jeter un coup d'oeil à la dernière scène du chapitre précédent :)]_

« **Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?** »

Encore à moitié endormi, et la langue plus que pâteuse, Matthew se redressa tant bien que mal et regarda l'énorme fossé qui se trouvait sous ses pieds, un air abasourdi sur le visage. Le jeune demi-dieu eut l'air perdu pendant de nombreuses secondes, puis tout lui revint en tête : la disparition de Benjamin et d'Ambre, son enlèvement par Héphaïstos …

Tous ces souvenirs lui revinrent avec force, aussi violemment que s'il avait reçu un seau d'eau glacée en pleine figure, et le fils d'Iris vacilla, soudainement pris de vertiges.

« **Je n'aime pas ça.** , murmura-t-il, une vague de panique commençant à le submerger. **Je n'aime pas ça du tout.** »

Parce qu'il faut vous le dire ; Matthew n'avait jamais réellement apprécié le mari d'Aphrodite. Et ce, bien avant de savoir que les Dieux Grecs étaient beaucoup plus qu'un mythe. Passionné de mythologie grecque depuis le plus jeune âge, le jeune homme avait toujours été quelque peu impressionné par l'apparence du dieu des forges. Intimidé. Gêné. Ce n'était pas simplement parce que la divinité n'était pas l'une des plus plus belles qui existaient. Mais parce qu'au fond de lui, Matthew avait l'impression que ce corps maladroit et cette personnalité grincheuse et réservée qu'on assignait à Héphaïstos cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre, de quasiment malveillant. Au fond de lui, une conscience mystérieuse lui avait toujours conseillé de se méfier de ce dieu. Et, ce qu'il avait vu et vécu ces derniers jours ne faisait que renforcer l'image de l'Héphaïstos psychopathe qu'il cultivait malgré lui depuis son enfance.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »**

La curiosité prit le dessus sur l'angoisse et Matthew se leva difficilement afin de s'approcher de ce qui semblait être une caméra. Une caméra grise et rectangulaire, comme celle dont on se servait pour surveiller les clients dans les supermarchés. Mais que diable faisait-elle ici, en pleine forge ? Héphaïstos l'avait-il placé là pour pouvoir mieux le surveiller ? Et depuis quand séquestrait-on des demi-dieux dans des lieux pareils ?

Dubitatif, Matthew tendit le bras vers la caméra mais retira immédiatement sa main, étouffant de peu un cri de surprise : un voyant rouge clignotant venait d'apparaître. Quelqu'un venait d'allumer la caméra.

 _ **« Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir. Ce soir, et pour la première fois de votre longue et ennuyeuse existence, vous allez assister aux Jeux de la Vengeance. Au programme, tout ce que vous adorez : de l'action, du danger, des cris et des larmes de demi-dieux. Je ne n'en dis pas plus, je ne voudrais pas tuer le suspense ! Amusez-vous et n'hésitez pas à parier, car il est fort certain que le mystère, les drames et la tension seront à leur comble ! »**_

OoOoOoOoO

 _Année 1981,_

 _Date précise inconnue,_

 _Brasserie « Les Coqs Français », Paris,_

 _19h25._

A l'instant même où elle posa le pied dans cette brasserie chic du dix-septième arrondissement, Iris sut qu'Aphrodite était de la partie. Pas simplement parce qu'on était en plein quartier chic de la ville de l'Amour et qu'il était quasi impossible qu'Aphrodite n'y mette jamais les pieds. Mais également parce que l'établissement convenait parfaitement à la déesse de l'Amour : tout, de la carte qui mettait en avant les mets les plus fins et délicats de la cuisine française, à la décoration - douce, intimiste, luxueuse - évoquait de manière plus ou moins explicite le fait que la déesse avait sans doute donné sa bénédiction au propriétaire du restaurant et avait fait de cet établissement l'un de ses lieux de prédilection. L'excellente humeur des clients, leur sourire d'un blanc éclatant, leurs vêtements chics ou encore le maquillage plus que parfait des dames présentes, tout semblait irréel, surfait, digne d'un épisode d'une série hollywoodienne. Digne d'un dîner Olympien. Digne du pouvoir d'Aphrodite.

« **Madame, puis-je vous renseigner?** », s'exclama soudainement une voix masculine, douce mais ferme, alors qu'Iris était toujours sur le pas de la porte et continuait à regarder la salle d'un air ébahi.

 **« Heu … Hum, oui »**

La déesse détourna son regard de l'imposant lustre en cristal qui ornait l'entrée et jeta un regard furtif au serveur qui venait de lui adresser la parole – un homme rondouillard, probablement âgé d'une soixantaine d'années, vêtu d'un costume noir et d'un nœud papillon assorti -, avant de répondre, d'un ton assuré et quelque peu pressé :

 **« Une de mes plus proches amies a réservé une table pour ce soir. Elle devrait déjà être arrivée. »**

 **« Quel est son nom ? »**

D'un geste tellement vif qu'il en fit sursauter Iris, le serveur sortit un calepin de la poche intérieure de sa veste et regarda patiemment son interlocutrice, prêt à feuilleter les pages le plus rapidement possible, en excellent professionnel qu'il était.

 **« Marguerite Malesherbes »** , s'exclama Iris, en esquissant un léger sourire amusé.

« _Pas mal, pour une déesse qui adore les fleurs »_

Il y eut un court instant de flottement, durant lequel Iris se perdit encore dans la beauté du lieu. Puis, après avoir tourné ce qui semblait être une bonne quarantaine de pages, le serveur opina du chef et tourna les talons, prêt à partir dans le fond de la salle, là où avaient coutume de se trouver les tables les plus prestigieuses.

 **« Veuillez me suivre »** , déclara-t-il avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Alors, Iris détacha une fois pour toute son regard du magnifique lustre et prit une profonde inspiration : cette nuit pourrait être l'une des plus importantes de sa longue existence. Cette nuit pourrait être le début d'une nouvelle vie pour Ambre et Matthew. Cette nuit scellerait certainement le sort de Cole Jones, et, elle, d'ordinaire si pacifique, en était ravie. Une part sombre d'elle-même qu'elle n'avait découvert que très récemment souhaitait la pire des tortures pour son ancien amour. Et avec Aphrodite de son côté, la partie était sûrement gagnée.

 _« Eh bien allons-y. »_ , pensa-t-elle, en opinant légèrement du chef comme pour s'encourager elle-même.

Et, après une dernière inspiration, elle emboîta le pas au serveur moustachu, prête à établir un plan des plus machiavéliques.

 _Tu regretteras ton comportement, Cole. Tu le regretteras amèrement._

OoOoOoOoO

 _Année 1981,_

 _Date précise inconnue,_

 _Etat du Texas,_

 _Aux alentours de 16h00._

 _ **« Eh oui, Hank, vous l'avez dit. Les températures de ces deux dernières semaines sont exceptionnelles, et ce, même pour les Texans que nous sommes. Et malheureusement, cela devrait persister dans les jours à venir. D'ailleurs, l'alerte canicule a été déclenchée ce matin, aussi devons-nous nous attendre à souffrir de la chaleur jour et nui … »**_

Cole Jones attrapa la télécommande d'un geste rapide et éteignit la télévision, peu enclin à entendre d'avantage de mauvaises nouvelles. Car depuis le début du mois, tout n'était que désagréments : d'abord, sa seule et unique vache qui décédait subitement alors qu'elle n'avait que douze mois d'existence derrière elle. Ensuite, son tracteur qu'un inconnu lui avait subtilisé durant la nuit, sans qu'il n'entende quoi que ce soit. Puis, ses moutons, dont les trois quart s'étaient fait sauvagement attaqués par un mystérieux animal la semaine dernière. Et maintenant, la canicule qui menaçait de détruire les maigres récoltes qu'il avait réussi à amasser … La canicule ! Au début du mois d'octobre ! Quel genre de malchance était-ce ? Quel genre de malédiction ?

 **« C'est vraiment une année de merde … »,** marmonna Cole, un air renfrogné sur le visage.

Il se saisit de la cannette de bière qui l'attendait sur la table basse et la vida, d'un seul coup, cul sec. Depuis que cette infidèle d'Irina avait foutu le camp en lui laissant deux sales gosses sur les bras, l'alcool était devenu son meilleur allier. C'était grâce à ces boissons si réconfortantes qu'étaient la bière et le whisky qu'il arrivait à tenir le coup. À se lever et à assumer ses responsabilités jour après jour. À affronter les coups durs. Et la perte de ses dernières récoltes de l'année ainsi que de certains de ses animaux allait être compliquée à avaler ; il allait sûrement devoir doubler, voire carrément tripler sa consommation quotidienne. Son foi et son compte en banque n'allaient certainement pas apprécier. Mais si cela pouvait apaiser son esprit …

 _« Allez, en route. »_

Poussant un grognement, Cole se leva avec difficulté du canapé où il avait posé ses fesses un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Quatre ou cinq heures auparavant, il ne savait plus trop. D'un pas hésitant, il tituba jusqu'à la salle à manger où il s'empara d'un geste tremblant des clés de sa voiture, posées sur le buffet. Puis, il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, mise à l'envers. 16H25. Les gosses attendront ; l'alcool était plus urgent.

OoOoOoOoO

 _Année 1979,_

 _Etat du Texas,_

 _16h25._

Benjamin White et Jackson Westwood tournèrent à un énième coin de rue et s'arrêtèrent en face de ce qui allait devenir leur demeure pour quelques temps : le groupe scolaire _Espérance Nouvelle_ s'élevait depuis le trottoir d'en face, immense, sinistre et affreusement désolant. Datant du dix-huitième siècle, cet établissement n'avait pas été rénové une seule fois depuis sa construction et cela se voyait au premier coup d'oeil : façade crasseuse, gouttières en mauvais état, fenêtres aux joints usés et porte d'entrée délavée. Une personne débarquant en ville aurait bien eu du mal à croire que cette demeure qui semblait pouvoir s'effondrer au premier coup de vent abritait des enfants. Elle aurait eu du mal à y croire et aurait tout de suite appelé les services sociaux et la police, juste au cas où l'information aurait été véridique.

« **T'es sûr que c'est là ?** », demanda Benjamin White, incrédule, le regard fixé sur des tuiles qui gisaient lamentablement sur le sol.

D'un geste nerveux, Jackson Westwood passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs avant de lisser précipitamment le papier qu'il tenait depuis des heures dans sa main gauche.

« **Oui**. Finit-il par répondre, une pointe d'hésitation tout de même présente dans la voix. **C'est bien l'adresse que m'a donné Chiron.** »

 **« Tu sens quelque chose ? »**

Déglutissant difficilement, à tel point qu'il sembla s'étouffer avec sa salive durant un instant, Jackson plia en huit le post-it blanc et le fourra dans sa poche de poitrine, les doigts tremblants. Sentait-il quelque chose ? Très certainement ! Cette mission sentait les ennuis à plein nez ! Pas seulement parce que le Texas était l'un des états de villégiature préférés des monstres. Pas uniquement parce que Chiron l'avait mis en garde sur le caractère ô combien colérique et violent du père des deux gosses qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Mais également parce que cette école élémentaire ressemblait d'avantage à un repaire pour monstres terrifiants et hideux qu'à un jolie petit havre consacré à l'éducation et aux apprentissages … et si les monstres avaient déjà repérés les jumeaux Jones et avaient pris le contrôle de l'école ? Et s'ils s'engouffraient dans un guet-apens ?

« **… Jackson ?** »

De l'inquiétude mais aussi de l'agacement était perceptible dans le ton que venait d'employer le fils d'Aphrodite. Benjamin était fatigué et affamé ; il voulait donc savoir au plus vite s'ils étaient au bon endroit. Histoire de ne pas attendre pour rien. Ni de se risquer dans quelque maison glauque habitée par il ne savait quel pervers.

« **… Non. Pour l'instant, non.** , finit par répondre Jake, avec un haussement d'épaules. **Mais la journée d'école est bientôt terminée** , ajouta-t-il avec précipitation alors que son ami laissait échapper un soupir las précédé d'un faible grognement. **Lorsque les enfants sortiront, je sentirai sûrement quelque chose. »**

Et, comme par une curieuse coïncidence et comme pour mettre fin aux doutes des jeunes hommes, une sonnerie retentit alors. Une sonnerie désagréable, qui vous faisait frissonner de dégoût et vous donner envie de vous boucher les oreilles, tout en détalant comme un lapin. Puis, après un court instant de flottement durant lequel le temps semblait s'être brusquement arrêté, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, déversant des dizaines d'enfants de tout âge, l'air passablement pressés de sortir et de se jeter dans les bras de leurs parents. Ce fut d'ailleurs seulement à cet instant que Benjamin prit conscience de la présence de dizaine d'adultes à leurs côtés. Des adultes aux traits tirés et aux habits usés.

« **Si tous les parents ont l'air aussi pauvres, comment ça se fait qu'il y ait un internat ?** , demanda subitement Jackson, son regard également rivé sur les adultes éreintés. **Je vois mal des gosses de riches étudier ici. »**

« Cet établissement est tenu par des Sœurs. L'internat sert de refuge aux enfants qui n'ont nul part où dormir. Il est gratuit. C'est une façon de s'assurer que tous les enfants ont accès à l'éducation. Et d'aider son prochain. »

« **Alors on va être admis dans cette école en tant que SDF et devoir faire le bénédicité tous les soirs ? Aller à l'église ? Manger des hosties et boire du vin ?** »

Les yeux écarquillés, le jeune satire regardait Benjamin d'un air totalement paniqué. Le théâtre, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Le christianisme non plus. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il devrait autant improviser !

 **« Et si on en revenait à nos moutons, hein?** , s'exclama Benjamin, d'un ton qui n'avait désormais plus rien d'agréable. **Tu sens quelque chose ? »**

De mauvaise grâce – il aurait aimé pouvoir se chamailler un peu avec Ben, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait apprécié avoir quelques jours pour parfaire son jeu d'acteur – Jackson se détourna de son ami pour se concentrer sur la foule compacte et bavarde que formaient les enfants. Par groupes de deux ou de trois, tous rigolaient ou bavardaient joyeusement, sous l'œil attentif ou ennuyé de leurs parents. Tous ? Non. Postés légèrement à l'écart du groupe qui se concentrait près de la porte d'entrée désormais close, une jeune fille et un jeune garçon observaient les alentours d'un air préoccupé, le dos appuyé contre la façade de leur école.

 **« C'est eux. Là-bas. Près de la boite aux lettres. »** , s'exclama Jackson.

Et le satire était à peu près certain qu'il n'avait jamais été autant sûr de quelque chose tout au long de sa piètre existence. Le fait que ce soit eux, les demi-dieux qu'ils étaient venus trouver, lui était apparu clair comme de l'eau de roche, aussi évident que deux plus deux était égal à quatre. Et ce, bien avant que l'odeur caractéristique des demi-dieux lui parvienne. Ou encore bien avant que Cole Jones débarque et ne traîne ses enfants par la peau du cou pour les amener à la voiture.

 **« Eh bien, je préviens Chiron. On se trouve un hôtel pour passer la nuit et demain, on commence la surveillance. »**

Et, avant de tourner définitivement les talons, Benjamin White observa longtemps les deux jumeaux à la peau pâle et aux yeux cernés. Il les observa monter dans la voiture de leur père et disparaître au coin de la rue. Il les observa et ressentit instinctivement une grande compassion et un grand respect pour eux. Une compassion et un respect qu'il n'avait ressenti que pour très peu de personnes jusque là.

OoOoOoOoO

Et cette compassion et ce respect, Benjamin White l'éprouvait toujours en ce mois d'octobre 1981, alors qu'il observait sa désormais meilleure amie, Ambre Jones, faire et défaire ses lacets avec un mélange de nervosité et de lassitude.

Voilà maintenant une heure et demi que le fils d'Aphrodite, Matthew et elle-même étaient assis côte à côte, devant l'entrée de leur groupe scolaire. Une heure et demi que Cole Jones aurait du les ramener chez eux. Une heure et demi que les jumeaux observaient à intervalles réguliers et avec la boule au ventre, le coin de la rue, se demandant dans quel état leur père allait leur apparaître. Allait-il descendre de sa voiture en leur beuglant dessus comme il l'avait fait ces derniers jours ou allait-il jouer la carte du père totalement indifférent ? Allait-il les insulter et les gifler et continuer ces violences une fois qu'ils seraient à la maison ? Ou aurait-il trop d'alcool dans le sang pour se mettre en colère contre eux ? Il y avait tellement de possibilités, Cole était tellement un être imprévisible qu'il était impossible d'anticiper les événements. Et cela ne faisait qu'angoisser d'avantage Ambre et Matthew qui palissaient de plus en plus sous la pression.

« **Tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre avec nous, tu sais ?** , finit par lancer Ambre à l'adresse de Benjamin, sans pour autant détacher son regard de ses lacets qu'elle trifouillait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure maintenant. **Tu vas être en retard pour l'aide aux devoirs.** »

La voix de la jeune fille était légèrement tremblante et étrangement basse, comme si elle n'osait pas totalement briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux. Ou comme si elle n'arrivait plus à contenir l'angoisse qui la grignotait chaque jour. Comme si elle était finalement arrivé à saturation.

« _Ambre …_ »

A cette constatation, Benjamin sentit son coeur se serrer. Dans un mouvement de compassion presque automatique, il se rapprocha imperceptiblement de la jeune fille mais se reteint finalement de passer un bras autour de ses épaules : depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance, le fils d'Aphrodite s'était aperçu qu'Ambre détestait qu'on fasse preuve de pitié à son égard. Même lorsqu'elle arrivait à l'école avec des bleus plus gros que des balles de tennis, chose qui se produisait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, elle n'autorisait personne à la regarder avec pitié ou tristesse. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la plaigne et ne se plaignait jamais. Elle continuait à faire comme si de rien n'était et souhaitait que tout le monde en fasse autant.

Alors, Benjamin faisait un terrible effort pour oublier ce qu'il voyait au quotidien. Il faisait un terrible effort pour ne pas prendre Matthew et Ambre dans ses bras. Il faisait un terrible effort pour ne pas avoir les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il voyait leurs nombreux hématomes ou lorsqu'il était témoin de la violence de Cole.

Et maintenant, le jeune homme allait devoir faire un énième effort. Pas seulement pour se retenir de serrer Ambre contre lui alors qu'il en avait très envie. Mais aussi parce que Chiron avait enfin décidé qu'il était temps. Qu'il était temps qu'Ambre et Matthew prennent conscience de leur véritable nature et rejoignent leurs éventuels frères et sœurs à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés. Et, même si le garçon avait rêvé de nombreuses fois de ce moment, même s'il avait supplié Chiron à plusieurs reprises d'avancer leur départ pour que les jumeaux puissent définitivement échapper à leur bourreau, il prenait maintenant conscience, alors que son portable vibrait une nouvelle fois pour lui rappeler qu'il avait une mission à accomplir, que leur avouer qu'ils étaient tous les deux des demi-dieux n'allait pas être aussi facile et libérateur qu'il se l'était imaginé : sentir Ambre aussi désemparée et exténuée, voir constamment Matthew avec de gigantesques cernes sous les yeux … tout ça le fatiguait. L'énervait. L'attristait. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était que ses meilleurs amis aient le droit au repos. Qu'ils aient la chance de connaître une adolescence calme et heureuse, loin de la souffrance. Et il se rendait maintenant compte, avec une certaine horreur, que la vie de demi-dieu était à l'opposé de tout cela. Qu'elle réserverait certainement à Ambre et Matthew les même horreurs qu'ils avaient connu ces derniers temps. Qu'elle ne les épargnerait pas, tout comme Cole Jones était en train de le faire.

« _Sombre idiot …_ , pensa-t-il, honteux et agacé d'avoir jamais eu l'audace de penser qu'être la progéniture d'un dieu pouvait être synonyme d'avoir une vie de rêve. _J'aurais dû dire à Chiron que l'on s'était trompés. Qu'ils n'étaient en aucun cas des demi-dieux. J'aurais dû dire à Chiron qu'il s'était planté et les emmener loin d'ici. Les emmener loin d'ici et leur offrir la vie qu'ils méritent ! »_

 _« Mais Ben, tu sais très bien que les monstres auraient fini par vous rattraper … »_ , répondit aussitôt une voix douce dans son esprit.

Le jeune homme, dont le coeur commençait à s'emballer d'un semblant d'excitation, eut alors l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Ambre se tourna vers lui, juste au moment où il esquissait une grimace et que ses épaules s'affaissaient.

« **Tout va bien ? T'en fais une tête !** , s'exclama-t-elle, d'un ton surpris et inquiet. **Je ne disais pas ça pour être méchante, tu sais. Je voulais juste t'éviter la colère de Soeur Maria. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas … ce n'est pas ça, Ambre … »**

D'un geste nerveux, Benjamin passa une main rapide dans ses boucles brunes. Puis, après un court instant de silence durant lequel les regards inquiets des jumeaux s'étaient tournés vers lui, il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la bouche. Mais rien ne vint ; la phrase restait coincée dans sa gorge, comme une poussière indésirable.

« **Ben ?** »

Parfaite synchronisation des jumeaux.

Ne souhaitant pas les effrayer d'avantage, le fils d'Aphrodite essaya de leur adresser un sourire rassurant. Mais ses lèvres semblaient soudainement lourdes, figées. Incapables de tout mouvement.

« **Benjamin ?** »

Quelques secondes supplémentaires de silence et d'immobilisme et enfin le jeune homme sembla reprendre vie. Les joues légèrement rougies par la gène qu'il ressentait d'agir aussi bizarrement, il ferma les yeux, implorant silencieusement le ciel pour que le moment de vérité ne soit pas trop difficile à faire avaler. Et pour qu'il ne regrette pas sa décision pour le restant de ses jours.

Mais, avant qu'il ne réussisse à ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, un terrible rugissement se fit entendre au bout de la rue. Un terrible rugissement qui fit trembler le sol et les habitations. Un terrible rugissement qui le fit frissonner d'horreur et écarquiller les yeux.

Ils étaient déjà là.

Il était déjà trop tard.


	13. Chapitre onze

**Hello ! Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps ! Et j'en suis sincèrement désolée :/ ! J'ai été quelque peu dépassée par mon premier semestre de master, aussi n'ai-je pas eu trop de temps pour moi et pour l'écriture. Je profite du calme des vacances de Noël pour vous poster ce chapitre et j'espère que vous pardonnerez ma longue absence. J'espère également que ce chapitre - aussi ourt soit-il - vous plaira : il se passe en 1979, donc pas d'Hermès et d'Apollon à l'horizon (sorry) mais on les retrouve dès le prochain chapitre :)**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,**

 **Bonne journée à vous,**

 **SP17.**

 **Chapitre dix : « Eh, tu vas m'répondre, tête de nœud ?! »**

 _Année 1979,_

 _Etat du Texas,_

 _16h40._

 **« Attention ! »**

D'un geste rapide, Benjamin White se jeta sur Matthew Jones et tous les deux tombèrent brutalement au sol. Presque immédiatement, des flammes apparurent à l'endroit exact où le fils d'Iris se tenait quelques instants plus tôt. Ils l'avaient échappé belle, et ce n'était pas encore fini.

Loin de là.

Quinze minutes de combat,et il semblait que les monstres étaient toujours aussi nombreux. Drakainas, cyclopes, chimères, drakons … Benjamin ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu à combattre autant de monstres en une seule après-midi. C'était comme si l'entièreté des Enfers s'était réveillée pour venir les tourmenter. Et Matthew et Ambre étaient censés être les enfants d'une déesse mineure ? Au fur et à mesure qu'il éliminait des monstres, Benjamin avait de plus en plus de mal à y croire.

 _Chiron a dû oublier certains détails._

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir voulu faire passer cette mission pour une chose ultra facile et ne pas l'avoir prévenu que les entrailles du Tartare allait certainement se déchaîner sur eux ?

 _C'est du Chiron tout craché. Je sais bien qu'il n'a pas le droit d'en dire trop sur les missions et les prophéties et tout le toutim. Mais de là à nous sortir, « ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne devriez pas croiser trop de monstres sur votre chemin » … Par le caleçon de Cronos, on dirait qu'Hadès a levé une armée !_

Avec une grimace qui trahissait sa tension et les courbatures qui commençaient à le faire souffrir, le fils d'Aphrodite pivota sur lui-même et planta son épée dans la gorge d'une drakaina. Des projections de sang atterrirent sur sa chemise et son menton et Benjamin grimaça lorsqu'il sentit un goût tout à fait immonde envahir sa bouche : une chose était sûre, le sang de drakaina avait très peu de chances d'être un jour désignée comme boisson de l'année.

Un puissant haut-le-cœur se fit sentir mais le jeune homme tenta tant bien que mal de rester concentré et d'ignorer le malaise qui l'envahissait : de toutes les personnes présentes, il était le plus à mène de sauver la situation. Ambre et Matthew n'avaient toujours pas connaissance du monde auquel ils appartenaient – d'ailleurs, leur expression totalement perdue et horrifiée témoignait du choc plus ou moins violent qu'ils étaient en train de subir – et Jackson en connaissait d'avantage en flûte de pan qu'en techniques de combat. Benjamin était donc le seul demi-dieu expérimenté et il se devait de remplir ce rôle avec le plus grand soin. Avec la plus grande concentration. Il en allait de la survie de tous.

 **« Mec, ils sont trop nombreux ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? »**

Aux côtés du fils d'Aphrodite, Jackson semblait totalement paniqué. Le T-shirt et le jean déchiré, le satire avait perdu une de ses chaussures et des traces de brûlures sur ses avant-bras témoignaient de sa rencontre agitée avec des drakons. Armé de ce qu'il ressemblait à une vieille batte de base-ball, qu'il avait sans doute déniché dans l'une des poubelles entreposées le long de la rue, il tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter les monstres en agitant son arme de fortune dans tous les sens, assommant au passage deux ou trois créatures peu rapides.

 **« J'en sais rien ! »**

D'un geste rapide, Benjamin enfonça son épée dans le ventre d'un cyclope et continua, affligeant au passage le même sort à une énième drakaina.

 **« On dirait que Chiron ne nous a pas tout dit. Mais ce n'est pas une nouveauté, pas vrai ? … Attention ! »**

Trop tard. La chimère se jeta sur Jackson, qui poussa un cri aigu. La tête du satire heurta le sol avec violence et la chimère ouvrit grand la bouche, prête à déguster son délicieux goûter.

OoOoOoOoO

 _Stupide. Stupide fils d'Aphrodite. Stupide. Stupide fils d'Aphrodite. Mais où est-ce qu'il est, ce fumier ?_

Si vous lui posiez la question aujourd'hui, Hugo Walters serait encore bien incapable de vous dire ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi. Pourquoi, alors qu'il avait l'occasion de passer un agréable été à traumatiser ses camarades de la Colonie, avait-il senti le besoin de suivre ce stupide Benjamin White et de garder un œil sur lui ? Pourquoi ? Absolument rien ne l'y obligeait. Surtout pas la profond dégoût que les deux jeunes hommes ressentaient vis-à-vis de l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Ils n'étaient pas de la même famille. Ils avaient envie de s'étrangler mutuellement à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient et n'hésitaient pas à s'envoyer de petites piques de façon régulière. Que le fils d'Aphrodite se fasse déchiqueter par le premier monstre venu et termine aux Enfers avant son treizième anniversaire, n'était pas censé le préoccuper autant. Cela devrait même lui procurer un certain plaisir. Il devrait plutôt être en train de s'en réjouir. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il là, en train de parcourir les rues d'une petite ville au Texas ? Pourquoi essayait-il de savoir où ce bon à rien était passé ? D'ordinaire, à cette heure-ci, le concerné était déjà revenu dans sa chambre d'hôtel … alors pourquoi ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui ?

Alors qu'il marchait et scrutait les environs, les sens à l'affût, le fils d'Arès essayait tant bien que mal de se convaincre qu'il se fichait éperdument du fils d'Aphrodite. Que, s'il l'avait suivi, ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'appréciait tout de même un peu, mais parce que c'était pour lui une chance inouïe de faire ses preuves. Parce que, oui, Benjamin White était un crétin. Et comme tout bon crétin, il était incapable d'achever une quête en parfaite autonomie. Un fils d'Aphrodite ne savait pas se battre, c'était bien connu. Ça préférait passer son temps à impressionner les minettes avec ses tablettes de chocolat bon marché. En l'envoyant chercher deux demi-dieux, Chiron ne savait pas quel fiasco cela provoquerait : si les deux nouveaux étaient placés sous la seule responsabilité de White, ils n'arriveraient jamais à la Colonie. Pas vivants, en tout cas. C'était une certitude. Mais, si Hugo intervenait … la tendance pouvait s'inverser. La mission pouvait réussir.

Oui, c'était cela. Hugo n'était pas ici parce qu'il avait peur pour la vie de Benjamin. Mais pour empêcher la mission de tourner au fiasco le plus total. Et pour prouver à son père et à Chiron qu'il était prêt. Prêt à leur rendre service. Prêt à devenir un véritable héros.

Subitement agacé par ses pensées – son père arrêterait-il un jour de l'ignorer ? Et arriverait-il un jour à se convaincre qu'il ne ressentait strictement rien pour Benjamin ? -, le fils d'Arès adressa un regard noir à une canette de soda qui traînait sur le trottoir avant de l'envoyer valser d'un coup de pied qui se voulait rageur.

Raté. Loin d'être propulsée de l'autre côté de la rue comme il l'aurait voulu, la canette ne bougea simplement que de quelques centimètres, ce qui le frustra d'avantage.

Mais avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu retenter sa chance – pour évacuer toute cette colère qui menaçait de le submerger – un cri le ramena à la réalité.

Un cri qu'il saurait reconnaître parmi des milliers d'autres.

Un cri qu'il détestait entendre.

OoOoOoOoO

 _Année 1979,_

 _Etat du Texas,_

 _17h20._

 **« Mais c'était quoi ce merdier ?! »**

Le pull troué au niveau de la poitrine, sa veste en cuir à moitié brûlée, Hugo Walters donna un coup de pied dans la première poubelle venue, une vague de colère le submergeant.

Quarante minutes. Ils avaient mis quarante putain de minutes à se débarrasser des monstres venus se jeter sur le fils d'Aphrodite. Et quels monstres ! Hugo ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir vus autant en une seule bataille ! Et d'après la tête que tiraient Benjamin et le satire, l'étonnement était général.

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé, bon sang ? Les deux morveux n'étaient-ils pas censés être des enfants d'une déesse mineure ? Si c'était bien le cas, pourquoi autant de monstres, alors ? Et pourquoi des si dangereux ? Des demi-dieux de ce genre ne devraient pas attirer de manticores ni le Minotaure. Des cyclopes, peut-être. Des drakainas, passe encore. Mais un manticore et plusieurs drâkons ? Non, ça, ce n'était pas normal.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

 **« Pardon ? »**

Son attention tournée vers les deux demi-dieux que White était censé ramener sains et saufs à la colonie, Hugo n'avait pas réellement fait attention à ce que lui avait demandé le fils d'Aphrodite. Une lueur de surprise dans le regard, il se tourna donc vers lui, son attention désormais ramenée à la réalité.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** », répéta lentement Benjamin.

Et cette fois, Hugo put percevoir une certaine animosité dans sa voix.

Pas uniquement dans sa voix, d'ailleurs. Tout, dans l'attitude de Benjamin tendait à indiquer que le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air très heureux de le voir : sourcils froncés, mâchoires et poings serrés, les yeux du jeune homme lançaient des éclairs tandis qu'il dévisageait Hugo de la tête aux pieds.

 _OK. On leur sauve la vie et on se fait recevoir comme du poisson pourri. Sympa._

À la colère bouillonnante s'ajouta alors presque immédiatement un profond sentiment d'agacement. Non, mais, pour qui ce stupide fils d'Aphrodite se prenait-il ? Mesurait-il seulement le sacrifice auquel venait de se prêter Hugo ? En rejoignant délibérément la bataille, il aurait pu être blessé. Il aurait pu mourir. Sa jeune et prometteuse vie aurait pu prendre fin de manière extrêmement brutale, là, aujourd'hui même. Mais le fils d'Aphrodite ne semblait pas en avoir pris conscience. Il ne semblait même pas comprendre qu'Hugo, par le biais de ces héroïques coups d'épée, venait certainement de lui sauver sa misérable existence. Et ce manque de considération décevait grandement le fils d'Arès.

 **« Alors c'est tout ? 'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?' ? Je te sauve la vie et c'est tout ... »**

 **« On s'en sortait très bien tous seuls. »**

 **« Tu parles ! T'as vu la tête de ton satire ? Je serais intervenu une minute plus tard et il n'existait plus ! »**

Comme pour souligner cette triste vérité, Jackson poussa un gémissement de douleur. Assis sur le trottoir, le satire essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre de ses émotions, la tête entre les mains.

Lorsque la chimère s'était jetée sur lui quelques instants plus tôt, le satire avait cru ses derniers instants arrivés. L'entièreté de sa courte existence avait défilé devant ses yeux et une immense douleur l'avait saisi à l'arrière du crâne, là où sa tête avait heurté le goudron. Il avait alors prié toutes les divinités qui lui passaient par la tête – même certains dieux égyptiens dont il ne connaissait que le nom – mais le pire ne s'était heureusement pas produit : Hugo était intervenu à temps. Oui, Hugo lui avait probablement sauvé la vie. Mais Benjamin avait empêché une drakaina d'arracher la tête du fils d'Arès juste après. Un élément qu'Hugo semblait avoir oublié mais que Jackson ne se sentait pas encore la force de lui rappeler : il avait déjà l'impression qu'on lui perçait le crâne de l'intérieur, pas la peine d'en rajouter avec des hurlements …

« **Tiens, prends ça.** »

La voix de Benjamin ramena Jackson à la réalité. L'air soucieux, le fils d'Aphrodite s'était agenouillé auprès de lui et, sourcils froncés, lui tendait un sachet d'ambroisie. Reconnaissant, le satire lui adressa un léger sourire avant de se saisir du sachet et de l'engloutir, sans prendre la peine d'ôter la nourriture de son emballage.

 _Dieu que ça faisait du bien._

« **Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?** »

Profitant de cet instant d'accalmie, Matthew Jones, le regard fixé sur Benjamin, avait prononcé ces quelques mots d'une voix tremblante.

Tout comme Jackson, Ambre et lui étaient tous deux assis sur le trottoir, l'air assez mal au point. Ils n'étaient pas blessés, fort heureusement, mais les événements de ces dernières minutes semblaient les avoir profondément secoués: le teint aussi blanc que la neige la plus pure, les deux adolescents avaient beaucoup de mal à cacher leurs tremblements. Collés l'un contre l'autre, ils se tenaient par la main et leur regard trahissait l'immense frayeur qu'ils continuaient de ressentir. Ils étaient perdus, complètement dépassés et avaient probablement vécu cette bataille comme une scène surréaliste, tout droit issue d'un film fantastique. Le choc était immense, les questions nombreuses, et cela ne s'arrangerait certainement pas dans les prochaines heures.

Cette pensée heurta Benjamin de plein fouet et une vague de compassion le submergea instantanément. Apprendre qu'on était encore plus différent qu'on ne le pensait à l'origine, qu'on appartenait à un autre monde fait de créatures et de dieux qu'on pensait simplement issus de légendes et de mythes anciens, ça bouleversait tout le monde. Ça pouvait même rendre fou. Benjamin l'avait lui aussi très mal vécu, aussi il pouvait tout à fait imaginer le trouble dans lequel se trouvaient présentement ses deux amis. Un trouble d'une profondeur inimaginable, qui vous retournait l'estomac et vous serrait la gorge. Un trouble qui vous faisait vous réveiller en sursaut en pleine nuit et ce, même plusieurs années après le jour fatidique de la révélation. On ne s'en remettait jamais réellement. On en souffrait toute sa vie on apprenait simplement à vivre avec. Il n'y avait généralement que les enfants du dieu de la Guerre pour s'en réjouir franchement.

« **Vous … comment … comment vous dire ? ...** »

Se redressant, le fils d'Aphrodite se passa une main sur le visage, bouleversé. Diverses émotions se bousculaient en lui et il ne savait pas par où commencer. Comment l'annoncer sans que la chose paraisse complètement folle ? Comment le leur dire sans trop les faire souffrir ? … Ils galéraient déjà avec leur père, fallait-il réellement leur confirmer que leur vie sera majoritairement faite de souffrance et de combats ?

La boule au ventre et le coeur battant la chamade, Benjamin ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de se décider à se lancer. Mais il avait à peine prononcé une syllabe qu'un hurlement à faire fuir les plus courageux soldats se fit entendre non loin d'eux.

D'autres monstres approchaient.

Immédiatement, Benjamin, Jackson et Hugo se mirent à ramasser leurs affaires et celles des jumeaux, sous les yeux ébahis et inquiets de ces derniers. S'ils voulaient éviter une nouvelle bataille, il ne fallait pas traîner.

Croisant le regard empli de désarroi d'Ambre, Benjamin lui adressa un regard plein de tristesse et d'empathie.

« **Je suis désolé. Je vous promets de vous expliquer. Mais pas ici il faut d'abord qu'on se mette à l'abri**. »

OoOoOoOoO

 _Au même endroit,_

 _Une heure plus tard._

 **« Eh, vou zêtes qui, vous ? »**

Sa vue s'était peut-être quelque peu dégradée au fur et à mesure des bières consumées – quelques petits points jaunes se mêlaient sans cesse à l'environnement qu'il avait sous les yeux et seuls les choses les plus près de lui gardaient encore leur netteté – mais Cole Jones pouvait tout de même affirmer sans aucun problème que le grand gaillard qui lui tournait actuellement le dos n'était pas son fils. Fils qu'il était venu chercher. Et à qui il avait dit de ne pas bouger de ce foutu trottoir.

Apparemment, Matthew n'avait pas enregistré le message et le gamin s'était encore envolé le diable savait où. Et avec sa sœur en plus. Les jumeaux, quelle emmerde. Il allait encore devoir leur passer un savon. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire ! Et les vaches pendant ce temps-là ! Elles allaient se traire toutes seules ? … Non mais vraiment, les gosses ! Les parents étaient toujours obligés de sacrifier une de leurs ceintures pour leur remettre les idées en place. Avaient-ils simplement idée de combien cela pouvait leur coûter ? Une ceinture en cuir, ça n'était pas rien. Ça avait un certain coût. Mais bon, allez faire comprendre ça à ces têtes brûlées plus ils déshonoraient et ennuyaient leurs parents, et mieux c'était.

 **« Eh, tu vas m'répondre, tête de nœud ?! »**

Titubant, Cole Jones rejoignit tant bien que mal son interlocuteur, manquant de s'emmêler les pieds à plusieurs reprises. L'homme qui continuait de l'ignorer était ce qu'on pouvait communément appeler une armoire à glace. Mesurant facilement plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix-huit, il était aussi musclé qu'un champion de bodybuilding et dégageait une forte odeur de rance et de viande pourrie. Tout, de ses cheveux gras à son odeur à faire soulever le plus résistant des estomacs ne donnait envie de l'interpeller. Il était d'ailleurs à peu près certain qu'on changeait systématiquement de trottoir lorsqu'on le croisait dans la rue. Cependant, Cole ne semblait guère se soucier de tels détails : le père de famille, certainement rudement aidé par les litres d'alcool qu'il avait ingéré depuis le début de la journée, s'avançait vers l'inconnu, bien déterminé à obtenir une réponse. Ou deux. Voire trois. Ou peut-être quatre ? Ça n'avait pas grande importance. Cole n'appréciait pas qu'on l'ignore. Il voulait aussi savoir où était passé son stupide fils et sa catin de fille. Et puis, qu'est-ce que venait faire un inconnu dans une ville aussi paumée que celle où ils se trouvaient ? Les étrangers ne ramenaient jamais rien de bon. Si ce sale gars était venu chercher les ennuis, il allait les trouver : il n'y avait pas plus compétent que Cole pour ça. Des rebelles et des ordures, il en avait maté et bien plus que cet incompétent de shérif. Ce n'était pas le physique gigantesque de ce type qui allait l'arrêter, ça non.

Alors, l'esprit bien embrumé mais extrêmement déterminé, Cole Jones posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de l'armoire à glace. Un violent haut-le-cœur – provoqué par l'odeur putride ou par l'alcool, personne ne sait réellement – le saisit alors. Mais Cole tint bon et resserra sa prise sur l'individu. Un individu qui ne sembla pas apprécier la chose et qui poussa alors un hurlement à glacer le sang.

Non, pas un hurlement. Plutôt un mugissement. Comme une vache ou un taureau mécontent.


End file.
